La Reine et l'Intendant
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Elle avait beaucoup de noms. Estel, Strider, Thorongil, Elessari... Mais pour l'Intendant du Gondor, elle était juste Araniel, fille d'Arathorn. AU et Genderbend, fem!aragorn/boromir.
1. Prologue

Certaines légendes resteront à jamais dans les mémoires. Comme celle d'Elessari Telcontar, reine du Gondor et Pierre Elfique de la maison d'Elendil. Mais avant la reine Elessari, il y avait Araniel fille d'Arathorn. Ceci est son histoire.

**...**

Elle naquit une nuit d'orage. Comme si déjà la nature se déchaînait contre elle. Son premier cri fut couvert par le fracas du tonnerre. Et déjà, pour la première fois de son existence, peut-être sans en avoir conscience, elle eut l'impression qu'on ne voulait pas d'elle.

Araniel fille d'Arathorn, de la lignée d'Elendil.

Gilraen et Arathorn espéraient un mâle. Un héritier fort et vigoureux. La déception est de taille devant cette créature minuscule, frêle et fripée. Et de sexe féminin. Mais Gilraen et Arathorn ont désiré tout simplement un enfant. Donc ils passèrent outre. Mais Arathorn ne pourra jamais regarder sa fille sans un léger pincement au cœur.

Araniel était une étrange enfant. A 5 ans, elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle était une fille et que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet état de fait. Aussi mit-elle un point d'honneur à pallier ce léger handicap en ne se comportant pas tout à fait comme une fille était sensée le faire.  
Sa mère avait eu, à sa naissance, à défaut de pouvoir en faire un prince, l'ambition d'en faire une véritable princesse, dame des Dunedains, douce, calme, cultivée, délicate, etc.  
Nouvelle déception. La petite Araniel maniait l'aiguille comme un sabre, dédaignait les poupées, et n'aimait rien tant que courir, se battre et monter à cheval.  
Ce qui, secrètement, ravissait Arathorn. Cette enfant était bien de son sang.  
Elle avait pour inséparable compagnon de jeu son cousin Halbarad, de 4 ans son aîné. Ils se battaient. Tout le temps. Et elle lui mettait des raclées monumentales. Car cette enfant trop maigre, aux cheveux courts en bataille, aux grands yeux interrogateurs, ne voulait perdre à aucun prix. Contre quiconque.  
Et Araniel se battait. Courait. Sautait. Avec toute l'innocence de ses 5 ans. Et Gilraen soupirait en la voyant rentrer crottée et échevelée, suivie d'un Halbarad en tout aussi piteux état. Et Arathorn souriait. Il était fier de sa fille. Même si c'était une fille.

Arathorn mourut. Et sa fille le vécut comme un abandon. Parce qu'elle aimait son père, de toute la force de ses 6 ans. Et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui faudra du temps pour comprendre ce qu'est la mort.

- Sois forte, ma fille. Sois digne de ton sang.

Et Araniel ne pleura pas. Elle ne pleura pas quand son père lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'une main faible. Elle ne pleura pas quand sa mère s'effondra en sanglotant. Elle ne pleura pas quand Arathorn lui confia l'anneau de Barahir. Elle ne pleura pas quand Halbarad lui entoura les épaules de ses bras et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. Elle ne pleura pas quand Arathorn ferma les yeux. Ni quand on brûla son cadavre. Elle ne pleura pas quand elle quitta le village où elle avait toujours vécu, pour s'en aller chez les Elfes. Elle ne pleura pas. Parce qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle était glacée. Son père l'avait abandonnée.

A Rivendell, Araniel devint Estel. Juste Estel. Mais cela ne changea fondamentalement rien. Elle se sentait toujours en trop. Le regard des gens sur elle était sans équivoque. Une fille. L'héritier d'Isildur était une fille. Et Estel était blessée par ce regard qu'elle voyait partout, Même chez les Elfes, ces si parfaites créatures.  
Alors elle se renferma sur elle-même. Elle devint sauvage et sa mère ne sut plus comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Cela dura pendant presque 5 ans. Et puis un jour, Estel craqua. Et toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait sortirent d'un seul coup.  
C'est à Elrond qu'elle se confia. Parce qu'elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Parce qu'il était bon et attentif. Parce que, dans une certaine mesure, il avait remplacé son père et comblé un peu ce vide béant en elle. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas parler à sa mère.

-Ada...sanglota-t-elle.

Elle parla et il écouta. Estel allait avoir 12 ans.

**…**

- Nana...

Gilraen posa son livre et regarda sa fille, étonnée de ce ton geignard. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Estel était au bord des larmes, les bras ballants. Une tache rouge sombre s'élargissait sur son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Nana?

Gilraen se leva précipitamment et s'empara d'une serviette. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Trop absorbée par son chagrin, elle n'avait pas vu sa fille grandir.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir?

Et Gilraen sourit.

- Ma petite fille est devenue une femme.

Lorsque sa mère lui expliqua qu'elle saignera désormais tous les mois, Estel eut envie de hurler. Encore une fois, son corps la ramenait à sa condition de fille. Faible par définition. Et plus que jamais, elle regretta de ne pas être un garçon. Mais elle ne le dira jamais à sa mère. Sa mère qui continuait de vouloir en faire une princesse.  
Mais Estel était têtue. Elle apprit à se battre avec les jumeaux Peredhel, Elladan et Elrohir.  
Même s'ils étaient adultes aux yeux de leur peuple, ils continuaient d'enchaîner les mauvais tours et coups foireux. Auxquels Estel apportait parfois une généreuse contribution.  
Elle venait d'avoir 13 ans. Ce n'était plus une enfant.

Arwen était sa meilleure amie. Sa confidente. Son alter ego. Sa presque sœur. Lorsqu'elle rencontra l'Elfe, Estel avait 16 ans. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se sent plus laide, gauche et maigre que jamais. Arwen était si belle... Mais Arwen comprit immédiatement son malaise. Et Arwen sourit. alors Estel sourit aussi.

**...**

- Estel?

L'adolescente était nue devant son miroir et s'observait méticuleusement. C'était fête ce soir, à Rivendell. La dame Galadriel était présente, et Estel ne savait absolument pas comment paraître à son avantage. Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant arriver l'Elfe. Arwen était la perfection et l'harmonie incarnée.  
Elle soupira de découragement. Rien à faire. Elle était beaucoup trop anguleuse, trop maigre, trop étroite de hanches et de poitrine, trop larges d'épaules et ses jambes était interminables.

- Je suis pitoyable, Arwen.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'interdis de dire cela.

Estel s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

- Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si j'avais été un garçon.

- Pourquoi?

-Je ressemble à un garçon. Je ne serais jamais une fille convenable. Ou alors juste une fille laide.

- Tu n'es pas laide. Tu le penses juste parce que tu vis avec des Elfes.

- Même pour une Humaine, je ne suis pas belle, Arwen.

L'Elfe lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques, une jolie bouche et de beaux cheveux. Peu de femmes peuvent s'en vanter, tu sais.

Estel se regarda dans le miroir.

Ses yeux, sûrement. Elle avait de grands yeux en amande d'un bleu tirant sur le gris, frangés de noir.

Sa bouche? Ses dents étaient blanches et bien alignées. Mais à part ça?

Ses cheveux? Noirs et ondulés, perpétuellement ébouriffés et en bataille. Elle avait cessé de les couper depuis un moment pour ressembler un peu plus à une femme, et ils lui descendaient en dessous des épaules, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir le brillant et le soyeux de ceux d'Arwen.

Estel baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine étroite d'adolescente.

- Je ne suis pas une beauté.

- Pas une beauté elfique, nuance.

L'Elfe prit un ton faussement accusateur.

- Du reste, il me semble que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé, plantant là Estel.

- Enfile ça, ordonna-t-elle quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, en lui tendant une robe. C'est une de mes robes, mais je pense qu'elle devrait t'aller.

Et Estel obéit. Et en se regardant dans le miroir, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut heureuse d'être une femme.

**...**

Lorsqu'Estel eut 20 ans, Elrond lui rappela qu'elle était l'héritière d'Isildur, et qu'elle était destinée à régner. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'identité si confortable d'Estel, et devait redevenir Araniel fille d'Arathorn. Mais Estel n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait pas de ce destin. Elle ne voulait pas être reine. Alors elle quitta Rivendell. Elle coupa ses cheveux, embrassa sa mère et Arwen, et partit rejoindre le monde des Hommes et les rangers du Nord. Ceux qui autrefois s'appelaient les Dunedains.  
Mais même là-bas elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rester Estel. Alors Estel devint Strider.

Elle découvrit un jour subitement qu'elle attirait le regard des hommes. A Rivendell, elle n'intéressait pas les Elfes, mais il en allait autrement avec les Humains. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle pouvait se servir de cette attirance. Son premier amant fut un ranger de passage dont elle ne se rappela jamais du nom et qu'elle ne devait jamais revoir. Il y en eut d'autres. Mais relativement peu.

Strider retrouva par hasard son cousin Halbarad. Le garçon espiègle aux grands yeux rieurs était devenu un ranger robuste et séduisant. Mais ce n'était plus le compagnon de jeu qu'elle a connu enfant. Elle a 21 ans, lui 25. C'était un homme et elle une femme. Et il la regardait différemment. Pas comme les autres hommes, non. Il y avait une chaleur qu'il n'y avait pas chez les autres dans ses yeux.  
La première fois qu'il l'embrassa fut aussi la seule.  
Strider partit. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas de cette façon. Mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois qu'un homme la regardait comme ça. Et Strider avait peur. Elle n'était pas prête. Alors elle partit. Strider fuit.

Elle décida de combattre Sauron. Par tous les moyens. D'abord avec les ranger, ensuite dans l'armée régulière. Elle savait qu'Elrond aurait désapprouvé qu'elle s'expose ainsi. Mais Elrond n'était pas là pour lui dire quoi faire.  
Elle ne pouvait cependant rester Strider. Ni rester une femme. Alors, temporairement, Strider devint Thorongil. Un homme. Et au grand désarroi de son orgueil féminin, personne ne devina jamais la supercherie. Elle servit d'abord sous Thengel de Rohan, nouant une amitié avec son jeune fils Theoden, puis dans l'armée du Gondor.

La première fois qu'elle contempla Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche, SA cité, Thorongil ne put que s'émerveiller de sa beauté. Une beauté éclipsée par l'arrogance de l'intendant Denethor. Thorongil le détesta immédiatement, à commencer par la manière dont il traitait ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs hiérarchiquement. Thorongil plaignait intérieurement sa fiancée, la douce Finduilas de Dol Amroth.

Un beau jour, Thorongil décida de redevenir Strider. Elle démissionna de l'armée, à la grande incompréhension de certains qui lui prédisaient une carrière plus qu'honorable, et revint dans le Nord. Redevenir une femme fut pour elle un soulagement certain. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Strider reprit la route. Ce fut lors d'un de ces voyages qu'elle fit la connaissance du magicien gris. Gandalf. Un être étrange qui avait en commun avec elle ses multiples identités. Un homme qui pouvait la comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Lorsque Strider revint à Rivendell pour la première fois, elle avait presque 50 ans et en paraissait à peine la moitié. Elle se sentait fatiguée et découragée. Elle se sentait vieille. Et puis elle revit Elladan et son monde s'en trouva bouleversé. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé qu'à travers des yeux d'enfants. Sauf qu'elle était femme désormais.  
La première fois qu'elle l'embrassa, l'Elfe fut un peu surpris, et elle crut bien mourir de honte. Mais il referma ses bras sur elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Melleth nîn, murmura-t-il. Et Strider se sentit enfin heureuse et à sa place, pour la première fois de sa vie. Dans les bras d'Elladan.  
Une telle relation ne pouvait qu'être discrète, évidemment. Mais Strider était heureuse. Et lorsqu'elle repartit, elle sut qu'elle allait le trouver sur son chemin régulièrement.

Strider erra en Terre du Milieu pendant des années. Sans attaches ni domicile fixe. Mais toujours elle voyait Elladan.  
Elle ne revint à Rivendell que pour voir sa mère mourir.

- Je suis fière de toi, ma fille.

Et ce fut tout.

- Elle croyait en toi, Estel, dit Elrond.

Strider aurait aimé redevenir Estel et se réfugier en pleurant dans les bras d'Elrond. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Elle ne put que hocher la tête avec raideur.

Quelques temps plus tard, Gandalf la chargea de retrouver Gollum. Strider reprit la route avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle le traqua avec acharnement pendant des mois et des mois, jusqu'à le capturer.  
Le voyage de retour fut sans doute le pire. Supporter le voisinage de cette créature schizophrène et puante était une véritable épreuve physique et mentale. Ce fut avec un soulagement sans nom pour elle lorsqu'elle s'en débarrassa en la confiant aux Elfes de Mirkwood. Non sans avoir appris que le "précieux" dont parlait sans cesse Gollum (ou Smeagol) était sans doute l'Anneau Unique.

Sur les indications de Gandalf, Strider rencontra Frodo Baggins et ses compagnons Hobbits à Bree, et les escorta jusqu'à Rivendell, les protégeant au passage de l'assaut des Nazguls. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à eux par le passé, et savait comment les faire fuir. Lorsque Frodo fut blessé par une lame de Morgul, elle s'en voulut. C'était de sa faute. Elle devait protéger le porteur de l'Anneau. Elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse de sa vie que lorsqu'Arwen arriva pour lui venir en aide. Bien que son amie mette sa vie en danger, les Esprits Servants de l'Anneau étant toujours à leurs trousses. Arwen emmena Frodo, permettant à Strider et aux 3 Hobbits restants de continuer leur route sans encombre jusqu'à Rivendell. Où Strider espérait retrouver Elladan.  
Strider avait 87 ans. Sa légende pouvait commencer.

**pfiouuu! très très long prologue. j'ai entièrement résumé la vie d'aragorn avec quelques petits changements notamment chronologiques. les prochains chapitres seront plus courts et ce ne seront pas des résumés. je reprends pas mal de répliques du film. pour le physique d'araniel, je pense à katie mc grath (elle fait un assez bon aragorn féminin, regardez la dans merlin).**

**merci à zvezdanayapyl (j'ai orthographié correctement?) pour son aide et ses conseils (je t'adore zveda^^)**

**reviews?**


	2. première rencontre

_Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,  
Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus;  
Le vieux qui est fort ne dépérit point.  
Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel.  
Des cendres, un feu s'éveillera.  
Des ombres, une lumière jaillira;  
Renouvelée sera l'épée qui fut brisée,  
Le sans-couronne sera de nouveau roi._

Ce fut presque par hasard qu'elle _le _rencontra.

Strider était dans la bibliothèque de Rivendell, absorbée dans un livre. Elle releva la tête, entendant des pas, pour dévisager le nouveau venu.  
Il était grand, avec un corps puissant de guerrier, des traits nobles et fiers, des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. Richement habillé, avec une barbe bien taillée. L'homme dégageait une véritable aura de force.

_Un Seigneur._

Strider se sentit à nouveau misérable, pauvre et faible face à vieilles émotions refaisaient surface.

L'homme contempla un moment la fresque d'Isildur combattant Sauron qui recouvrait une partie du mur. Il mit un certain temps avant de remarquer la présence de la ranger.

- Vous n'êtes pas une Elfe, observa-t-il en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

_Bravo, mon grand. Tu as trouvé ça tout seul?_

- Les Hommes du Sud sont les bienvenus ici.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Que pouvait-elle répondre? L'héritière d'Isildur? La ranger du Nord?

- Une amie de Gandalf le gris.

L'homme acquiesça en silence.

- Alors nous sommes ici dans un but commun.

Il marqua une pause.

- Amie.

- _Déjà?_ Faillit répondre Strider. Mais elle se retint.

L'homme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de se diriger vers la statue elfique sous posait l'épée brisée d'Elendil. Strider se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Les fragments de Narsil, murmura-t-il rêveusement. La lame qui sépara l'Anneau de la main de Sauron.

Il prit la lame en main, la soupesant. Et s'entailla le doigt dessus.

- Et toujours tranchante, observa-t-il.

Il dut surprendre la sourire ironique sur le visage de Strider, et reposa précipitamment la lame, qui glissa au sol avec fracas.

- Rien d'autre qu'un héritage brisé, marmonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Strider se leva, ramassa l'épée et la remit presque religieusement en place.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur du passé? Tu es l'héritière d'Isildur, pas Isildur lui-même.

_Arwen._

Strider soupira. Son amie arrivait toujours aux moments où on l'attendait le moins.

- Le même sang coule dans nos veines. La même faiblesse.

Arwen s'avança vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ton temps viendra. Tu feras face au même mal et tu le vaincras. A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Araniel. Ú or le a ú or nin.

L'Elfe eut un sourire malicieux.

- Mon frère t'attend dans les jardins.

**…**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur un pont traversant la rivière qui serpentait dans les jardins de Rivendell. Elladan était si beau, la lune parant sa peau de reflets argentés, que Strider eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur de la poitrine. Avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire...

- Renech i lu i erui govannen? (Te rappelles-tu la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés?)

- Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen. (J'ai cru que c'était un rêve), murmura-t-elle.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses paumes.

- Gwenwin in enninath...U-arnech in naeth i si celich. (De longues années ont passé. Tu ne portais pas le fardeau que tu portes maintenant.) Renech i beth i pennen? (Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'avais dit?)

Elle soupira.

- Tu avais dit que tu te lierais à moi. Que tu renoncerais à l'immortalité des Elfes.

- Et c'est ce que je ferais. Je préfère partager ta vie et mourir avec toi que de vivre seul pendant des millénaires.

Il serra sa main dans les siennes.

- Je choisis une vie mortelle.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas pour moi.

Elladan appuya son front contre celui de la ranger.

- C'est à moi de décider à qui je donne mon cœur.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Non.

Elle recula brusquement.

- Ta place est auprès de ton peuple. Pas avec moi. Je vais vieillir et mourir et tu resteras éternellement jeune. Ça serait trop cruel pour nous deux.

- Araniel...

Elle le fit taire d'un geste.

- Je t'aime, Elladan. Mais je refuse que tu fasses ce sacrifice.

L'Elfe sourit tristement.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites?

Elle soutint son regard. Le désespoir qu'elle y lisait lui faisait mal au-delà de toute mesure. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui.

Elladan soupira, et l'attira à lui. Elle l'étreignit avec force, sachant bien que c'était la dernière fois. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Alors je partirais pour les Havres, si c'est ton choix. Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours.

Strider s'arracha à ses bras, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et s'en alla sans se retourner, le laissant seul au milieu du pont. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la croie faible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change d'avis et gâche leurs deux existences. Elle attendit d'être hors de la vue de l'Elfe pour éclater en sanglots.

Une main consolatrice se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard plein de sollicitude de Gandalf.

- Tout va bien?

Elle essuya rapidement sa figure.

- Oui.

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Elle se sentait mieux. Soulagée.  
Elle tenta de se recomposer une contenance en lançant la première banalité qui lui passa par la tête.

- J'ai croisé un Homme, tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque. Grand et blond. Savez-vous qui il est, Gandalf?

L'Istar acquiesça.

-Vous avez dû voir Boromir, le Capitaine de la Tour Blanche. C'est le fils de l'Intendant Denethor. Il est arrivé hier.

- Eh, bien, commenta Strider en pinçant les lèvres, s'il est comme son père, ça promet.

Elle avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le cœur n'y était pas.


	3. le conseil d'Elrond

- Amis de toujours et étrangers venus de loin, commença le seigneur Elrond. Nous sommes réunis ici pour répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est à l'aube de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous combattrez, ou perdrez. Nous sommes tous uni par ce même destin.

Strider dévisagea tous ceux qui participaient au conseil. Principalement de vieilles connaissances. Frodo et Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf le Gris, évidemment. Legolas Greenleaf, fils de Thranduil, prince elfique blond aux yeux bleus de la Forêt Noire, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, un jeune nain roux, ainsi que son père. Et Boromir du Gondor.  
Elrond se tourna vers les Hobbits.

- Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodo, dit-il.

Le Semi-Homme se leva lentement, et déposa l'Anneau sur le piédestal au centre du cercle. L'effort qu'il faisait pour s'en séparer était visible.

- Alors, c'est vrai, dit soudain Boromir.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Dans un rêve que nous fîmes, mon frère et moi, tout n'était qu'Ombre. Mais à l'Ouest, une pâle lueur persistait. Et une voix criait : Votre Fin est proche. Le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'Anneau.

- Le Fléau d'Isildur, murmura-t-il, tendant la main vers l'Unique.

"Boromir!" tonna Elrond.

Strider se raidit.  
Gandalf se leva, et lança une phrase en langage noir. La lumière s'assombrit soudain. Le gondorien recula, et tous les autres se crispèrent sur leurs sièges.

- Jamais de tels mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue, ici, à Imladris! cracha Elrond.

- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, seigneur Elrond, car le Parler Noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions de l'Est! L'Anneau est maléfique!, dit calmement l'Istar.

- Cet Anneau est un don, déclara Boromir, se relevant. Un Don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Depuis longtemps déjà, mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, tient à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, si vos terres sont encore en sécurité! Donnez au Gondor l'Arme de notre Ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui!

Strider reconnut la marque de Denethor dans ces mots. Arrogance, fierté et cupidité. Elle se leva face à lui.

- On ne peut contrôler l'Unique. Personne ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique n'appartient qu'à Sauron! Il n'a pas d'autre Maître!

Boromir la toisa avec dédain et elle regretta tout de suite cette intervention. Elle lisait dans ses yeux aussi clairement que s'il avait parlé à haute voix.

- Que fait une bonne femme à ce conseil?

Strider se félicita de ne pas porter de robe. L'effet aurait été désastreux.

- Et comment une...ranger du Nord peut-elle juger de ces choses? poursuit-il sur un ton narquois.

- Ce n'est pas une simple ranger. C'est Araniel fille d'Arathorn! Et vous lui devez serment d'allégeance!

L'intervention a surpris tous le monde. Legolas a encore mis les pieds dans le plat.  
_Crétin d'Elfe Sylvestre.  
_En une phrase, Strider est redevenue Araniel.

-Araniel... marmonna Boromir. L'héritière d'Isildur?

- Et l'Héritière du Trône de Gondor! Continua Legolas.

- Havo dad Legolas, dit Araniel, mal à l'aise, fusillant l'elfe du regard.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. En un instant, le regard de Boromir était passé du dédain poli au mépris ouvert. Elle savait ce qu'il voyait.  
Une femme frêle vêtue d'habits masculins gris et sobres, aux épaules trop larges et aux hanches étroites, aux jambes interminables, aux cheveux noirs négligement tressés, au teint anormalement hâlé, et aux yeux bleu gris éteints. Elle n'avait rien d'une héritière d'Isildur, encore moins d'une reine potentielle, et elle le savait. Mais Araniel ne voulait pas se laisser humilier et perdre la face devant cet homme. À présent il ne la considérait plus comme une simple femme qui n'était pas à sa juste place, mais comme une rivale, et cela se voyait dans son attitude. Alors elle se tint droite, leva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de reine. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il se rassit en la défiant des yeux.

- Araniel a raison, dit Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

- Vous n'avez autre choix que de le détruire, renchérit Elrond.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire? clama soudain Gimli. Le nain aux cheveux roux foncés se leva brusquement, et brandit sa hache, avant de l'abattre sur l'Anneau de toute ses forces. Mais l'arme explosa sous le choc, projetant le nain au sol.  
Le malaise de Frodon n'échappe pas à Araniel.

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucuns des moyens que nous ayons être notre possession, dit calmement Elrond. Il a été conçu dans les flammes de Mount Doom, et il n'y a que là-bas qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut donc l'y emmener. L'un de vous, doit le faire, conclut-il.

Silence de mort.

- On ne rentre pas en Mordor aussi facilement, soupira Boromir. Car il y a là quelque chose de pire que les Orcs. Un mal qui ne dort jamais. Le grand Grand Oeil ne s'endort jamais. C'est une terre dévastée et l'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix milles hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est pure folie.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit? cracha Legolas. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

Ces deux là ne se supportaient pas et c'était visible.

- Et je suppose que vous croyez que c'est à vous de le faire? Demanda sournoisement Gimli.

- Si nous échouons, que ce passera-t-il? explosa Boromir. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Sauron aura récupéré l'Anneau!?

- Je préfère mourir que de le voir entre les mains d'un elfe!, tonna Gimli, menaçant, brandissant ce qui restait de sa hache.

Et soudain, sous les yeux médusé d'Araniel, consternée, la situation dégénèra. Tout le monde se leva, même Gandalf et Elrond, pour s'invectiver. On en vint presque aux mains.  
Soudain, une petite voix s'éleva dans le vacarme.

- Je vais le faire!

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

- JE VAIS LE FAIRE! Répéta Frodo plus fort.

Tous se turent subitement et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor, dit le Hobbit. Bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen, ajoute-t-il après un silence.

- Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau, Frodo Baggins, soupira Gandalf. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Alors Araniel se leva.

- Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais, dit-elle, avant de ce mettre à genoux devant le Hobbit. Mon épée est vôtre.

- Et mon arc est vôtre! dit Legolas, s'avançant à son tour.

- Et ma hache! Dit Gimli le nain.

Boromir soupira.

- Vous avez le destin du monde entre vos mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté de ce Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Une sorte de tornade jaillit soudain des buissons.

- Hé! Cria Sam Gamgee. Monsieur Frodo n'ira nul part sans moi!

- Non, en effet, dit Elrond en riant. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela, même s'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non!

Deux autres voix s'élevèrent alors.

-NOUS VENONS AUSSI! s'exclame Merry Brandybuck, arrivant en courant, Pippin Took sur les talons.

- Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher!

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents, pour cette mission... Quête... Chose? ajouta Pippin sur un ton pompeux, en bombant son maigre torse.

Araniel entendit distinctement Boromir ricaner.

- Bon alors ça te met hors course, Pippin, marmonna Merry de façon à ce que tout le monde entende.

- Neuf compagnons..., dit Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau!

- Chouette! s'exclame Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va?

- Par Eru, songea Araniel, un Elfe qui n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un Orc attardé, un Nain belliqueux, quatre Hobbits dont un cuisinier et un imbécile heureux, une femme, un vieillard et un patriote misogyne. Ça ne va pas être triste, cette quête...

**reviews?**


	4. les crébains du pays de dun

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient partis pour le Mordor. Araniel écoutait d'un air absent Gandalf et Gimli se disputer sur l'itinéraire à suivre.

- Nous devons poursuivre notre route à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pour encore quarante jours. Si nous avons de la chance, la trouée du Rohan sera toujours ouverte pour nous et nous prendrons la route de l'Est pour le Mordor.

Araniel tira sur sa pipe, laissant échapper un nuage de fumée. L'itinéraire ne l'intéressait pas pour l'instant. Son esprit était tourné vers sa dernière conversation avec Elrond, devant la tombe de sa mère.

_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. J'ai donné l'espoir aux Dunedains, je n'ai gardé aucun espoir pour moi-même._

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur le monument funéraire de Gilraen.

- Dans son coeur, ta mère savait que tu serais traquée toute ta vie, avait dit Elrond.

Araniel n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

- Mais tu ne peux plus continuer à essayer d'échapper à ton destin. Les forgerons des Elfes vont reforger l'épée-qui-fut-brisée et tu es la seule à pouvoir la brandir.

- Je ne veux pas ce pouvoir. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

C'était Strider qui avait parlé. Et aussi Estel. Araniel ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Tu es la dernière de la lignée. Il n'y en a aucun autre.

Araniel avait soupiré sans faire de commentaire. Techniquement, c'était faux. Il y avait Halbarad. Mais ce n'était qu'une branche collatérale.

- J'ai appris que tu laissais Elladan partir.

Araniel avait senti son cœur se serrer. Pour la première fois, elle avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait.

- Je suis fier de toi, Estel.

Elle avait soudain eu envie de frapper Elrond. Mais cela n'aurait pas apaisé sa peine. Bien au contraire.

La ranger glissa ses doigts sur l'Evenstar accroché à son cou. Arwen le lui avait donné avant son départ.

- Pour ta protection, avait-elle dit.

Arwen partait aussi. Bientôt Araniel aurait perdu sa seule amie. Autant dire, tout. Elle avait tenté de refuser le présent, sachant à quel point l'Elfe tenait à ce bijou.

- C'est un cadeau, avait répliqué Arwen.

Araniel aspira de nouveau, sentant le tabac lui racler les poumons.  
Devant elle, Boromir tentait d'inculquer quelques notions d'escrime à Merry et Pippin.

- Bien. Très bien.

Les Hobbits s'en sortaient pas mal. C'était une nouvelle facette de Boromir qu'Araniel découvrait. Le côté surprotecteur. Il voyait les Hobbits comme des enfants sans défense.

- Il ferait un bon père, pensa-t-elle.

Une minute...Qu'est-ce-que c'était que cette idée saugrenue? Un bon père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas chercher.

- Bouges tes pieds, Pippin, lança-t-elle. Son regard dévia sur le gondorien. C'était un excellent combattant. Souple et rapide. Elle voyait distinctement les muscles puissants rouler sous la tunique. Pourquoi sa nuque devenait-elle brûlante tout d'un coup?

- Tu te débrouilles bien, Pippin, observa Merry.

- Merci.

Merry remplaça son ami contre Boromir. Du coin de l'oeil, Araniel vit que Frodo et Sam observait le combat en riant.

- Si quelqu'un me demandais mon opinion, ce que personne n'a fait jusqu'à présent, grogna le Gimli, je dirais que nous prenons la route la plus longue. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les Mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement.

- Non, Gimli, répondit Gandalf. Je ne prendrais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Araniel était déjà entrée une fois dans la Moria. Une seule. Et cela lui avait suffi.  
Elle vit Legolas grimper sur un rocher, les yeux plissés pour regarder au loin.

- Et bien, pensa-t-elle, il était temps de penser à te rendre utile.

- Argh!

Le cri de Pippin attira son attention. La lame de Boromir avait heurté sa main.

- Désolé, s'exclama le gondorien, l'air paniqué.

Il se précipita vers le Hobbit avec l'intention évidente d'examiner la blessure. Pippin lui donna un grand coup de pieds dans la jambe.

- Attrapes-le! cria Merry en se ruant sur Boromir.

- POUR LA COMTÉ! brailla Pippin. Tiens-le, Merry!

Sous les yeux médusés d'Araniel, ils renversèrent un gondorien hilare sur le sol. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

- Messieurs, cela suff...

Elle se retrouva par terre sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Les Hobbits avaient attrapé ses jambes et l'avaient renversée sans qu'elle s'y attende.

_Les petits saligauds..._

- Mon bras, cria Pippin! Vous coincez mon bras!

_Bien fait pour toi._

- C'est quoi, ça? demanda Sam.

- Rien, répondit Gimli. Juste un nuage.

- Ça se déplace rapidement, observa un Boromir qui essayait vainement de se dépêtrer des Hobbits. Contre le vent.

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun, cria Legolas.

Ça, c'était mauvais.

- Cachez-vous, cria Araniel en se ruant sur son épée posée un peu plus loin.

- Vite!

- Frodo! À couvert! ordonna-t-elle au Hobbit.

Sam piétina le feu pour l'éteindre pendant que chacun ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et se cachait tant bien que mal sous les buissons.  
Araniel se retrouva collée à Boromir, dans une position un peu inconfortable. Elle tenta de s'écarter mais il l'attira brusquement contre lui.

- Vous êtes folle? Siffla-t-il. Vous voulez nous faire repérer?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais elle n'aimait pas être aussi près de lui. Pas plus que d'avoir son bras serré autour de sa taille. Un grand vol de corbeaux noirs passa au-dessus d'eux, décrivant de larges cercles dans le ciel. Araniel grimaça, tendue comme un arc. Leurs croassements lui vrillaient les oreilles.  
Ils attendirent un long moment après que les oiseaux aient disparus au loin pour oser se montrer à découvert. Boromir desserra son étreinte sur la taille d'Araniel qui roula loin de lui aussi vite qu'elle le put, lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

- Des espions de Saruman, maugréa Gandalf. Le passage du Sud est surveillé. Nous devons passer par le Caradhras.

Araniel observa les cimes enneigées au loin. Ça allait être long. Très long.


	5. caradhras

Araniel détestait la neige. C'était froid, lourd et humide. Et ça entravait leur progression. Si ça continuait, au rythme où ils allaient, ils mettraient un siècle à atteindre le Mordor. Et ils n'avaient _pas_ un siècle.  
La ranger jeta un regard mauvais aux pics enneigés qui la narguait. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils reculaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Devant elle, les Hobbits peinaient, de même que le Nain, le Magicien et l'Homme. Seul l'Elfe continuait d'avancer de sa démarche gracieuse, s'enfonçant à peine dans la neige.  
Soudain, Frodo trébucha, tomba et dévala la pente sur plusieurs mètres, faisant voler les particules d'eau gelée en tous sens.

- Frodo! s'exclama la ranger.  
Elle se précipita à son aide et le releva, essuyant la neige de ses vêtements.  
Le Hobbit porta instinctivement ses mains à son cou. L'Anneau ne s'y trouvait plus. Araniel sentit une sueur plus froide encore que la neige dans laquelle ils pataugeaient couler le long de son dos, et le regard désespéré du Semi-Homme acheva de la faire paniquer. Elle ne mit heureusement pas beaucoup de temps à repèrer l'Anneau et sa chaîne, par terre un peu plus haut, et donna une légère poussée dans le dos du Hobbit pour le faire avancer. Mais avant qu'il n'eut pu faire un geste, Boromir ramassa l'Anneau, et l'éleva devant sa figure, l'air complètement fasciné. Immédiatement, Araniel crispa ses doigts sur la garde de son épée. Gandalf se retourna, de même que les autres membres de la Communauté.

- Boromir, dit doucement Araniel.  
- C'est une étrange fatalité, murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur, le regard fixé sur l'Anneau qui pendillait au bout de sa chaîne, que nous devions souffrir d'autant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose...  
Il leva une main hésitante pour la rapprocher dangereusement de l'Anneau, comme hypnotisé.  
- Boromir! répéta la ranger.  
Il sursauta, comme si on l'avait tiré d'un cauchemar, semblant reprendre contact avec la réalité.  
- Donnez l'Anneau à Frodo.  
Elle garda sa main sur l'épaule du Hobbit, le sentant trembler.  
Boromir avait le regard perdu. Il descendit la pente et tendit l'Anneau à Frodo comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts. Le Hobbit le lui arracha presque des mains.  
- À vos ordres. Je n'en ai cure.  
Il eut un rire gêné et ébouriffa les cheveux de Frodo avant de se retourner et de reprendre son ascension.  
Araniel attendit qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable avant de relâcher sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Elle se promit mentalement de garder un oeil sur le gondorien et de ne jamais le laisser seul avec Frodo.  
L'attrait que l'Anneau exerçait sur Boromir était visible et potentiellement dangereux.  
Le coeur des Hommes est aisément corruptible, pensa-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en personne. Même pas en moi, qui suis la descendante de celui que l'Anneau a consumé.

La tempête les prit totalement par surprise. Ils se trouvaient en équilibre sur une corniche étroite quand la neige se mit à tomber par paquets, accompagnée de rafales de vent glacé. Il devint bientôt quasiment impossible d'avancer. On aurait dit que le Caradhras déchaînait toute sa fureur sur eux. Araniel n'avait encore jamais vu cela, malgré ses longues années d'existence.

Soudain, Legolas, qui marchait en avant, s'immobilisa.  
- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs.  
Araniel tendit l'oreille. Malgré son ouïe plus fine que la normale, elle n'entendait que le vent.  
- C'est Saruman! hurla Gandalf.  
Araniel retint une envie incongrue de s'esclaffer en voyant que des stalactites s'était formées dans la barbe du vieux mage.  
On entendit soudain un craquement de mauvais augure. Araniel leva la tête pour voir des rochers leur arriver dessus depuis le sommet de la montagne, heureusement sans les atteindre.  
- Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Gandalf! Il faut faire demi-tour!  
Le vieil homme secoua la tête.  
- Non!  
Il s'avança sur le rebord de la corniche, le bâton levé.  
- Ce Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Dors, Caradhras, soit calme, reste tranquille, contient ta force!) incanta-t-il.  
Cette fois-ci, Araniel entendit distinctement à travers la tempête la réponse de Saruman. Elle ne comprit pas les paroles, mais le sens était clair. Il les maudissait.  
Et Gandalf n'était pas assez puissant pour contrer le maléfice.

Un éclair frappa le sommet de la montagne, déclenchant une avalanche. Araniel n'eut pas le temps de crier avant de se retrouver ensevelie sous la neige. Le froid s'infiltra insidieusement sous ses vêtements. Elle réfréna la panique qui montait en elle et creusa frénétiquement la neige molle au dessus de sa tête pour se dégager. Elle émergea avec soulagement, aspirant l'air à longues goulées. Legolas s'était déjà remis sur pied et aidait Gandalf à se dépètrer. La ranger aperçut un morceau de cape qui dépassait de la poudreuse et, en tirant dessus, parvint à récupérer deux Hobbits frigorifiés mais vivants.  
- Nous devons quitter la montagne! Prenons la Trouée du Rohan et la route de l'Ouest vers ma cité!  
C'était la voix de Boromir derrière elle. Araniel se tourna à demi. Le gondorien tenait Merry et Pippin serrés contre lui.  
- La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop de l'Isengard!  
- Si nous ne pouvons traverser la montagne, passons par en dessous! Passons par les mines de la Moria! dit une voix étouffée.  
Araniel ne parvenait pas à distinguer le Nain. Seule une partie de son casque émergeait d'un monticule de neige.  
Maudits soient-ils tous les deux avec leurs idées fixes! La Moria ou l'Isengard, ils parlaient d'un choix!  
Araniel rapprocha Sam et Frodo de son propre corps. Les deux Hobbits étaient congelés. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, et Araniel le savait.  
Gandalf sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider, finit-il par dire.  
Araniel leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si un Hobbit pouvait prendre une décision sensée avec un cerveau gelé. Déjà qu'en temps normal...  
- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, s'écria Boromir sur un ton suppliant qu'Araniel ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Cela serait la mort des Hobbits!  
Pippin appuya la déclaration d'un reniflement pitoyable.  
- Frodo?  
Le Hobbit hésita un moment. Il avait l'air vraiment perdu et Araniel résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer.  
- Nous passerons par les Mines, bredouilla-t-il.  
Oh non, pas les Mines, pensa Araniel. Gandalf, par pitié, plutôt le Rohan...  
Gandalf soupira.  
- Ainsi soit-il.

**Hello! merci pour vos reviews les filles c'est super encourageant^^**  
**On m'a posé une question à propos de mes rythmes de publication: je publie le chapitre quand j'ai fini de l'écrire donc il n'y a pas de rythme précis. Je sais. Je suis bordélique.**


	6. lothlorien

Gandalf est tombé.

_Gandalf._  
_Est._  
_Tombé._

Araniel pressa ses poings sur ses yeux pour faire disparaître l'image du vieillard courbé face au démon, disparaissant dans le gouffre.  
La Communauté avait échoué à protéger un de ses membres. _Elle_ avait échoué.  
À la culpabilité s'ajoutait l'humiliation. Boromir avait eu raison. Depuis le début. Il lui était difficile de l'admettre, mais elle reconnaissait qu'ils auraient dû passer par la Trouée du Rohan.  
Et le gondorien était celui qui s'en tirait le plus honorablement dans l'affaire.  
Il était le seul à avoir gardé la tête froide. Le seul à n'avoir jamais cessé de se battre.  
C'est lui qui devrait diriger cette compagnie. Pas moi.  
Il avait affronté le troll. Quasiment seul. Et l'avait payé de quelques contusions et d'une bonne migraine après avoir été projeté contre le mur. Araniel détestait s'en rendre compte, mais ce type était courageux.  
Quand Gandalf était tombé, elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait été incapable de réfléchir. Elle était restée là, à regarder. Après tout, Gandalf ne pouvait pas mourir.

_N'est-ce pas?  
_  
Et c'était Boromir qui s'était comporté comme elle aurait du le faire.  
- Araniel! avait-il hurlé, la sortant de son hébétude. C'était lui qui les avait guidé vers la sortie. Lui qui avait transporté Frodo sur son dos pendant la moitié du trajet.  
Et elle...  
Elle, elle les avait empêché de ressasser leur chagrin. Elle les avait remis en route. Elle s'était forgé une armure. Un bloc d'impassibilité. Ils n'avaient pas compris.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'avait compris. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'était comprise elle-même.

_Depuis quand suis-je aussi insensible?  
_  
- Legolas! Relevez-les! s'était-elle contentée d'ordonner.  
- Laissez leur un moment! Par pitié! l'avait supplié Boromir.  
Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même.  
- La nuit, ces collines grouillent d'Orcs! Nous devons gagner les bois de la Lothlorien.  
Elle avait remis rageusement son épée au fourreau. L'incompréhension qu'elle avait lue dans le regard du gondorien l'insupportait.  
- Venez, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Relevez-les!  
Elle avait relevé Sam elle-même.  
- Frodo?  
Le Hobbit lui tournait le dos. Il s'était retourné lentement. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer, et Araniel avait failli se mettre à pleurer aussi. Mais un chef qui pleurait n'était pas un chef. Encore plus si c'était une femme. Elle devait être forte et ne pas se laisser aller. Plus jamais.  
Ils avaient atteint la Lorien le soir-même. Elle avait été presque soulagée d'être interceptée par Haldir. Même si elle appréciait moins d'avoir une flêche pointée sur son front.  
Et puis la Dame Galadriel les avait accueillis et il avait fallu raconter. Revivre ce moment qu'elle aurait aimé n'avoir jamais vécu.  
Et s'entendre dire que la quête dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués était vouée à l'échec et à la mort.

- Ne laissez pas vos coeurs se troubler, avait dit la Dame. Aller et reposez vous. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix...  
Maigre consolation. Dormir ne leur rendrais pas Gandalf comme si ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne serait pas là à leur réveil.  
Et Araniel ne pouvait se reposer. Pas avec la complainte lancinante des Elfes dans les oreilles.  
Ils pleuraient Mithrandir. Autant qu'elle pleurait intérieurement alors que ses yeux restaient secs.  
Araniel passa une main lasse sur son front. Il fallait qu'elle marche. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose.  
Elle aperçut Boromir, assis à l'écart sur la racine d'un mallorne.  
La Dame l'avait troublé, Araniel le savait bien. Que lui avait-elle donc montré mentalement? Il s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille.  
La ranger se leva et se dirigea vers lui.  
La peine était lourde, mais moins si elle était partagée.

- Reposez-vous. Ces frontières sont bien protégées.  
Le gondorien frissonna.  
- Je ne trouverais pas de repos ici. J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête.  
Araniel se crispa. Elle non plus n'aimait pas qu'on s'introduise dans son esprit.  
- Elle a parlé de mon père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit: Même maintenant l'espoir demeure. Mais je n'en vois aucun. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu d'espoir.  
Boromir ressemblait à un petit garçon effrayé, et Araniel retint une envie incongrue de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.  
- Mon père est un homme noble, mais son autorité s'affaiblit. Et maintenant notre peuple perd sa foi en lui.  
Le gondorien fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Araniel se laissa tomber sur une racine à côté de lui.  
- Il compte sur moi pour arranger les choses et j'aimerais y arriver. Je voudrais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée.  
Il se tourna vers elle.  
- L'avez vous déjà vue, Araniel? La Tour Blanche d'Ecthelion, brillant comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent, ses bannières flottant haut dans la brise du matin. Avez-vous déjà été rappelé à la maison par le son des trompettes d'argent?  
La ranger retint un sourire amusé.

_Il devient lyrique, ma parole.  
_  
- J'ai vu la Cité Blanche. Il y a longtemps.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler de sa patrie avec autant d'amour. Mais elle n'avait pas de patrie.  
Boromir lui saisit le bras et le serra.  
- Un jour, nos chemins nous y ramèneront. Et les gardes de la Tour pourront annoncer que les Seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour.  
Araniel sourit avec tristesse. C'était lui le seigneur du Gondor. Pas elle.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Boromir laissa échapper un petit rire.  
- Vous me faites penser à une histoire que mon père m'a raconté.  
Araniel haussa un sourcil.  
- Il y a un peu plus de 50 ans, il y avait une femme dans l'Armée du Gondor.  
- Vraiment?  
- Elle se faisait passer pour un homme du nom de Thorongil.

_Denethor. Vieux pourri.  
_  
- Elle était assez masculine à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je pense que personne ne s'en est jamais douté à part mon père. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il savait.  
La ranger se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

_Assez masculine, hein?  
_  
- Pourquoi?  
Boromir haussa les épaules.  
- C'était un excellent soldat. Elle a démissionné de l'armée et a disparu on ne sais où.  
Il regarda rêveusement au loin.  
- Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. Il fallait avoir un sacré culot pour agir comme elle l'a fait.  
Araniel ricana.  
- Ça, c'est sûr. Et pour répondre à votre question, elle se porte à merveille.  
Boromir fronça les sourcils.  
- Que voulez vous dire?  
- À votre avis?  
Il la regarda attentivement. Elle lui souriait d'un air ironique.  
- Thorongil?  
- En personne.  
- C'est impossible.  
- Et pourquoi donc?  
- Vous n'avez pas 70 ans.  
- Non, effectivement.  
Boromir sourit d'un air soulagé.  
- Je me disais bien, aussi. J'ai cru un instant que...  
- J'en ai 87.  
Il lui lança un regard aigu.  
- C'est vrai que vous êtes du peuple des Dunedains...  
Araniel pouffa.  
- Assez masculine, hein?  
- Mon père a peut-être un peu exagéré.  
Boromir grimaça.  
- Vous devez avoir connu ma mère.  
Araniel sourit tristement.  
Oui, elle avait connu Finduilas.  
- Oui.  
- Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. Elle est morte quand j'avais 5 ans. À la naissance de mon frère.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Elle était sincère.  
Il se tourna vers elle, s'adossant contre le mallorne.  
- Pouvez-vous me parler d'elle?  
Araniel fut stupéfaite de la requête. Un instant, elle maudit Denethor. C'était à lui que ce rôle était dévolu après tout.  
- Elle...elle était blonde. Et très belle. Vous avez ses yeux.  
- On m'a souvent dit que je lui ressemblais.  
La ranger acquiesça. Oui. Boromir tenait physiquement plus de Finduilas que de Denethor.  
- Elle était...  
Araniel hésita un instant, pesant ce qu'elle devait dire ou pas.  
- Elle n'aimait pas mon père.  
Le visage de Boromir ne reflétait aucune émotion.  
- Elle semblait souvent triste, acquiesça-t-elle.  
- Elle le haïssait.  
C'était un constat, dit sur un ton neutre.  
- Mon père a rendu Faramir responsable de sa mort, et il le traite comme...comme un moins que rien alors que c'est LUI qui l'a tuée.  
Araniel ne dit rien, choqué par l'indifférence avec laquelle Boromir disait ces mots.  
_J'ai haï mon père moi aussi. Mais pas de cette façon._  
Quel père Denethor est-il pour être à ce point détesté de son fils préféré?  
- Denethor est quelqu'un de...compliqué, marmonna-t-elle. Sa charge le rend...amer.  
- Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira Boromir.

Araniel comprit que la conversation était terminée. L'instant de complicité était passé.  
Elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa couchette.  
- Vous devriez dormir, lança-t-elle à Boromir.  
Le gondorien se leva lourdement.  
- Araniel?  
- Oui?  
Elle le vit hésiter un moment, se mordant les lèvres.  
- Merci de m'avoir écouté, dit-il finalement.  
Elle hocha la tête. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, cela lui avait aussi fait du bien.

**Reviews?**


	7. la rivière Anduin

La rivière Anduin serpentait sur des dizaines de kilomètres à travers la Terre du Milieu, entourée de hautes falaises de craie et de forêts denses. Ici, pas de civilisation à des lieues à la ronde, et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait Araniel. Tout en pagayant, la ranger observait les rives avec circonspection. Tout lui semblait hostile depuis un certain temps.  
Les paroles de Celeborn avant leur départ de la Lorien avaient été plus qu'alarmantes.

- Chaque lieue que vous parcourerez vers le Sud vous rapprochera du danger. Des Orcs du Mordor ont été vus sur la rive Est de l'Anduin. Vous serez en sécurité seulement sur la rive Ouest.  
Araniel avait hoché la tête en silence. Le conseil d'un Elfe était toujours bon à prendre et elle le savait mieux que quiconque.  
- D'étranges créatures portant la Main Blanche ont été vues à nos frontières. À présent les Orcs n'ont plus peur de voyager sous le soleil.  
Il avait sorti une dague de sa manche et lui avait tendu. La ranger avait examiné l'arme avec attention, consciente de la valeur du présent. La lame était large et courbe, gravée de runes elfiques.  
- Le aphadar aen. (Vous êtes traqués.) Par la rivière vous avez une chance de semer vos ennemis aux chutes de Rauros.  
Araniel donna un coup de pagaie dans l'eau avec une hargne inaccoutumée. Les chutes de Rauros. Un gigantesque escalier aquatique de plus de 50 mètres de hauteur. Une chute là-dedans et c'était la mort assurée.  
La ranger leva les yeux. Les falaises se rapprochaient au dessus d'eux, formant presque un tunnel de roches cachant le soleil, et elle se sentit soudain oppressée. Comme dans la Moria. Elle n'aimait décidémment pas les espaces clos. Elle était faite pour l'extérieur.

_Je suis une fille des plaines et des routes. Sans foyer ni attaches. Une éternelle errante._

Derrière elle, Legolas et Gimli discutaient. Calmement. Sans s'envoyer des piques racistes portant sur l'hygiène des Nains ou le manque de virilité flagrant des Elfes. Pour une fois, c'était presque reposant. Même si ça n'allait probablement pas durer.  
- J'ai reçu ma pire blessure en quittant ces bois, jetant un dernier regard sur ce que le monde a de plus beau, soupira le Nain. À présent je ne parlerais plus jamais de beauté sauf en ce qui concerne son cadeau.  
- Quel était-il? demanda Legolas.  
- Je lui ai demandé un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée.  
Araniel fut stupéfaite du culot du Nain.  
- Elle m'en a donné trois.  
La ranger soupira. Le Nain et elle se ressemblaient en fin de compte. Souffrant d'un amour irréalisable et impossible. Et l'acceptant comme tel.

L'esprit d'Araniel repartit en Lothlorien.  
- Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous donner que le présent que vous portez déjà, lui avait dit Galadriel.  
L'Elfe avait caressé le pendentif qu'Araniel portait autour du cou.  
- Arwen vous tient en haute estime. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha." (J'ai peur que la grâce d'Arwen Undómiel ne diminue)  
- Elle est partie pour les Havres. De même que...  
La Dame avait levé un sourcil.  
- De même qu'Elladan, avait achevé la ranger.  
- Ce choix était-il le sien ou lui avez vous imposé? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez votre propre choix à faire. Vous élevez au dessus des fautes de vos ancêtres depuis les jours d'Elendil, ou tomber dans les ténèbres avec ce qui reste de votre lignée.  
- La lignée s'éteindra avec moi.  
Galadriel lui avait caressé la joue.  
- Elladan n'était pas le seul à pouvoir vous apporter le bonheur. Déjà, dans votre esprit, il n'est plus qu'un fantôme du passé. C'est vers l'avenir qu'il faut vous tourner, et cet avenir ne se fera pas avec lui.  
Araniel avait baissé la tête.  
- Il n'y aura personne après lui.  
La reine elfique s'était contentée de sourire et de lui relever le menton du bout des doigts.  
- Un jour viendra un Homme qui vous sera destiné, et vous le reconnaîtrez. Peut-être même s'est-il déjà fait une place dans votre coeur sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, avait-elle ajouté-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Araniel avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait refermée. Il était inutile de demander le pourquoi du comment. Galadriel ne lui aurait pas répondu.  
- Namárië. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessari. (Adieu. Nous ne nous reverrons pas, Elessari.)

Le canyon se resserra davantage, plongeant la compagnie dans l'ombre, assombrissant les eaux de la rivière. Le soir tombait.  
- On s'arrête ici, ordonna Araniel, repérant une berge qui lui semblait convenable pour dresser un camp.  
Tandis que les Hobbits préparaient un feu, Araniel chercha Boromir des yeux. Le gondorien se tenait à moitié caché derrière un rocher, sourcils froncés, les yeux fixés sur un point précis de la rivière.  
La ranger suivit son regard. Quelque chose bougeait dans l'eau. En fait, c'était un tronc d'arbre qui avançait à une vitesse anormalement rapide.  
Araniel frissonna.  
_Il_ était toujours là. Pas moyen de s'en débarrasser.  
- Gollum, cracha-t-elle. Même prononcer le nom de cette créature lui laissait un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche.  
- Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'avais espéré que nous le sèmerions sur la rivière, mais il est beaucoup trop malin.  
Boromir eut une grimace de dégoût en apercevant fugitivement la créature disparaître dans les roseaux de la rive opposée.  
- S'il alerte l'ennemi de notre destination, cela va rendre la traversée encore plus dangereuse.

_Bravo. Belle relation de cause à effet, Boromir._

- Minas Tirith est la route la plus sûre et vous le savez.  
Oh, par Erù, il n'allait pas recommencer avec ça. Elle avait déjà mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.  
- De là nous pourrons nous regrouper. Attaquer le Mordor en force.  
- Il n'y a aucune force en Gondor qui puisse nous être utile, s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Vous étiez pourtant prête à croire les Elfes. Avez-vous donc si peu de foi en votre propre peuple?  
Araniel ne réagit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela? Non, elle n'avait pas confiance. Et elle l'assumait.  
- Oui, il y a de la faiblesse. Il y a de la fragilité. Mais il y a aussi du courage, et de l'honneur dans le coeur des Hommes. Mais vous ne le voyez pas.  
Araniel lui tourna le dos, décidant que la discussion avait assez duré. Boromir lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder. Elle tordit son bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise mais il tint bon.  
- Vous avez _peur_! siffla-t-il. Toute votre vie vous vous êtes cachée dans l'ombre, effrayée par qui vous êtes et par ce que vous êtes!  
Il hurlait presque.  
Araniel se dégagea d'une secousse brusque.  
- Je n'amènerais pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieues de VOTRE cité, cracha-t-elle sur un ton venimeux.  
Puis elle le planta là, s'éloignant le dos le plus droit possible.  
Elle avait voulu le blesser et elle avait parfaitement réussi.  
Alors pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas voir cette expression attristée teintée de mépris dans les yeux verts?

_Parce qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Parce qu'il est le seul à me voir telle que je suis réellement. Parce qu'il a compris ce que personne ne veut voir. Que je suis lâche. Éloigner Elladan était lâche. Quitter Rivendell était lâche. Se cacher de Sauron toutes ces années était lâche. Refuser d'être ce que je suis était lâche. À quel moment de ma vie ne l'ai-je pas été?_  
_Pourquoi fallait-il que la personne au monde la mieux à même de la comprendre soit cet imbécile? Le fils de Denethor, qui plus est._  
_Il n'est pas Denethor. Voilà pourquoi._

Le lendemain Boromir était renfrogné et ignora royalement Araniel toute la matinée. Quelque chose lui travaillait l'esprit et c'était visible.  
- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans la même barque que Frodo, songea-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
Le Hobbit était avec elle.  
Quelle dommage que les Semi-Hommes soient soi-disant incapables de pagayer assez vite. Ses bras commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien.  
Soudain Frodo poussa une exclamation et se redressa, faisant tanguer l'embarcation.  
- Doucement, maugréa Araniel. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre un bain anticipé. Même si elle n'aurait pas dit non, à cet instant précis, à une baignoire d'eau chaude.  
Puis elle aperçut ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Hobbit. Deux statues démesurées taillées à même la falaise. Deux rois de pierre qui les fixaient de leurs yeux sans regard, la main tendue comme pour les repousser. Araniel frappa affectueusement l'épaule du Hobbit.  
- Frodo, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. L'Argonath! Longtemps j'ai voulu contempler les rois de jadis. Mes ancêtres.

_Isildur et Anarion. Celui que l'Anneau a corrompu et son frère au destin également tragique._

Elle avait l'impression que les deux majestueuse sentinelles de granit la regardaient pensivement.  
Je ne suis pas celle que vous espériez, songea-t-elle avec amertume.  
Les exclamations admiratives du restant de la communauté (surtout les Hobbits et le Nain en fait) lui parvenaient comme de loin.

_Je ne serais pas reine. Je ne laisserais pas de trace dans l'histoire. Personne ne m'élèveras de statue et c'est bien comme cela._

L'Argonath disparut lentement au loin tandis que les barques elfiques étaient emportées par le courant de plus en plus rapide. Les chutes de Rauros étaient proches et Araniel voyait déjà la vapeur qui s'en élevait.  
La communauté fit une halte près d'Amon Hen. Le Mont des Soupirs. Ils tirèrent les barques au sec sur la berge de Parth Galen, une petite anse abritée près de laquelle s'élevait des ruines.  
- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, déclara la ranger. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pied.  
Elle commença à sortir les bagages des embarcation.  
- Nous entrerons en Mordor par le Nord.  
La région la plus inhospitalière. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
- Ah oui? dit le Nain d'un air ironique. C'est juste une manière simple pour se frayer un chemin à travers Emyn Muil? Un labyrinthe infranchissable de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et ça s'arrange après!  
La mine de Pippin s'allongea.  
- Un marigot humide et puant à perte de vue!  
Mais ce maudit Nain n'allait-il pas se taire?  
Le Hobbit avait l'air de monter à la potence.  
- C'est notre route, répliqua Araniel. Je vous suggère de vous reposer pour recouvrer vos forces, Maître Nain.  
Ce fut au tour de Gimli de faire la tête.  
- Recouvrer mes...

_Oui, Maître Nain. Et ne recommences pas à grogner comme tu viens de le faire sinon je te jure que je te fais manger ta hache assaisonnée avec ta barbe._

- Nous devons partir maintenant.  
Et c'était au tour de l'Elfe de s'y mettre à présent. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou bien?  
- Non, soupira Araniel en s'efforçant de rester calme. Les Orcs patrouillent sur la rive Est. Nous devons attendre d'être cachés par les ombres.  
- Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche.  
Il devient paranoïaque. Nous le devenons tous, songea-t-elle, dépitée.  
- Où est Frodo?  
La question soudaine de Merry glaça Araniel. Elle inspecta le camp du regard. Pas de trace du Hobbit. Et puis elle remarqua le bouclier de Boromir, négligemment posé à terre parmi les bagages. Pas de traces non plus de son propriétaire. Araniel se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. La peur se réveilla en elle. Insidieuse. Glacée.  
Boromir.  
Frodo.  
L'Anneau.  
Seuls dans la forêt.

_Oh, par Erù. Non._

**On approche de l'instant fatidique!** **Question pour la suite: Eowyn est-elle lesbienne ou pas? Je ne sais pas si ça apporterais quelque chose à l'histoire. Reviewez ou envoyez un PM pour me donner votre avis.**


	8. Amon Hen

Araniel examina la trace légère d'un petit pied sur le sol. Il lui avait été facile de repérer des empreintes de Hobbits. Ranger oblige. L'Elfe et le Nain étaient partis de leur côté, de même que les trois Semi-Hommes restants.  
- Je sais que vous êtes là, Frodo, soupira-t-elle. Vous pouvez vous montrer.  
Pas de réponse.

_Merde._  
_Si j'attrape Boromir, je le tue._

Araniel contourna les ruines avec précaution. Frodo était là. Elle le savait. On ne trompait pas ses sens de ranger.  
Un craquement soudain la fit se retourner, pour voir le Hobbit apparaître soudainement.

_Il a utilisé l'Anneau... Pour la discrétion, c'est râté.  
_  
Le Semi-Homme était pâle et tremblant. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de dix ans.  
Elle fit un pas vers lui.  
- Frodo?  
Le Hobbit avait le regard perdu. Elle fit un autre pas. Doucement. Il ne fallait pas l'effrayer.  
- Il s'est emparé de Boromir.

_Je le savais. Par Erù. Je le savais._

Un autre pas.  
- Où est l'Anneau?  
Frodo recula précipitamment, une expression terrorisée sur le visage. Prêt à s'enfuir.  
- Frodo!  
Elle s'agenouilla lentement face à lui.  
- J'ai juré de vous protèger, murmura-t-elle, le regard planté dans le sien.  
Le Hobbit eut un rictus amer.  
- Mais pouvez-vous me protéger de vous même?  
Araniel ne sut que répondre. Frodo ouvrit sa main à plat. L'Anneau était niché au creux de sa paume.  
- Le détruiriez-vous?  
Elle regarda l'Anneau. C'était vraiment un bel objet. Presque trop beau pour être détruit.

_Je ne suis pas Isildur._

Elle tendit la main vers l'Anneau presque malgré elle. Le bijou scintillait doucement sous le soleil. Un travail d'orfèvre parfait. Sans aucune imperfection.

_Je ne suis pas Isildur._

Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ou l'Anneau murmurait?  
- Araniel…Araniel…Elessari…  
C'était un chuintement. Produit par une voix ne provenait pas du monde des Hommes.

_Je ne suis pas Isildur...Alors qui suis-je?_

Araniel sourit tristement.

_Je suis Araniel fille d'Arathorn._

Elle referma les doigts de Frodo sur l'Anneau.  
- Je vous aurais suivi jusqu'à la fin. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.  
Le Semi-Homme était au bord des larmes.  
- Je sais.  
Araniel avait comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Le temps de la Communauté était révolu et elle n'allait pas tenter de l'empêcher.  
- Prenez soin des autres. Surtout de Sam. Il ne comprendrais pas.  
La ranger acquiesça. Ses yeux la brûlaient.  
Et puis elle vit la lame de l'épé Sting briller d'une lumière bleutée.

_Non. Manquait plus que ça.  
_  
Des Orcs.  
- Partez, Frodo, ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle sortit son épée. La lame émit un tintement sinistre.  
- Courez.  
Elle percevait nettement à présent le piétinement sourd de nombreux pieds chaussés de fer. Le Hobbit ne bougea pas, hésitant.  
- Courez! cria-t-elle.  
Le Hobbit fit volte face et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le permettait.  
- Bonne chance, Frodo, pensa la ranger. Vous allez en avoir besoin.  
Araniel se plaqua contre la colonne de pierre derrière elle. Ils approchaient et lui arrivaient droit dessus. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa cachette. Elle était calme. Une rage froide l'envahit.  
Un instant, elle jaugea la troupe des Orcs du regard.  
Par Erù. Des Uruk-hai. Couverts de peintures de guerre blanchâtres représentant à peu près la forme d'une main si on n'était pas trop regardant.  
Araniel eut un demi-sourire ironique. Elle ne tiendrait pas face à une troupe d'une centaine d'Uruk dont un seul devait faire deux fois son poids, elle le savait. Mais elle devait donner assez de temps à Frodo. Quitte à s'enfuir ensuite en hurlant quand elle estimerait avoir fait diversion assez longtemps.  
Elle leva son épée devant son visage et s'avança lentement vers les Orcs. Certains étaient déjà en train de rire en la voyant arriver. Et quelque part, elle était d'accord avec eux. Une femelle Humaine seule face à une compagnie d'Uruk-hai. Non mais vraiment.

Ils lui foncèrent dessus en hurlant, comptant sans doute sur la peur qu'ils provoquaient en temps normal. Malheureusement pour eux, Araniel n'était pas aussi impressionnable qu'ils l'avaient escompté.  
La ranger trancha au hasard dans la masse des Orcs, ayant la satisfaction de sentir de la chair et des os cèder sous le choc. En combat, elle marchait à l'instinct. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle agissait.  
Elle dut néanmoins reculer sous le nombre, et fut obligée de reculer jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre. Elle grimpa les marches à reculons, frappant d'estoc et de taille pour repousser ses adversaires. Une dizaine déjà étaient tombés, et il lui semblait qu'il ne cessait d'en arriver de nouveau.  
C'est alors qu'elle le vit.  
Il était immense et répugnant, avec une peau grisâtre, ce qui ressemblait à des dreadlocks crasseux sur la tête et le symbole de la Main Blanche grossièrement peint sur la figure. Son armure était souillée de sang et de poussière.  
C'était de loin l'Uruk-hai le plus monstrueux qu'elle avait jamais vu. Et elle en avait vu. Et puis la créature parla et Araniel sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos.  
- Trouvez les Semi-Hommes! Trouvez les Semi-Hommes!

_Sam. Merry. Pippin._  
_Oh par Erù._  
_Frodo._

Elle sauta du haut des ruines, atterrissant directement sur les Orcs.  
- Elendil! hurla-t-elle.  
Une hache et des flèches passèrent soudain de chaque côté d'elle, abattant les monstres se trouvant sur leur trajectoire. Legolas et Gimli surgirent soudain de derrière les ruines.  
Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez?  
- Partez, Araniel, cria l'Elfe.  
La ranger transperça un Orc dans le dos. Elle fit volte face pour en voir un se jeter sur elle, l'épée levée. Il était trop tard pour parer le coup. Mais l'Orc s'effondra au sol à ses pieds, une flèche plantée dans la colonne vertébrale. Et puis un son familier retentit par trois fois dans la forêt, et Araniel se figea.  
- Le Cor du Gondor! hurla Legolas.  
- Boromir.

_Je l'avais oublié, celui-là._

Araniel se tailla un chemin à travers les Orcs et se mit à courir en direction du Cor.

_Si le Cor cesse de retentir, c'est qu'il est mort. C'est lui-même qui l'a dit._

Araniel courait comme elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Elle avait échoué à préserver la Communauté une fois. Elle ne perdrait pas un autre de ses membres. Eut-elle cent fois souhaité être débarrassée de Boromir.

_Merde._

Elle savait avec précision où il était. Ses sens de ranger ne la trompaient jamais sur la provenance d'un son.  
Araniel avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes. Qu'elle ne courrait jamais assez vite. Elle y était presque. Elle arriverait à temps. Elle...

_Non._  
_Trop tard._

Boromir était à genoux. Elle ne voyait pas son expression, masquée par ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle ne voyait que les flèches plantées dans son torse. Et le Cor du Gondor fendu en deux. Et l'Orc, à dix pas de lui. Et la flèche dirigée droit vers sa tête. Et le sourire obscène de l'Uruk-hai. Le grand chef qu'elle avait vu quelques instants auparavant.

_Non._

Elle continuait à courir et elle avait l'impression que la distance entre eux et elle s'allongeait. Le temps lui paraissait sans fin. Il allait tirer. La corde était déjà tendue à se rompre. Et l'Orc continuait de sourire. De ce sourire affreux et pervers. Et Boromir releva la tête et Araniel vit ses yeux et elle ne supporta pas ce qu'elle y lisait.  
Souffrance.  
Désespoir.  
Résignation.

_Non. Non. Non.  
_  
Quelque chose se débloqua dans ses poumons et elle se mit à hurler. Araniel percuta l'Orc sur le côté avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Ils roulèrent tous deux sur le sol. Du coin de l'oeil, la ranger vit la flèche partir dans les airs. Elle se releva aussitôt et constata avec satisfaction que l'horrible sourire avait disparu. La lame de l'Uruk heurta la sienne dans un fracas qui se répercuta douloureusement dans ses bras.

_Non._

D'un coup d'une force terrible, l'Orc lui arracha son épée des mains. Araniel se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, sonnée. Elle se releva, les oreilles boudonnantes. Un goût métallique lui emplit la bouche.  
Il y eut un sifflement aigu et quelque chose la frappa au cou, la clouant contre un arbre.  
Ça y est. Je suis morte.  
L'Uruk lui avait projeté son bouclié dessus. Elle tira sur le métal enfoncé dans le bois pour se dégager. Il leva son épée.

_Non.  
_  
Araniel glissa entre l'écorce et le métal et roula sur le sol. La lame heurta le bois à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, projetant des éclats dans tous les sens. Elle sortit sa dague et la planta de toutes ses forces dans la jambe de l'Orc. Il poussa un rugissement et elle sentit son pied botté de fer heurter ses côtes dans un craquement sonore. La ranger se recroquevilla sur le sol.

_Non._

Elle releva la tête. L'Uruk avait retiré la dague de sa jambe et lèchait son propre sang dessus de façon obscène. L'horrible sourire était revenu.  
Araniel rampa jusqu'à son épée. Au moment où elle réussissait à l'atteindre, l'Orc lança la dague. Elle se releva sur un genoux et la dévia de sa lame.

_Non. Tu ne me tueras pas, monstre. Tu n'était même pas né que j'étais déjà vieille._

Araniel se releva, prit son élan et chargea.

_Crève, saleté._

Sa lame trancha le bras de l'Orc. La créature regarda son membre mutilé d'un air d'incompréhension. Elle lui enfonça l'arme dans la poitrine. Mais l'Orc refusait toujours de mourir. Il glissa le long de la lame, l'enfonçant au fur et à mesure dans son torse, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui d'Araniel, lui soufflant son haleine pourrie en plein visage.

_Il ne sent pas la douleur._

La ranger grimaça et tira la lame à elle, avant de faire voler la tête de l'Orc dans les airs. Le cadavre sans tête resta debout quelques instants avant de s'effondrer au sol comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.  
La brume meurtrière se dissipa lentement de l'esprit d'Araniel. Son corps la fit soudain horriblement souffrir. Et puis...

_Boromir. Où est-il?_

Le gondorien était allongé sur le dos, la tête contre un arbre. Il ne bougeait plus.

_Non._

- Non!  
Le mot ne se contentait plus de résonner dans sa tête. Elle l'avait hurlé cette fois-ci.  
Elle courut vers lui et c'était comme si ses membres étaient devenus de plomb. Elle saignait, d'une entaille à un bras, mais elle ressentait pas la souffrance. Son esprit se concentrait ailleurs.  
Elle se jeta à genoux. Boromir respirait avec difficulté et avait le teint terreux des mourants.  
- Ils ont pris les petits...

_Merry. Pippin._

- Restez calme, murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

_Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Ce n'est pas possible..._

- Frodo. Où est Frodo?  
- Je l'ai laissé partir.

_Mais Gandalf aussi ne pouvait pas mourir et Gandalf est mort._

- Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai su faire. L'Anneau...j'ai essayé de le lui prendre...  
- Sachez que l'Anneau est désormais hors de notre portée.  
Boromir leva une main avec difficulté et la glissa derrière la nuque d'Araniel.

_Ses doigts sont si froids..._

- Pardonnez-moi.  
Les larmes dans ses yeux étaient visibles. Larmes de rage. De désespoir. De souffrance.  
- J'ai failli. Je vous ai trahis.

_Oui. Et non._

- Non, Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement. Vous avez gardé votre honneur.  
Ses paroles lui semblaient terriblement futiles et creuses. Elle tendit la main vers une des flèches mais Boromir agrippa son poignet et l'éloigna.  
- Laissez ça. C'est fini, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Le monde des Hommes va tomber dans les ténèbres et ma cité sera détruite.

_Non._

Araniel avait à peine conscience que Legolas et Gimli étaient là, à quelques pas.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Oh par Erù, je ne veux pas._

Boromir tenta un bref sourire. La main qu'il maintenait sur la nuque de la ranger retomba, laissa une traînée rouge sur sa joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

_Non._

**reviews? Question pour le suite: je tue Haldir ou pas?**


	9. la dissolution de la communauté

Dans la vie, on arrive parfois à un moment critique où la réflexion ne mène plus à rien d'utile, et où l'instinct de survie reprend le dessus. Un point de non-retour en quelque sorte.  
Pour Araniel, en l'occurrence, c'était le moment où Boromir était en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances avec trois flèches enfoncées dans le torse, après avoir prononcé des paroles d'un sentimentalisme écoeurant. Et Araniel se disait que ce Boromir-là était encore plus détestable qu'en temps normal.  
Elle était en colère. Folle de rage.  
Aussi fit-elle la chose qui lui parut la plus naturelle quand quelqu'un était exaspérant.  
Elle lui colla une baffe magistrale.  
Qui eut le mérite de lui faire rouvrir les yeux à demi.  
- Êtes-vous folle? Vous allez l'achever! s'indigna Legolas.  
- Vous, la ferme! hurla-t-elle.  
L'Elfe recula, choqué.  
Elle agrippa Boromir par les épaules et le secoua.  
- Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça! Vous n'allez pas mourir, Boromir! Vous m'entendez? Je vous l'interdis!

Les yeux du gondorien étaient troubles et fiévreux. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il percevait ce qu'il lui disait mais au moins il était vivant.  
Araniel sortit sa dague et entreprit de découper la tunique de cuir autour des flèches. Elle avait vu suffisamment de batailles pour savoir qu'aucune des blessures du gondorien n'était mortelle si on les prenait séparément. Alors pourquoi devraient-elles l'être, même conjuguées?  
Elle déchira la tunique sur toute sa longueur et tira sur la cotte de maille.

Il ne fallait jamais arracher une flèche. Surtout une flèche d'Orc. Au risque d'arracher les organes atteints avec ou de provoquer une surinfection fatale.  
La ranger trempa son doigt dans le sang de Boromir et le goûta avec précaution. Pas de poison. Elle respirait mieux tout d'un coup.  
Boromir suivait ses mouvements des yeux. Au moins il était conscient. Mais sa peau était glacée et son souffle quasi imperceptible.  
- Tenez-bon, marmonna-t-elle.

_Et ces deux imbéciles qui ne font rien..._

- Legolas! brailla Araniel. Auriez vous l'obligeance de bouger votre petit cul elfique et d'aller me chercher de l'athelas? Ou préférez-vous atteindre qu'il crève pour pouvoir chanter une oraison funèbre comme vous les Elfes savez si bien le faire?  
Le Sindar se sauva comme s'il avait eu Sauron en personne qui lui donnait la chasse.  
- Gimli, mettez vous derrière lui et empêchez-le de bouger, ordonna-t-elle.  
Il fallait extraire les flèches et elle savait que le patient mourait souvent pendant l'opération à cause de la douleur.  
Araniel déchira un morceau de sa tunique.  
- Boromir, est-ce que vous m'entendez? dit-elle doucement.  
Le gondorien cligna faiblement des paupières.  
- Je vais enlever les flèches et vous allez avoir très mal. Vous comprenez?  
Elle avait prit le ton le plus rassurant qu'elle pouvait et lui caressa les cheveux.  
- Il faut que vous mordiez ça, dit-elle en lui tendant la bande de tissu.  
Un instant elle crut qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais il dessera un peu les mâchoires et les referma sur l'étoffe.  
- Bon garçon, dit Araniel, continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Autant détourner son attention de la douleur. Il fallait qu'elle continue de lui parler pour qu'il reste avec eux. Qu'elle parle, qu'elle chante, n'importe quoi.

- E môr henion i dhu:  
Ely siriar, êl síla  
Ai! Aníron Undómiel, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle perçut un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux du gondorien.  
Araniel planta brusquement sa lame près de la flèche plantée au niveau de son estomac. Autant commencer par le plus dangereux. Elle découpa la chair, allant le plus délicatement qu'elle pouvait pour dégager la la pointe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile. Boromir se tendit brusquement comme un arc, se débattant dans les bras du Nain.

- Tiriel arad 'ala môr  
minnon i dhû-sad oltha  
Ai! Aníron Edhelharn, chanta Araniel plus fort.  
Sa voix tremblait. Elle tira doucement sur la baguette de bois. La flèche sortit. Le gondorien laissa échapper un long gémissement de souffrance.  
La plaie n'était pas belle. Les bords étaient déchiquetés, et le sang en coulait sans discontinuer.  
- Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama Gimli. Legolas était revenu, apparemment.  
- Voilà l'athelas, marmonna un Elfe renfrogné en tendant la plante à la ranger. Il avait pris soin de la tremper dans de l'eau avant de venir.

_Cet Elfe est donc capable de penser._

Elle lui arracha presque le bouquet des mains et déchiqueta fébrilement quelques feuilles, avant de les appliquer sur la blessure. Le gondorien se crispa et se débattit faiblement de nouveau.

- Alae! Ir êl od elín!  
I 'lir uin el luitha guren.  
Ai! Aníron Undómiel.  
Boromir rouvrit les yeux. Le regard en était étrangement clair.  
- Tinuviel, marmonna-t-il.  
La ranger faillit se mettre à rire nerveusement.  
Allons bon. Il délirait maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle ne chantait pas trop mal mais quand même. Ç'aurait été Arwen, encore...  
- Tinuviel...  
La voix était presque implorante.  
Araniel s'empara de l'aiguille et du fil qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle par mesure de sécurité. Le plus douloureux était à venir. Elle regretta soudain de n'avoir pas suivi les leçons de couture que sa mère avait tenté de lui inculquer avec plus d'attention. L'aiguille piqua dans la chair. Un point. Puis un autre. Le visage du gondorien se crispa de douleur.

- I lacha en naur e-chun  
Síla, éria, brónia.  
Ai! Aníron Edhelharn.  
Araniel coupa le fil. Plus que deux flèches.  
- Il ne survivra pas, commenta le Nain.  
- Si, il survivra. J'ai un compte à règler avec lui, cracha-t-elle.  
Le Nain la regarda attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Il faut nous dépêcher, Araniel! dit soudain Legolas après un long moment de silence seulement entrecoupé par les légers gémissements de douleur que Boromir laissait échapper de temps à autres. Araniel était stupéfaite de sa résistance physique. Il était resté conscient jusqu'au bout.  
- Frodo et Sam ont quitté la rive Est depuis longtemps.  
Araniel fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et termina de recoudre la dernière blessure.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre.  
La ranger se releva et alla laver ses mains souillées de sang. Elle fit un faux mouvement et son bras blessé se rappela à elle assez désagréablement.  
- Le destin de Frodo n'est plus entre nos mains.  
- Alors tout a été vain, soupira Gimli. La Communauté a failli.  
Araniel posa ses mains sur les épaules du Nain et de l'Elfe.  
- Pas si nous restons soudés. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin aux tourments et à la mort. Pas temps qu'il nous reste des forces.  
L'Elfe jeta un regard vers Boromir. Le gondorien avait refermé les yeux. Il respirait faiblement et son visage était creusé de souffrance. Malgré cela, Araniel était persuadée qu'il était conscient et qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.  
- Et Boromir? Nous ne pouvons ni le laisser ici ni l'emmener avec nous. Et nous avons perdu trop de temps en le soignant.  
Araniel soupira. Évidemment. C'était hors de question.  
- Laissez...moi...ici.

La voix était rauque et mal assurée. Araniel se retourna pour voir le gondorien essayer de se redresser.

_Il était mourant i peine cinq minutes et il essaye encore de se battre? Mais c'est un fou furieux!_

- Vous, restez calme et taisez-vous! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça! cracha-t-elle.  
Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration.

_Si ç'avait été moi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais abandonné. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville._  
_Et pourtant l'Anneau s'est quand même emparé de lui._

Boromir toussa et essaya de tendre le bras jusqu'à son épée. Un léger filet de sang coula sur son menton.  
- Je ne...suis pas...encore mort.  
Son regard était fiévreux et halluciné.  
Araniel s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui tendit l'épée. Il s'en empara et la serra contre son torse.  
- Pouvez-vous vous débrouiller seul? demanda-t-elle.  
- Araniel, vous n'y pensez pas! Il n'est même pas en état de bouger! protesta Legolas.  
- Je vais...survivre...Elfe.  
Il tenta de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à grimacer de douleur. Araniel eut soudain envie de pleurer. S'ils le laissaient ici, seul dans la nature, il mourrait de faim ou tué par une bête sauvage si ce n'était pas de ses blessures. Et elle lisait dans le regard de Boromir qu'il le savait. Et qu'il l'acceptait.  
Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.  
- Me le promettez vous?  
Il cligna des yeux.  
- Quoi?  
- De survivre. Jurez-le, Boromir.  
Il toussa. Un nouveau filet de sang coula au coin de sa bouche. Elle l'essuya délicatement d'un revers de manche.  
- Je...le jure. Si je...meurs, ça...sera...ind...dépendant de ma...volonté.

_Imbécile. Si tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour...  
_  
Mais quelque part ça la rassurait.  
Araniel le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Je ne sais pas quelle force je peux encore trouver en moi, mais je vous jure que je ne laisserais pas la Cité Blanche tomber, ou notre peuple faillir.  
- Notre...peuple? murmura-t-il. Notre peuple.  
Il sourit et se laissa aller en arrière contre l'arbre, tachant de se trouver une position plus confortable.  
Araniel voulut se relever mais il tendit la main avec difficulté et la retint par la tunique.  
- Je vous aurais suivie.

_Boromir..._

- Ma soeur. Mon capitaine.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prends?_

- Ma reine...  
Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un filet de voix. Mais il les avaient prononcés.  
Boromir lâcha la tunique d'Araniel et ramena sa main sur la garde de son épée.  
- Je sais, dit-elle. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front avant de se relever prestement et de lui tourner le dos.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça?_

- Laissons ici toutes les provisions et ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger, ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle posa les sacs de provision à portée de main de Boromir.  
- Ça ira?  
Il fit un geste impatient de la main. Il était évident que ce simple geste était une souffrance pour lui, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.  
- Ne vous...occupez pas...de...moi. Partez.  
Araniel acquiesça.  
Elle se tourna vers le Nain et l'Elfe, sentant le regard de Boromir peser sur son dos.  
- Allons chasser de l'Orc!

**Nyark nyark nyark! J'en ai fait flipper quelques une à mort avec le chapitre précédent! Mais...BOROMIR NE MOURRA JAMAIS JAMAIS DANS UNE DE MES FICS! (promis, juré, craché)  
La Communaté de l'Anneau est finie et j'attaque les Deux Tours. Merci à mes revieweuses (Julindy, Laurne, Elena, Zveda, Rose-Eliade et celles que j'oublie). Je vous aime les filles! Merci aussi à celles qui lise cette histoire. A la prochaine^^**


	10. poursuite

C'était imperceptible. Presque. Mais la pierre froide contre sa joue vibrait. Pour Araniel des Dunedains, cela ne voulait rien dire. Mais pour Strider la ranger du Nord, une simple vibration signifiait pas mal de choses.  
- Leur allure a augmenté, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés, allongée sur le sol. Ils doivent avoir senti notre présence.  
Elle se releva vivement.  
- Dépêchez-vous! cria-t-elle à Legolas et Gimli. L'Elfe gravit rapidement la pente rocailleuse.  
- Venez, Gimli.

_Tu ne peux plus te passer du Nain, on dirait._

Le Nain en question haletait comme un soufflet de forge.  
- Trois jour et trois nuits de poursuite. Pas de nourriture, pas de repos, pas de signe de ce que nous cherchons autres que ce que des rochers peuvent nous dire.

_Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée, Gimli. Ce Nain ne cessera-t-il jamais de se plaindre?_  
_Voyons le bon côté des choses. Il a cessé d'insulter Legolas._

Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds et la faim lui creusait le ventre. Mais y penser augmentait d'autant plus la souffrance et elle préfèrait en faire abstraction.  
Araniel mit sa main en visière pour observer les alentours. Quelque chose brillait sur le sol non loin. Elle s'agenouilla et ramassa l'objet en question. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait ça.  
Une broche en forme de feuille d'arbre, incrusté de terre et de poussière.  
- Les feuilles de la Lorien ne tombent jamais en vain, observa-t-elle.  
L'espoir renaissait.  
Legolas observa l'objet.  
- Ils étaient encore en vie jusqu'ici.

_Une seule broche. Un seul Hobbit._  
_Oui, mais lequel?_

Araniel se releva.  
- Ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance sur nous. Venez.  
Et ils reprirent leur course épuisante.

Gimli trébucha et descendit la colline en roulant. Araniel leva les yeux au ciel sans cesser de courir.

_C'est bien le moment de faire l'imbécile._

Legolas se retourna.  
- Venez, Gimli! cria-t-il. Nous les rattrapons!  
Le Nain se remit péniblement sur ses pieds.  
- Je ne suis pas fait pour la course de longue durée, maugréa-t-il. Nous les Nains sommes rapides. Très efficace sur de courtes distances.

_Comme par hasard._

Ils sortirent enfin des rochers escarpés pour atteindre une large plaine s'étendant à perte de vue entre les montagnes.  
- Le Rohan, commenta Araniel. Terre des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'oeuvre ici.  
Elle renifla. Le vent sentait l'Orc. Et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
- Un mal secret donne de la vitesse à ces créatures. Sa volonté est contre nous.  
Elle ne précisa pas. Le nom de Saruman flottait dans un coin de sa tête comme dans celle du Nain et de l'Elfe.

Ils tracèrent leur chemin entre les rocs. L'obscurité tombait.  
- Legolas! lança Araniel par dessus son épaule. Que voient vos yeux d'Elfe?

_Rendez-vous utile pour une fois._

L'Elfe plissa les yeux.  
- Les Uruks ont changé de direction vers le Nord-Est. Ils emmènent les Hobbits en Isengard.

_Merci pour la précision, Legolas Greenleaf. Je n'aurais jamais deviné sans toi._

Ils coururent toute la nuit. Et Araniel eut l'impression que l'aube n'arriverait jamais. Parce que la nuit réveillait en elle une culpabilité dont elle ne pouvait faire abstraction.  
Parce que la nuit était sombre et pleine de terreur. Parce que la nuit était le domaine des monstres. Et que, quelque part près de la rivière Anduin, Boromir était seul. Dans le noir et le froid. Incapable de se déplacer. Incapable de se défendre. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà fait demi-tour.  
Mais la mission passait avant tout.

_...  
_  
_N'est-ce pas?_

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait en prenant la décision d'abandonner le gondorien.  
Et pourtant...  
Pourtant, en écoutant le Nain se plaindre et l'Elfe faire ces commentaires tellement pertinents dont il avait le secret et dont il ne semblait jamais à court, Araniel avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à la comversation. Il manquait les remarques sarcastiques que le gondorien avait l'art de glisser au bon moment.  
Il manquait Boromir, tout simplement.

La compagnie est un tout qui se complète parfaitement.  
Amputée de ses membres, elle n'a plus de raison d'être.

Lorsque l'aube vint, ce fut comme si la terre avait été éclaboussée de sang.  
- Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a été répandu cette nuit, commenta Legolas.  
Araniel sentit soudain le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Des chevaux. Elle entraîna ses compagnons derrière un rocher, juste à temps pour voir passer un régiment de cavaliers. Elle se détendit. Des Rohirrims. Ç'aurait pu être des Orcs.  
- Cavaliers du Rohan, cria-t-elle. Quelles nouvelles de la Marche?  
Avec une synchronisation parfaite, les cavaliers tournèrent bride et les encerclèrent.  
Un jeune homme blond s'avança sur son cheval. Son visage rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Araniel, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.  
- Que font un Elfe, une Femme et un Nain dans le Riddermark? Parlez vite!

_Charmant._

Avant qu'Araniel n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Gimli leva sa hache.  
- Donnez moi votre nom, monteur de cheval, et je vous donnerais le mien, cracha-t-il.

_Le légendaire sens de la diplomatie des Nains. J'avais oublié._

Le jeune Rohirrim descendit de cheval.

_Et merde._

- Je vous couperais bien la tête, Nain, siffla-t-il en toisant Gimli, si elle dépassait un peu plus du sol.  
Le cavalier se retrouva avec une flèche pointée sur le nez.  
- Vous seriez mort avant, dit Legolas d'une voix glaciale.  
L'Elfe prends la défense du Nain maintenant. Décidémment, j'aurais tout vu.  
Legolas se retrouva avec toutes les lances des cavaliers pointées sur lui. Et ça faisait beaucoup. Araniel posa une main sur son bras et l'abaissa prudemment.  
- Je suis Araniel, fille d'Arathorn, et voici Gimli fils de Gloïn, et Legolas du royaume sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, et de votre roi Theoden.  
Ce qui était en partie vrai, du moins pour Araniel. Mais Theoden n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque où elle combattait pour le Rohan, et elle aurait été très étonnée qu'il s'en souvienne.  
- Theoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis.  
Le jeune Rohirrim retira son casque. Son regard noisette était sombre.  
- Pas même les membres de sa propre famille.  
Les lances se relevèrent lentement.  
- Saruman a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et réclamé la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes Hommes sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela nous sommes bannis.

_Des fugitifs. Comme nous._

- Le Magicien Blanc se promène un peu partout sous la forme d'un vieillard courbé vêtu d'un manteau à capuchon.  
Le jeune Homme fit une pause et leur lança un regard mauvais.  
- Ses espions sont partout.

_Non mais dis donc, petit con arrogant..._

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, dit calmement Araniel. Nous traquons une bande d'Uruk-hai traversant la plaine par l'Est. Ils ont emmené deux de nos amis captifs.  
- Les Uruks sont détruits, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.  
Araniel sentit un espoir fou l'étreindre.  
- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits, s'exclama le Nain. Avez vous vu deux Hobbits?  
Le terme n'évoquait visiblement rien pour le Rohirrim.  
- Ils sont petits. Des enfants à vos yeux.  
Le cavalier secoua la tête.  
- Nous n'avons pas laissé de survivants.

_Non..._

- Nous avons empilé les carcasses et le avons brûlées.  
- Morts? murmura le Nain. Legolas posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Merry. Pippin. Morts._

- Je suis désolé.  
Le Rohirrim semblait sincère. Il siffla.  
- Hasufel, Arod.  
Deux chevaux s'avancèrent. Leurs selles étaient vides.  
- Puissent ces chevaux vous profiter mieux qu'à leurs anciens propriétaires. Adieu.  
Araniel ne demanda pas de précision sur ce qu'il était advenu desdits propriétaires.  
- Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue dans cet endroit.  
Il talonna sa monture.  
- Nous chevauchons vers le Nord, ordonna-t-il.

Araniel regarda les cavaliers disparaître au loin. Une douleur sourde prenait lentement place dans son ventre. Elle caressa doucement le cou d'Arod. C'était un bel étalon brun, avec une étoile blanche sur le front. Un cadeau de prix si on considérait la valeur qu'accordaient les Rohirrims à leurs chevaux. Mais un cheval valait-il la vie de deux Hobbits?  
Elle l'enfourcha, et attendit que Legolas ait hissé Gimli sur le blanc Hasufel pour s'élancer au galop vers la colonne de fumée qu'elle voyait s'élever au loin.  
Il fallait qu'elle sache. Mais la vérité lui faisait peur.

**C'était court et il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais Gandalf revient dans le prochain chapitre XD!**


	11. fangorn

L'odeur pestilentielle du bûcher leur envahit les narines avant qu'il ne puissent le voir. Araniel détestait l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Alors mêlée au fumet naturel des Orcs, n'en parlons pas.  
La pile de carcasses se trouvait juste aux lisières de la forêt. Sur une pique un peu à l'écart se trouvait une tête d'Uruk-hai, le mufle tordu en une grimace figée à jamais. Araniel mit pied à terre. Se protègeant le nez, elle observa les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver la moindre trace des Hobbits, pendant que Gimli fouillait carrément dans les cadavres.

_Et bien, il n'est pas dégoûté, lui.  
_  
L'Elfe s'accroupit pour examiner une trace sur le sol. Gimli se redressa, une expression consternée sur le visage. Il tenait en main une pièce de cuir carbonisée.  
- C'est une de leurs ceintures.

_Non._

Araniel eut soudain la vision de deux Hobbits se consumant dans les flammes. Ils tendaient la main vers elle, des larmes roulant sur leurs petits visages terrifiés et tordus de douleur. Ils l'appelaient. Mais elle arrivait trop tard.  
- Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath. (Puissent-ils trouver la paix après la mort, murmura Legolas derrière elle.

_Ils sont morts._

Araniel donna un coup de pied furieux dans un casque qui traînait par terre et se mit à hurler de rage. Legolas et Gimli, peu habitués à une telle démonstration de désespoir de sa part, l'observèrent, la mine sombre. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et baissa la tête. Elle se sentait si lasse.  
- Nous les avons perdus, murmura le Nain.

_Perdus._  
_Qu'un seul faillisse et ce sera la ruine de tous, avait dit Galadriel. Mais ça avait déjà commencé. La chute de la Communauté avait commencé dans la Moria. Gandalf. Boromir. Merry et Pippin. Je les ai menés à leur mort._

Toute son énergie semblait s'être envolée d'un coup. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle.  
Désolation. Mort. Ruine. Voilà ce qui les attendait tous.

Son attention fut attirée par des herbes sèches bizarrement couchées. Elle les examina plus attentivement. Et si...  
- Un Hobbit était allongé ici. Et l'autre était là, dit-elle, désignant un autre endroit.  
- Ils étaient ligotés.

Elle se releva vivement, observant le sol. Les traces étaient bien visible. C'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie.  
- Ils ont rampé.  
Elle les voyait presque. Comme des fantômes devant ses yeux.  
- Leurs liens ont été coupés. Araniel ramassa un morceau de corde et la passa à Legolas.  
- Ils ont couru à partir de là.  
De nombreuses empreintes d'Orc se mêlaient à celle de chevaux. Araniel sentit son sang se glacer.  
- Ils étaient suivis.  
Les empreintes d'un Orc de petite taille et probablement blessé suivaient celles des Hobbits.  
- Ils se sont éloignés de la bataille.  
Les empreintes s'arrêtaient brusquement à la lisière des bois.  
- Dans la forêt de Fangorn.  
Gimli résuma à lui seul la pensée de ses compagnons.  
- La forêt de Fangorn, marmonna-t-il sur un ton dégoûté. Quelle folie les a conduit là dedans?

Araniel observa les bois avec suspicion. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée loin dans Fangorn, restant toujours à la lisière. Mais les traces du passage des Hobbits, quoique légères, s'enfonçaient parmi les arbres.  
- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle avant de s'aventurer dans les sous-bois.

Elle ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps ils marchèrent dans l'ombre, oppressés par l'enchevêtrement des branches et des feuillages qui ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. Les traces des Hobbits se faisaient de moins en moins précises. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Araniel. L'Orc à leur poursuite avait continué à les suivre dans la forêt. Elle hésitait avant chaque arbre de peur de tomber sur deux petits cadavres mutilés.  
Gimli essuya une feuille d'arbre maculée d'un liquide noirâtre. Il lécha son doigt et recracha immédiatement.  
- Du sang d'Orc.

_Donc l'Orc est mort._

Araniel plissa les yeux en observant le sol. De nouvelles empreintes se mêlaient à celles des Hobbits. Des empreintes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues de sa vie. Elle n'aurait pas été dans une forêt, elle aurait pensé à un oliphant. Mais justement, elle était dans une forêt.  
- L'air est étouffant ici, marmonna Gimli.  
Le Nain était mal à l'aise et elle le comprenait.  
- Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs et de colère, dit rêveusement Legolas.  
Un frémissement parcourut les arbres. Gimli leva instinctivement sa hache.  
- Les arbres se parlent entre eux.

_Ça doit être vraiment passionnant ces conversations. Certainement à propos d'un certain Nain balançant sa hache un peu trop brutalement vers eux._

- Gimli. Baissez votre hache, l'avertit Araniel.  
- Oh, marmonna le Nain.

_Oui, "oh"._

Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami, reprit Legolas d'un ton docte. Ça a commencé avec les Elfes. Ils ont éveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.

_Génial._

- Des arbres qui parlent. Qu'est-ce des arbres peuvent bien avoir à dire? Excepté de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils?  
L'Elfe se figea.  
- Araniel, nad no ennas! (Quelque chose approche!) chuchota-t-il.  
Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses iris avaient disparus derrière ses pupilles.  
Araniel crispa ses doigts sur la garde de son épée.  
- Man cenich? (Que voyez-vous?)  
- Le Sorcier Blanc approche.

_Saruman_.

Araniel pensa soudain à Boromir. À l'Uruk-hai gigantesque. C'était le mage qui avait créé cette abomination  
- Ne le laissez pas parler ou il nous jettera un mauvais sort, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle commença à dégainer lentement son épée. L'Elfe encocha une flèche.  
- Nous devons faire vite.  
Elle fit volte-face. Gimli lança sa hache qui fut soudain déviée de sa course. De même que la flèche de Legolas. Araniel sentit soudain sa lame lui brûler les mains. Elle la lâcha avant de se carboniser les doigts. Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche aveuglante et elle se protégea les yeux instinctivement. À travers ses doigts, Araniel distingua une silhouette dans la lumière.  
- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits.  
La voix était familière et en même temps pas.  
- Où sont-ils? cria-t-elle.  
- Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier et on fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Cela vous rassure-t-il?

_Non. Pas du tout._

- Qui êtes vous? Montrez-vous! ordonna la ranger en prenant le ton le plus assuré qu'elle pouvait.

_ Cesse de te planquer derrière ton stupide halo lumineux, Saruman._

La lumière diminua lentement. Araniel écarquilla les yeux.

_C'est ça, montre ton visage, salopard._

Elle n'avait plus d'épée, mais elle avait encore sa dague et il lui suffisait d'un moment pour lui planter dans la poitrine. De nouveau elle pensa à Boromir. Elle frôla des doigts le manche de l'arme. Et puis elle croisa le regard du magicien.  
Un regard bleu, franc et sage.  
Un regard qu'elle connaissait.

_Gandalf?_

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_Ce n'est qu'une illusion de plus que Saruman a créé pour nous abuser._

Et puis Gandalf (ou son image) sourit et Araniel eut la certitude que ce n'était pas Saruman. Ce sourire-là était impossible à imiter.  
À côté d'elle, Legolas tomba à genoux.  
- Pardonnez-moi! Je vous ai pris pour Saruman...  
Le sourire de Gandalf s'agrandit.  
- Je suis Saruman. Ou plutôt, Saruman tel qu'il aurait du être.  
- Vous êtes tombé, dit Araniel, la gorge serrée.

_Personne ne survit à une telle chute. Glorfindel lui-même... _  
_Mais c'est Gandalf._

Le regard du vieux mage se fit lointain. Très lointain. Comme s'il se repliait en lui-même pour revivre des souvenirs douloureux à évoquer. Enfin, il reprit la parole et sa voix avait des accents de vieux conteur dispensant un savoir millénaire.  
- À travers le feu et l'eau. Sous les plus grandes profondeurs, sur les sommets le plus haut, je l'ai combattu, lui, le Balrog de Morgoth.  
Araniel frissonna instinctivement à l'évocation de la créature.

_Espérons que Sauron n'a pas de telles abominations à sa disposition. Il n'y a qu'un seul Gandalf._

- Jusqu'à ce que je jette à bas mon ennemi et qu'il se brise sur le flanc de la montagne.  
Araniel avait l'impression d'être revenue à Rivendell, où Estel écoutait des grand guerriers de jadis contés par les bardes.  
- Les Ténèbres m'emportèrent hors du de la pensée. Chaque jour me semblait aussi long qu'un âge terrestre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. J'ai ressenti à nouveau la vie en moi.  
Gandalf prit une grande inspiration.  
- Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.  
Araniel observa le mage.  
C'était Gandalf et en même temps pas.

_Il parait moins...miteux.  
_  
- Gandalf...,hésita-t-elle.  
Le mage la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.  
- Gandalf? Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on m'appelait.  
Araniel acquiesça.

_ Il ne reviendra jamais vraiment._

- Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

_Mais là, ça ne va plus être possible._

- Gandalf, dit respectueusement le Nain.  
- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, et je reviens vers vous en ces heures décisives.

_ Oui, et bien on peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps!_

Il les entraîna au dehors de la forêt, retrouvant son chemin à une vitesse qu'Araniel aurait qualifiée d'écoeurante pour une ranger comme elle.  
- Une partie de votre mission s'achève, une autre commence. La Guerre a atteint le Rohan, nous devons chevaucher jusqu'à Edoras le plus rapidement possible.  
- Edoras? s'exclama le Nain. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

_Effectivement. Ça fait une trotte. Surtout pour tes petites jambes de Nain._

- Nous avons eu vent des troubles en Rohan. Il s'affaiblit avec son roi.

_Theoden._

Araniel se rappela d'un petit garçon tout blond.  
- Oui, et il ne sera pas guéri facilement.  
- Alors nous avons couru tout ce chemin pour rien?

_Oui, j'aurais largement pu m'en passer._

- Devons-nous abandonner deux pauvres Hobbits dans cette sombre, humide forêt infestée d'arbres?

_En même temps, Gimli, c'est une forêt, donc, par définition..._

Il y eut comme un rugissement dans les feuillages.

_Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire, par pitié, avant qu'il ne nous tue tous._

Le Nain paniqua.  
- Je veux dire charmante, très charmante forêt.

_C'est ça._

- C'est plus que la chance qui a mené Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années, dit Gandalf en observant les troncs alentours. La venue de Merry et Pippin va être comme une chute de pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

_ Ah tiens. Là je reconnais le vieux. Encore une métaphore._

- Il y a bien une chose en laquelle vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
- Hm? L'Istar avait l'air perplexe.  
- Vous parlez toujours par images.  
Ils rirent tous les deux. L'Elfe leur jeta un regard choqué.  
- Quelque chose va arriver, qui ne s'était pas produit depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller…et prouver leur force.

_Les Ents? Ce n'est qu'une légende._

- Force?! s'exclama le Nain.  
De nouveau les arbres bruissèrent.  
- Oh, c'est bien.

_Ça devient une habitude._

- Alors cessez de vous plaindre, Maître Nain. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils sont encore plus en sécurité qu'avec vous.

_Ce n'est pas très dur. Il leur aurait suffit de rester bien sagement à Rivendell._

- Ce nouveau Gandalf est encore plus grincheux que l'ancien, marmonna Gimli.

_J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas aussi plus susceptible._

Ils émergèrent de Fangorn et Araniel pesta lorsque la lumière du jour agressa ses pupilles sensibles. La première chose que fit Gandalf fut de se mettre à siffler.

_Ça lui a porté un coup au cerveau, la mort._

Quelque part, un cheval hennit.

_Ah, en fait non._

L'animal arrivait par l'Est à travers la plaine, à une vitesse incroyable, semblant voler plutôt que galoper. Araniel n'avait jamais vu un animal comme celui-là, d'un blanc immaculé aux reflets d'argent. Un cheval de roi.  
- C'est un des Mearas, si mes yeux ne se trompent pas, dit Legolas, admiratif.  
Gandalf flatta l'encolure de l'animal qui enfouit son nez dans son cou.  
- Shadowfax. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux, et il a été mon ami dans de nombreux dangers.  
Araniel jeta un regard de biais à Arod et Hasufel qui broutaient non loin. À côté de Shadowfax, les superbes chevaux Rohirrims ressemblaient à de vieilles rosses.

_Je ne vais pas devenir jalouse de GANDALF quand même. Ou peut-être que si._

**The return of the old jerk! merci à mes revieweuses et mes followeuses, comme d'hab'! Je vais peut-être publier moins vite maintenant because je dois BOSSER (et oui, même moi...)**  
**biz à toutes^^**

**Je rédige tous mes chapitres en écoutant la BO du film (Howard Shore est mon dieu!) et ça aide vachement à se mettre dans l'ambiance.**


	12. Edoras

- Edoras, et la Maison d'Or de Meduseld, annonça Gandalf, l'air satisfait.  
Ils se trouvaient sur une colline en contrebas et la ville les surplombait de toute sa majesté.  
Araniel observa les maisons au toit de chaume.

_Ça n'a pas tellement changé en cinquante ans..._

- Ici règne Theoden, Roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit est brouillé. L'emprise de Saruman sur le roi Theoden est maintenant très forte.

_Tu m'étonnes._

Gandalf talonna son cheval, suivit par Legolas. Gimli, qui se trouvait derrière lui, faillit tomber de selle quand l'animal bondit en avant.  
Araniel vit quelque chose s'envoler du fort, emporté par le vent. Elle lança son cheval au galop pour voir ce que c'était.  
Un drapeau du Rohan. Le cheval blanc sur fond vert. À terre comme un vulgaire torchon. Araniel sentit une sourde colère enfler en elle et hésita avant de franchir les portes de la palissade.

_Qu'est-ce que ça doit être à l'intérieur...  
_  
Elle sentit le regard grave des habitants silencieux peser sur elle pendant qu'ils les regardaient traverser la ville en silence.  
Il règnait une atmosphère funèbre qui la rendaient mal à l'aise. Elle se souvenait d'une ambiance autrement plus joyeuse.  
Araniel leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle avait vu s'élever le drapeau. Elle crut discerner une mince silhouette et des cheveux d'or flotter au vent.  
- C'est plus gai dans un cimetière, commenta nonchalamment Gimli, la distrayant momentanément.  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la silhouette avait disparu.

Ils mirent pied à terre devant Edoras. Pendant qu'Araniel attachait Arod à une barrière, trois gardes sortirent sous le porche. Gandalf s'avança vers eux.  
Araniel se crispa. Ils ne semblaient pas hostiles, mais pas franchement amicaux non plus.  
- Je ne puis vous autoriser à voir Theoden Roi ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise, par ordre de Grima Wormtongue, annonça l'un d'entre eux, un grand Homme roux et barbu, probablement le plus gradé des trois.

_Grima Wormtongue? Ce type doit être vraiment exécrable pour mériter un surnom pareil._

Gandalf hocha la tête et tendit son épé au garde. Gimli renacla un moment avant de remettre sa hache et Legolas suivit avec son arc et ses dagues. Lorsqu'il arriva à Araniel, le garde leva un sourcil.

_Je vois. Encore un esprit obtus._

Si les Rohirrims, apprenaient à leur femmes à manier l'épée par sûreté, il était inconcevable qu'elles partent à l'aventure en portant des vêtements masculins. Araniel lui tendit son épée et sa dague en lui souriant d'un air narquois. Il tiqua, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.  
- Votre bâton, dit un garde, barrant le passage à Gandalf.  
Araniel se crispa, attendant la réaction du vieil Istar. Séparer un magicien de son bâton était une mauvaise idée. Excessivement mauvaise. Et cet Homme aurait dû le savoir.  
Gandalf jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la branche de bois blanc sculptée.  
-Oh, non. Vous ne voudriez pas priver un vieillard de son appui?  
L'Homme grimaça, mais acquiesça à l'attention des gardes qui ouvrirent les portes.

_Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait en laissant son bâton à Gandalf. Ce type espère qu'il va faire quelque chose, mais quoi?_

Gandalf jeta un regard appuyé à Legolas qui lui prit le bras, le soutenant comme un vieillard fatigué.  
Araniel dut se retenir de pouffer.

_Le vieux joue parfaitement la comédie._

Le grand hall de Meduseld grouillait de monde. Qui les regardait passer d'un air méfiant, voire franchement menaçant.  
Theoden se trouvait assis sur son trône au fond de la salle.

_Oh, par Erù. C'est impossible. Il est plus jeune que moi._

Le...vieillard (mais pouvait-on encore qualifier de vieillard cette chose sans âge qui aurait mérité un qualificatif encore plus fort?) n'avait même plus figure humaine. La cataracte voilait ses yeux, lui donnant un regard trouble de poisson mort, il tremblait et ce qui lui restait de cheveux sur la tête ressemblait à du foin grisâtre. Araniel n'avait jamais vu de telles marques de l'âge chez un être humain. Ce n'était absolument pas normal.

_Saruman._

Le regard d'Araniel glissa vers l'Homme assis à la droite du roi. Un Homme étrange, aux longs cheveux noirs et gras encadrant au visage de crapeau d'une pâleur malsaine, et aux petits yeux fourbes. Araniel réprima un mouvement de dégoût. Cet homme était de loin encore plus répugnant que Theoden, si c'était possible. De plus, elle lisait une telle duplicité dans son regard qu'elle sentit une sorte de rage meurtrière lui monter au cerveau. Elle était sûre de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

_Grima Wormtongue._

- Monseigneur, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Theoden, Gandalf le Gris s'avance.  
Araniel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Même la _voix_ lui répugnait. Il y avait quelque chose d'obscène chez ce Grima.  
Les portes d'Edoras claquèrent derrière eux avec un bruit sourd, leur coupant la retraite.  
- C'est un messager de malheur, continua Grima.

_C'est lui qui commande ici. Theoden n'a plus aucun pouvoir._

- L'hospitalité de votre maison a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, Theoden Roi, déclara Gandalf en s'avançant.  
- Il n'est pas le bienvenu, siffla Wormtongue.

_Par pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire._

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous souhaiter la bienvenue, Gandalf Corbeau de Tempête? articula soudain Theoden avec difficulté.  
- Une question pertinente, Monseigneur, glissa Wormtongue en se levant. Sombre est l'heure à laquelle ce sorcier choisit de réapparaitre. Je le nomme mauvaises nouvelles, cracha-t-il à la face de Gandalf, et mauvaises nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

_Un signe de Gandalf et je l'étripe à main nue._

- Silence, serpent! siffla l'Istar en l'écartant de son bâton. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé à travers le feu et la mort pour entendre des mots vains de la bouche d'un ver stupide!

_Bien envoyé, Gandalf._

- Son bâton, geignit le ver en question. Je vous avais dit de lui prendre son bâton.

_Tu sais où tu vas te le prendre, son bâton?_

Grima fit volte face. Des soldats sortirent soudain de derrière les colonnes et leur bondirent dessus. Araniel envoya un direct dans la machoîre du premier qui s'approcha un peu trop près. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le soldat qui les avait accueillis en empêcher un autre d'intervenir.

_Je te revaudrais ça, mon vieux._

Gandalf s'avança vers le roi, assommant un soldat au passage d'un coup de bâton bien placé et envoyant Grima rouler au sol.

_Juste retour de bâton. Dans tous les sens du terme._

- Theoden fils de Thengel, tonna-t-il. Trop longtemps vous vous êtes tenu dans les ténèbres!  
Gimli posa son pied sur le torse de Grima et pesa de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se relever.  
- Je resterai tranquille si j'étais vous, grinça le Nain.  
- Écoutez-moi, ordonna Gandalf en tendant la main vers le Roi.  
Theoden grimaça et se ramassa dans on siège.  
Gandalf ferma les yeux.  
- Je vous libère de de sort.

_Et c'est tout?_

Il ne se passa rien pendant un moment. Pas de changement notable. Et puis Theoden éclata de rire. Un rire froid. Cruel.  
- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris.  
La voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus celle du vieillard. C'était une voix empreinte d'une malveillance sans nom.  
Soudain, Gandalf rejeta son manteau gris en arrière, révèlant ses vêtements blancs. Theoden (ou Saruman, peut-être même le deux), se mit à hurler.  
- Je vais vous extirper, Saruman, comme on draine le poison d'une plaie, dit froidement Gandalf.  
Le roi se rejeta en arrière dans son trône. Gandalf se rapprocha et lui envoya presque son bâton dans la figure.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités et Araniel vit passer devant elle une jeune fille blonde courant vers Theoden dans un grand froissement de robe. Instinctivement, elle l'intercepta par le bras et la tira en arrière. La jeune femme se débattit en la défiant du regard, et Araniel reconnu la silhouette qu'elle avait entraperçu plus tôt.  
- Attendez, dit-elle.  
- Si je sors, Theoden meurt, cracha Saruman avec la voix du roi.  
- Vous n'avez pas réussit à me tuer, vous ne le tuerez pas non plus, rétorqua Gandalf.  
- Le Rohan est à moi, cria Saruman.  
- Partez, dit calmement l'Istar, implacable.  
Theoden se mit à hurler et tenta de sauter sur Gandalf, qui lui administra un revers magistral de son bâton. Le roi glissa sur son trône, penchant dangereusement vers l'avant.  
La jeune femme blonde se dégagea de la poigne d'Araniel et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre.  
La ranger retint un soupir de soulagement. Le visage du roi commença à changer. Les rides disparurent, les cheveux passèrent du gris au blond doré et le regard redevint clair. Il était de nouveau jeune. Enfin, jeune...plutôt dans la cinquantaine.

_Et pourtant, de nous deux, je suis la plus âgée._

La jeune fille sourit, les larmes aux yeux.  
Theoden lui caressa la joue, l'air un peu perdu.  
- Je connais ton visage. Eowyn...

_Eowyn, donc. Joli prénom. Sa fille, peut-être?_

- Gandalf?  
L'interessé opina.  
- Respirez à nouveau l'air frais, mon ami.  
Le roi se leva, soutenu par Eowyn.  
- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces derniers temps.  
Il regarda pensivement ses mains.  
- Vos doigts se rappeleraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils se refermaient sur la poignée de votre épée, glissa Gandalf.  
Le garde qui les avait accueilli à Edoras présenta une lame dans un fourreau de cuir au roi. Il s'en saisit et la dégaina lentement. C'était une arme magnifique à double tranchant, dont la garde d'or représentait deux chevaux cabrés.  
Du coin de l'oeil, Araniel vit Grima ramper discrètement sur le sol. Gimli le retint par le manteau. Le regard de Theoden s'assombrit et fit un aller et retour équivoque entre l'épée et l'Homme à terre.

_Le serpent va prendre cher, on dirait._

Grima fut jeté dehors à coup de pieds et descendit l'escalier d'Edoras en roulant, suivi par un roi très remonté.  
- Je n'ai fait que vous servir, Monseigneur, gémit-il.

_Quel culot._

- Vos soins m'auraient bientôt réduits à marcher à quatre pattes comme un animal, tonna Theoden.  
- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés, supplia le serpent.  
Araniel sentit un immense dégoût l'envahir en même temps qu'une pitié inattendue.  
Theoden leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et Araniel fut presque tentée de le laisser faire. Mais elle se précipita en avant et retint son bras.  
- Non, Monseigneur. Laissez-le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé par sa faute.

_Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

Le roi la regarda d'un air courroucé, puis se radoucit et acquiesça.  
Araniel tendit une main à Grima pour l'aider à se relever, mais il cracha dans sa paume, se releva et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put, bousculant au passage les Rohirrims massés en bas de l'escalier.  
- Écartez vous de mon chemin, vociféra-t-il.  
Araniel contempla le crachat dans sa main avant de l'essuyer par terre.

_Je ne suis plus à ça près._

- Hail Théoden Roi! cria-t-elle.  
La foule s'agenouilla immédiatement devant son souverain.

_Comme quoi, moi aussi je peux le faire._

Tout en s'agenouillant elle aussi, Araniel vit Grima s'enfuir à cheval sous les quolibets des Rohirrims présents. Il n'était pas difficile de comprebdre où il se rendait.

_Retourne chez ton maître, serpent. On ne va pas te courir après de toute façon._

Theoden observa l'assistance, semblant chercher quelque chose.  
- Où est Theodred? Où est mon fils?

_C'est celui qui nous a donné les chevaux, non?_

Eowyn descendit les marches quatre à quatre.  
- Monseigneur...  
Elle pleurait.

**Helloooooo! j'avance super vite dans cette fic, si ça se trouve j'aurais fini avant les vacances d'été^^**  
**en plus j'ai fini azyungâl donc je peux me concentrer à fond dessus**  
**Pour celles qui se demandent quand Boromir va revenir, pas avant 3 ou 4 chapitre (ça dépendra de comment je découpe l'histoire)**  
**merci à mes lectrices(eurs?), revieweuses(eurs?), followeuses(eurs?) et à lolitanaturella et s****elena janni lilianne qui ont mis ma fic en fav  
biz et à la prochaine**


	13. Brego

Il y avait un espace, en contrebas de Meduseld, où s'élevaient des tertres recouverts de verdure et de fleurs semblables à des étoiles blanches. C'était là que reposaient tous les rois du Rohan depuis des temps immémoriaux, et c'est là qu'ils enterrèrent Theodred. Dans la tombe construite à l'origine pour son père. En voyant le visage figé et froid du mort, Araniel s'était sentie vidée. Révoltée devant un tel gâchis.  
C'était un gamin. Avec un visage rond d'adolescent et pas encore de barbe. Comme l'était Theoden au même âge.

_Les jeunes meurent et les vieux restent. Le monde tourne à l'envers._

Le corps du prince fut transporté dans sa dernière demeure sur les épaules des soldats Rohirrims. Araniel, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf suivaient la procession derrière le roi Theoden avec le reste des habitants d'Edoras.  
La ranger chercha Eowyn du regard. Cette petite était dévastée par la mort de son cousin. Araniel n'avait pu que lui dire que son frère Eomer, car c'était lui, à n'en pas douter, qui leur avait confié Arod et Hasufel, était en vie. C'était peu de chose, mais Eowyn avait esquissé un maigre sourire à travers ses larmes.  
Araniel la repéra près de la tombe ouverte, debout avec les autres femmes. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, ce qui faisait ressortir son teint livide, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Lorsque le corps de Theodred passa devant elle, la jeune femme chanta. Un chant venu de temps immémoriaux, dans une langue archaïque, mais si plein de souffrance et de désespoir qu'il se passait de traduction.

- Bealocwealm hafað fréone  
frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn  
sorgiende on Meduselde  
þæt he ma no wære  
his dryhtne dyrest  
and mæga deorost.  
Bealo…

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsque la dalle du tombeau se ferma avec un claquement lugubre. La jeune femme se courba et se mit à trembler.  
Araniel se dirigea vers elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

_Pauvre petite qui devrait ignorer ce qu'est le chagrin._

- Venez, murmura-t-elle. Elle soutint la jeune Rohirrim pendant qu'elle remontait les marches de Meduseld.  
Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. La ranger ne savait que dire pour apaiser sa peine. Elle ne pouvait _rien_ dire.

_Que ressentirais-je si Halbarad mourait? Certainement rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps que je ne suis pas sûre de savoir encore à quoi il ressemble._

- Merci, dit soudain Eowyn.  
Araniel l'interrogea du regard.  
- Il n'était rien pour vous mais vous êtes quand même là. Merci.  
- C'était une belle cérémonie, dit maladroitement la ranger.  
Eowyn rit à travers ses larmes.  
- Mon cousin aimait les belles cérémonies.  
Sa voix était étranglée mais se raffermissait déjà. Eowyn essuya rapidement ses yeux et se tapota les joues pour y faire revenir un peu de couleur. Son visage ne montrait plus aucune émotion.  
Araniel ne s'y trompait pas. Sous cette frêle apparence se cachait une âme d'acier.

_Encore une qui serait tellement plus reine que moi..._

Araniel repensa à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Gandalf, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans Fangorn.

- L'ombre qui veille à l'Est s'avance. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad-dûr, son Oeil observe sans cesse. Mais il n'est plus aussi puissant dpeuis qu'il connait la peur.

_Sauron? Peur?_

- Le doute le ronge à présent. La rumeur l'a atteint. L'héritière de Númenor est en vie.  
Araniel avait soupiré sans répondre.  
- Sauron a peur de vous, Araniel. Il a peur de ce que vous pouvez devenir.

_Plutôt de ce que je ne deviendrais jamais._

- Il frappera vite et il frappera fort le monde des Hommes. Il utilisera son pantin, Saruman, pour détruire le Rohan. La Guerre vient. Le Rohan doit se défendre, et il est faible et prêt à tomber. L'esprit du roi est enchaîné, c'est un vieux tour de Saruman. Son emprise sur Theoden est très forte. Sauron et Saruman touchent au but. Mais nous avons un avantage sur eux.

_Ah oui? Lequel?_

- L'Anneau reste caché. Et que notre but soit de le détruire n'a pas atteint ses sombres rêves. Ainsi, l'arme de l'ennemi se rapproche du Mordor dans les mains d'un Hobbit. Frodo.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser y aller seul. _

Chaque jour le rapproche des feux de Mount Doom. Nous devons avoir confiance en Frodo. Tout dépend de la rapidité et de la discrétion de sa quête.  
Le vieux mage avait souri à la ranger, comme s'il avait perçu la teneur de ses pensées.  
- Ne regrettez pas votre décision de le laisser partir. Frodo doit accomplir sa tâche seul.  
- Il n'est pas seul, avait-elle glissé. Sam est avec lui.  
Gandalf l'avait regardée d'un air agréablement surpris.  
- Vraiment? Bien. Très bien.

_Un Hobbit et son jardinier. Ils ne réussiront jamais. Boromir avait raison. Il n'y a plus d'espoir._

- Dame Araniel? Eowyn la regardait d'un air inquisiteur.  
- Je...  
- Eowyn!  
Le roi se tenait sous le porche en compagnie de Gandalf. Il portait un jeune garçon épuisé dans ses bras et le mage tenait une petite fille par la main.

_Oulà. Le cliché du vieux grand-père._

Eowyn se leva précipitamment et prit en charge les enfants. Araniel alluma sa pipe et rejoignit Gimli et Legolas qui mangeaient à une table à l'écart. Theoden se laissa lourdement tomber sur son trône. Il paraissait vieux et las.

_Nous le sommes tous._

Eowyn servit des bols de soupe chaude aux deux jeunes rescapés. Après s'être assurée qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, elle se releva et se dirigea vers son oncle.  
- Ils étaient désarmés et ils ont été pris par surprise. Des Hommes Sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde, brûlant tout sur leur passage.

_Des Hommes. Pas des Orcs. De mauvais Hommes, mais des Hommes tout de même._

La petit fille renifla pitoyablement.  
- Où est maman?  
- Shh, murmura Eowyn en lui posant une couverture sur les épaules.

_Que voulez-vous répondre à ça?_

- Ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saruman peut répandre, déclara Gandalf en désignant les enfants. Il peut faire encore pire depuis qu'il a peur de Sauron. Chevauchez à sa rencontre. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre.  
- Vous avez deux milliers d'Hommes chevauchant vers le Nord pendant que nous parlons, fit remarquer Araniel. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses Hommes reviendrons et combattrons pour leur Roi.  
Theoden se leva de son trône.

_J'ai dit une bêtise?_

- Ils doivent êtres à plus de trois mille lieues d'ici. Eomer ne peut nous aider, cracha-t-il. Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez de moi mais je n'amènerais pas mon peuple à la mort. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

_ Pauvre fou._

- La guerre ouverte est déjà sur vous, rétorqua-t-elle, que vous le vouliez ou non.  
- Aux dernières nouvelles, dit-il en la toisant, Theoden, et non Araniel, était le roi du Rohan.

_Sous entendu, restez à votre place, femme._

Gandalf soupira.  
- Alors quelle est la décision du roi?  
Theoden ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit.  
- Nous partons pour le gouffre de Helm.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Araniel suivit un Gandalf furieux dans les écuries.  
- Le gouffre de Helm! maugréa l'Istar. Il s'enfuient dans les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre! Qui va les défendre si leur roi ne le fait pas?

_ Il exagère un peu, là._

Araniel prit la défense de Theoden.  
- Il fait seulement ce qu'il pense être bon pour son peuple.

_N'est-ce pas ce que sont censés faire les rois?_

- Le gouffre de Helm les as sauvé par le passé.  
- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, soupira Gandalf. Theoden fonce droit dans un piège. Il pense qu'il les emmène en sécurité mais ça va être un massacre.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la stalle de Shadowfax. Le cheval blanc piaffait déjà d'impatience et hennit joyeusement à l'approche du vieux mage.  
- Theoden a une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan.  
Gandalf entra dans le box et caressa songeusement le cou de Shadowfax.  
Puis il se tourna vers la ranger et la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Araniel. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous.

_Comme si le peuple du Gondor ne suffisait pas._

- Leur défenses doivent tenir.

_Ça ressemble plus à un ordre implicite qu'à un constat._

Araniel hocha la tête.  
- Elles tiendront.  
Gandalf enfourcha Shadowfax. Araniel remarqua qu'il montait sans selle, ce qui pour elle relevait de l'exploit.  
- Le Gris Pélerin, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent. Depuis trois cent vies d'Homme je parcoure la Terre du Milieu et à présent me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine. Attendez ma venue à la première lueur du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'Est.  
Araniel ouvrit la porte de la stalle.  
- Allez-y.  
Shadowfax se cabra et partit au triple galop, forçant Legolas et Gimli, qui venaient d'entrer, à s'écarter promptement.

_ Pourquoi ces deux-là arrivent-ils toujours après la bataille?_

Araniel saisit une selle posée sur une barrière et se mit en quête d'un monture, Arod ayant été rendu à la famille de son propriétaire décédé. Un hennissement désespéré attira son attention. Deux Hommes essayaient de maintenir un magnifique étalon brun. Le cheval piaffait et se cabrait, tirant sur sa longe.  
Araniel posa sa selle et se dirigea vers le cheval devenu sauvage.  
- Ce cheval est à moitié fou, ma Dame, protesta un des palefreniers. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Laissez-le. Araniel se rapprocha. Elle aimait les chevaux depuis qu'elle avait appris à monter. C'était sur des chevaux elfiques, évidemment, mais ceux du Rohan les valaient bien.  
- Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon (Reste calme maintenant. Une bataille s'est terminée.), murmura-t-elle.  
Elle s'avança lentement vers le cheval jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. L'étalon se calma peu à peu jusqu'à montrer le blanc de ses yeux. Araniel le caressa doucement entre les naseau et s'empara de la longe.  
- Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" ( Quel est ton nom?)  
- Il s'appelle Brego. C'était le cheval de mon cousin.  
La ranger se retourna. Eowyn se tenait derrière elle, portant une lourde selle de cuir.

_Elle comprends l'elfique?_

- Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic. (Brego?Tu as un beau nom.)  
Le cheval était tout à fait calme à présent. Eowyn posa sa selle sur une barrière, continuant de les observer.  
- Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich? (Qu'est-ce qui te trouble, Brego? Qu'a tu vu?)  
- J'ai entendu parler de la magie des Elfes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver chez une Ranger du Nord, dit Eowyn. Vous parlez comme l'un des leurs.  
- J'ai séjourné à Rivendell...un moment, soupira Araniel.

_Pourquoi est-ce toujours si difficile d'en parler?_

Elle flatta Brego une dernière fois et tendit la longe au palefrenier.  
- Laissez le libre. Il a vu trop de guerre.  
Araniel récupéra sa selle et quitta les écuries, sentant le regard d'Eowyn peser sur ses épaules. En sortant, elle croisa le roi Theoden qui la salua d'un signe de tête.  
- Vous savez vous y prendre avec les chevaux.

_Serait-ce du respect que je vois dans votre regard, Seigneur du Cheval?_

Le roi l'observa attentivement.  
- Ne nous serions nous pas déjà rencontré par le passé? Votre visage m'est familier.

_Grillée._

- J'ai servi sous les ordres de votre père Thengel, soupira-t-elle. Sous une autre identité.  
Le visage de Theoden s'éclaira.  
- Évidemment. Thorongil...un des Dunedains.

_Mon travestissement devait être VRAIMENT mauvais si tout le monde est au courant._

Araniel passa le restant de la journée à se promener dans Edoras, aidant les villageois à se préparer au départ.  
Le soir, lorsqu'elle revint à Meduseld, elle tomba sur Eowyn en train de faire des figures avec une épée dans le hall.

_Elle est douée._

Araniel sortit sa dague et se glissa derrière elle pour bloquer la lame lorsque la jeune Rohirrim se retourna. Les aciers se heurtèrent dans un claquement sec.  
- Vous avez du talent avec une épée, commenta-t-elle.  
Eowyn fit tourner sa lame sans prévenir, déviant celle d'Araniel. La ranger se retrouva avec une épée pointée sous la gorge.  
- Les femmes de ce pays sont à l'aise avec une lame. Celles qui n'ont pas d'épées meurent par elles.

_Comme chez les Dunedains, en somme._

Eowyn remit sa lame au fourreau avec un claquement sec.  
- Je ne crains ni la douleur ni la mort.  
- Alors que craignez-vous, ma Dame?  
- Une cage. Rester derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent. Et que toutes les chances de prouver sa valeur se soient envolées.

_Tout ce que j'ai crains moi-même il y a longtemps._

Araniel secoua la tête.  
- Vous êtes fille de Rois. Demoiselle protectrice du Rohan. Je ne crois pas que ce soit votre destin.

_ Et il viendras plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines._

Eowyn hocha la tête.

_Peut-être me suis-je fait une amie._

**J'avance super vite^^**  
**vous devez penser que je ne fais que ça de mes journées...**


	14. la route du gouffre de Helm

Atteindre le gouffre de Helm par le chemin le plus court nécessitait de traverser les montagnes. La longue file de réfugiés serpentait lentement au fond d'une gorge sous un soleil de plomb, et Araniel commençait à trouver le temps long.

_Et encore. J'ai un cheval._

Theoden lui avait prêté Brego, arguant qu'il valait mieux qu'il serve à quelqu'un à présent que son légitime propriétaire dormait de son dernier sommeil sous les tertres d'Edoras.  
Devant elle, Eowyn tenait la bride d'un cheval brun sur lequel Gimli le Nain tentait tant bien que mal de se maintenir en selle.  
- C'est vrai, on ne voit pas beaucoup de femmes Nains. Et de fait, elles sont si semblables aux hommes Nains par peur voix et leur apparence qu'on les confond souvent.  
Eowyn sourit. Araniel agita la main pour attirer son attention.  
- C'est la barbe, chuchota-t-elle en mimant une barbe invisible autour de son menton avec ses doigts.  
Eowyn prit un air offusqué et mit son doit sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Mais ses yeux riaient.  
- Ce qui a conduit à la croyance qu'il n'y a pas de femmes Nains, fit Gimli avec un large mouvement de bras, et que les Nains sortent des trous du sol!  
Eowyn éclata franchement de rire.  
- Ce qui est, bien sûr, ridicule, termina le Nain, l'air satisfait de sa démonstration.

_Aussi ridicule que toi sur ce cheval, Maître Nain. À ta place, j'en aurais choisi un encore plus grand._

Le cheval en question hennit et partit au trot sans prévenir, éjectant son cavalier au passage. Eowyn courut le relever en riant. Araniel ricana.  
- Je vais bien, que personne ne panique! s'égosilla le Nain.  
Il essaya de se relever et dû s'appuyer sur Eowyn.  
- C'était délibéré. C'était délibéré!

- Je n'ai pas vu ma nièce sourire comme ça depuis une éternité, dit soudain Theoden qui jusque là avait gardé le silence. Araniel lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
- C'était encore une petite fille quand ils ont ramené son père mort. Tué par des Orcs.  
Araniel baissa la tête.

_Tout comme moi._

- Elle a vu sa mère mourir de chagrin. Et ensuite elle s'est retrouvée seule. Condamnée à prendre soin d'un vieil Homme qui aurait dû l'aimer comme un père.  
Araniel contempla pensivement Eowyn.

_ Nos places auraient dû être échangées. Je suis exactement ce qu'elle rêverait d'être._

Ils firent une pause sur le rives d'un petit lac. Araniel était en train d'astiquer son épée lorsqu'elle vit arriver Eowyn avec une marmite fumante.  
- Gimli.  
Le Nain jeta un coup d'oeil dans le plat et recula brusquement en agitant les mains.  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas.  
Araniel eut soudain quelques inquiétudes au sujet du contenu de ladite marmite.

_Si même un Nain n'ose pas y toucher..._

La ranger espérait très fort qu'Eowyn ne viendrait pas vers elle.

_Râté._

- J'ai fait un peu de cuisine, annonça-t-elle. C'est peu, mais c'est chaud.  
Elle remplit une assiette et la tendit à Araniel, qui la prit avec circonspection.  
- Merci.

_Oh par Erù. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre là-dedans? _

Ça ressemblait à de l'eau trouble dans lequel flottait des morceaux difficilement identifiables qui aurait pu être du gras d'on ne savait quoi. Araniel trempa sa cuillère dans la...mixture et la porta à sa bouche.  
Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Beurk._

C'était, et de loin, une des choses les plus immondes qu'elle ait jamais mangé. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre Eowyn et l'assiette. Elle avala difficilement et se força à hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.  
- C'est bon.

_Tu parles. Quelle horreur.  
_  
- Vraiment?  
Eowyn ressemblait à une gamine à qui on aurait offert un merveilleux cadeau.

_C'est officiel. Je ne suis PAS la pire cuisinière de la Terre du Milieu._

Eowyn se dirigea vers un autre groupe de personnes, emmenant sa marmite.

_On devrait peut-être s'en servir pour repousser les Orc. Même EUX n'en voudraient pas._

Ceci dit, il restait le fait qu'Eowyn avait eu la main lourde, et que l'assiette était encore pleine. Araniel tenta de la vider discrètement sur le sol mais Eowyn fit soudain volte-face.  
- Mon Oncle m'a raconté une chose étrange.  
Araniel tenta de stabiliser l'assiette avant que tout ne lui coule sur les doigts.  
- Il a dit que vous aviez servi sous Thengel, mon grand-père. Il a dû se tromper.  
- Le roi Theoden a une bonne mémoire. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque.  
L'expression d'Eowyn valait son pesant d'or.  
- Alors vous avez au moins soixante ans...  
Araniel secoua la tête en souriant.  
- Soixante-dix?

_Tu brûles._

- Vous n'avez quand même pas quatre vingt-ans! - Quatre-vingt sept, précisa Araniel, se délectant de l'expression incrédule de la jeune Rohirrim.

_Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais ton âge? Ça me rassure sur mon état de conservation._

- Vous êtes une des Dúnedains. Un descendante de Númenor, douée d'une longue vie. Je pensais que votre race n'était plus que légende.  
Araniel grimaça.  
- Il reste très peu d'entre nous. Le Royaume du Nord a été détruit il y a longtemps.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura Eowyn.  
Araniel crut qu'elle allait partir et qu'elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de son assiette en toute tranquilité. Mais Eowyn ne fit pas mine de s'en aller, alors Araniel se résigna et avala le ragoût infâme jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
Ce qu'elle devait bien plus tard considérer comme le plus grand de ses exploits personnels.

oLa nuit tombait vite sur les montagnes. Aussi les fugitifs se dépêchèrent de monter un camp. Araniel décida de prendre un peu de repos et de dormir au moins une nuit complète. Après tout, elle avait couru pendant plus de trois jours et commençait à se demander si elle aurait encore des jambes à la fin de la guerre.  
Mais le sommeil tardait à venir.  
Peut-être était-ce dû au ragoût.

Araniel alluma sa pipe et aspira une bouffée, regardant le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage, et la voûte céleste était constellée d'étoiles.  
Les mots d'Arwen lui revinrent en mémoire.  
- La lumière de l'Evenstar ne croît ni ne décroît. Endormez-vous...  
- Je suis endormie, marmonna Araniel.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour. Une silhouette mince se penchait sur elle.  
- Arwen? murmura-t-elle. C'est un rêve.  
L'Elfe sourit et serra ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Dors.  
Arwen se leva et regarda au dehors.  
- Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha. (Tu m'avais dit que ce jour viendrais.)  
L'Elfe se retourna.  
- Ú i vethed na i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn. (Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est que le début. Tu dois aller avec Frodo. C'est la voie tracée pour toi.)  
Araniel se leva.  
- Dolen i vâd o nin. ( Ma voie m'est cachée.)  
- Si peliannen i vâd na dail lin. Si boe ú-dhannathach. ( Elle se trouve sous tes pas. Tu ne peux faillir maintenant.)  
- Arwen, soupira la ranger.  
L'Elfe toucha l'Evenstar à son cou.  
- Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio ammen. (Si tu ne crois en rien d'autre, crois en ceci.)

Araniel garda le silence quelques instants.  
- Elladan est parti, n'est-ce pas? Arwen sourit tristement.  
- Il a prit le bateau aux Havres avec Elrohir il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.  
Araniel baissa la tête. Elle se sentit soudain vide.

_Il n'est plus là... _

Arwen lui releva le visage.  
- Ne t'enfermes pas dans le chagrin et les ténèbres. Il n'aurait pas voulu cela. Il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec lui.  
- Tu pars aussi, n'est-ce pas?  
Arwen la serra dans ses bras. Une larme cristalline roula sur la joue de l'Elfe.  
- Namarië, Estel.

Le lendemain matin, Araniel se sentait reposée. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de leur quête. Ses douleurs aux jambes s'étaient estompées. Mais il subsistait un vide béant en elle. Qu'elle ne pouvait combler.  
Le dernier fil la rattachant encore à Estel venait de se rompre.  
- Où est-elle?  
La question d'Eowyn la surprit. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
- La personne qui vous a donné ce bijou.  
Araniel ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
- Ma Dame?  
- Elle vogue vers les Terres Immortelles, avec ce qui reste de son peuple, dit-elle finalement.  
Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.  
Eowyn baissa la tête, une expression consternée sur le visage.

_Ne sois pas désolée, petite. Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Il y eut soudain un hurlement. Qui n'avait rien d'humain.

_Des Wargs._

Araniel vit Legolas arriver en courant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?_

- Un éclaireur, hurla l'Elfe.

_Oh non. Pas maintenant._

Theoden arriva au galop.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Qu'avez vous vu?  
- Des Wargs! cracha Araniel. Nous sommes attaqués!

Il y eut un silence. Puis les réfugiés se mirent à hurler de terreur.  
- Sortez-les de là! cria la ranger.

_Si on ne les empêche pas de partir dans tous les sens, ça va être un massacre_.

Elle courut vers Eowyn, qui peinait à retenir Brego, et sauta sur le dos du cheval.  
- Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne, hurla Theoden.  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Araniel aurait rit des efforts désespérés et infructueux de Gimli pour se tenir en selle seul. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.  
Le roi fit avancer son cheval jusqu'à Eowyn.  
- Tu dois conduire ces gens au gouffre de Helm, et vite.  
Eowyn renacla et défia son Oncle du regard.  
- Je peux me battre.  
- Non! Fais ce que je te dis. Pour moi.  
L'expression d'Eowyn était sans équivoque. Elle était folle de rage et Araniel ressentit un peu de pitié pour elle.

_ La prochaine fois, je la prends avec moi._

- Suivez-moi, hurla Theoden en chargeant. Araniel attendit que la colonne soit passée pour lancer sa monture au galop. Elle vit Eowyn entraîner une vieille femme sur le côté avec tout ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre.

_Bonne chance petite. Fais attention à toi._

Eowyn se retourna et elles échangèrent un long regard pendant que les femmes et les enfants couraient autour d'elle.  
Et puis Araniel ne se soucia plus du tout de la jeune femme quand elle aperçut la vague de Wargs qui arrivaient sur eux à une vitesse effroyable.

_Sales bêtes__._

Lorsque les Rohirrims et les Wargs se rencontrèrent, elle eut l'impression de heurter un mur et ressentit le choc jusque dans ses os. Mais Brego était un cheval résistant, contrairement aux montures de cavaliers et d'Orcs moins chanceux. Araniel décapita un Orc de sa lame au moment où il passait à sa portée.  
- Visez les Wargs! hurla-t-elle.

_C'est EUX le vrai danger._

Brego se cabra et fit un écart au moment où un Orc s'écrasait au sol devant ses sabots. Araniel vit alors Gimli en fâcheuse posture. Le Nain était à pied, et un Warg lui fonçait dessus.

_Non. Pas un autre. Pas cette fois._

Elle ne l'atteindrait jamais à temps, elle le savait. Elle était trop loin. Et puis elle avisa une lance qui dépassait du flanc d'un Warg mort et s'en empara au vol. Elle lança Brego au galop et projeta sa lance sur le Warg au moment où il atteignait presque Gimli. L'animal s'écrasa sur le Nain, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'assurer s'il allait bien.  
Araniel fut soudain arrachée de sa selle. Elle roula au sol pour éviter de se faire piétiner par son propre cheval et se releva au moment où l'Orc qui l'avait fait tomber revenait à la charge. La ranger fit un saut de côté et sauta sur le dos du Warg. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci n'était pas franchement ravi de l'avoir sur son dos, et son cavalier Orc non plus. Araniel glissa sur le côté du Warg et se raccrocha instinctivement à la première sangle qui dépassait.

_ Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde._

Son dos heurta le sol et frotta contre les pierres affleurantes tandis que le Warg continuait de galoper tout en essayant de la mordre. Elle essaya de dégager son bras mais n'y parvint pas, et eut l'impression que sa main allait se détacher de son corps alors que le Warg la traînait sur le sol à une vitesse folle. Araniel sortit sa dague de sa main libre et la planta quelque part au hasard. Elle sut qu'elle avait atteint son but puisque l'Orc émit un gargouillement et battit l'air des bras avant de tomber à la renverse.  
Araniel vit ses doigts griffus fendre l'air à un poil de son visage et elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle ressentit soudain une brusque traction autour de son cou, et quelque chose cèder.

_L'Evenstar..._

Le Warg continuait de courir, désormais privé de cavalier, l'entraînant avec lui. Son dos, dont elle n'osait même plus imaginer l'état, frottait atrocement sur le sol. Elle tentait à nouveau de dégager son bras, quand elle vit le bord de la falaise se rapprocher à une vitesse inquiétante.

_Stupide clébard, pas par là!_

La ranger sentit la lanière cèder autour de son poignet.

_Trop tard._

Elle se vit tomber. Elle vit le Warg l'entraîner avec elle. Elle vit la rivière déchaînée en contrebas. Elle vit le monde s'inverser, le ciel devenir terre et la terre devenir ciel. Elle se vit hurler plus qu'elle ne s'entendit. Elle vit son corps s'écraser dans l'eau avec l'impression qu'elle heurtait un mur de pierre de plein fouet. Elle vit son corps se disloquer sous le choc.  
Ensuite elle ne vit plus rien. Fondu au noir.

**Suspense... *rire sadique***


	15. le gouffre de Helm

**Je me rends compte que j'oublie tout le temps de mettre un disclaimer. Donc tout appartient à mes vénérés Tolkien et Jackson. Araniel est à moi...et pas à moi puisque je sais pas si je doit la considérer comme un OC. Sean Bean est ma propriété exclusive. Le mien à moi. Mon précieux. **

Il faisait froid. Elle avait vaguement conscience de l'eau courant sur sa peau et du sable mouillé contre sa joue. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses paupières et son corps étaient si lourds...

_Je suis morte. Saleté de Warg._

La douleur irradiant son dos la traversa comme une flèche de souffrance.

_Les morts ne souffrent plus._

Elle se rappelait de la chute. Du monde qui tournoyait sans fin autour d'elle et du choc qui avait suivi.

_Je souffre donc je vis._

Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il le fallait.

_Je suis si fatiguée... Je pourrais dormir là. M'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller._  
_ Est-ce que j'aurais droit à une cérémonie comme Theodred? Avec Eowyn qui chante?_  
_ Pas sûr._

Ses ongles raclèrent le sable, produisant un crissement dont elle ne perçut qu'un écho lointain. Il y avait de la lumière derrière ses paupières fermées. Et la voix dans sa tête. Douce. Berçante.

_Arwen._

- Puisse la grâce des Valar te protèger.  
L'image de l'Elfe s'estompait déjà, comme impuissante. Et ce fut de nouveau le noir.

- Araniel.  
C'était une voix d'Homme, cette fois-ci.

_Elladan? _  
_Non. Ce n'est pas lui._

Dans le noir, une silhouette se précisa.  
- Araniel...  
Le ton était triste et résigné.

_ Je connais cette voix._

- Avez vous déjà oublié votre promesse?  
La silhouette était toujours floue.

_ À qui ai-je fait une promesse?_

- Vous avez promis que le Gondor ne tomberais pas.

_Oui, j'ai promis ça. À qui, déjà?_  
_Pourquoi ce type a des flèches plantées dans le torse? Il faut lui enlever sinon il va mourir. _  
_Comme Boromir._  
_ ..._  
_ Boromir?_

L'apparition eut un sourire triste. Il était pâle. Anormalement pâle. Couvert de sang et de crasse. Et les flèches...

_Je les ai enlevées. Je le sais._

Une angoisse subite l'étreignit.

_ Il est mort. Il est mort. _  
_Je lui ait fait une promesse et il est mort. _

- Il faut ouvrir les yeux, Araniel.

_ Pas envie. Si fatiguée... _

- J'ai menti en disant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir, Boromir. Regardes, toi aussi tu m'avais fait une promesse et tu es mort quand même._

- Il était là, sous mes yeux. Mais je n'ai pas su le voir.

_ Laisse moi dormir tranquille. Par pitié._

- Si tu vous ne sauvez pas le Gondor, personne ne le fera.

_Je ne suis personne. Juste une fille avec un destin trop grand pour elle. Je n'y arriverais pas._

- Et nous mourrons tous.

_Pas toi. Tu es déjà mort._

- J'ai tenu ma promesse. À vous de tenir la vôtre.

_Et les flèches?_

- Ouvrez les yeux, Araniel!  
Il avait presque crié cette fois-ci.

_Il a tenu sa promesse. Il est en vie._  
_ Si Boromir peut tenir une promesse alors pourquoi pas moi?_

La vision sourit et s'effaça lentement.

_ Attends. Reste un peu..._

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son visage. Quelque chose de légèrement râpeux. On était en train de lui lécher consciencieusement le visage.

_Pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas un Warg._

Le son caractéristique du choc d'un sabot contre une pierre parvint à ses oreilles.  
- Brego, marmonna-t-elle.  
Le cheval, car c'était lui, la poussa avec son nez. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, et les referma aussitôt, blessée par les reflets du soleil sur la rivière. Brego se coucha contre elle. La chaleur qu'il dégageait la fit immédiatement se sentir mieux. Elle tendit une main à l'aveugle et agrippa sa crinière, puis tira pour se hisser sur le dos du cheval. Sa colonne vertébrale l'élança désagréablement.  
Du haut de sa monture, elle vit son reflet dans l'eau miroitante.

_J'ai l'air d'une folle._

Cheveux emmêlés pleins de sable et de sang, yeux hagards, visage creusé.

_ Ç'aurait pu être pire._

Lorsque le cheval se lança au galop, elle dû se contenir pour ne pas hurler.

_ Rectification. C'est pire._

Chaque pas irradiait son dos de douleur, chaque choc se répercutant douloureusement dans ses os. Elle avait l'impression de tomber en morceaux.

_Je dois rester sur cette selle jusqu'au gouffre de Helm._  
_Je dois tenir ma promesse._

Le cheval connaissait le chemin. Il retournait chez lui.  
Araniel ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps elle avait chevauché. Elle vivait dans une sorte de demie-conscience, percevant le monde à travers une sorte de brume rougeâtre. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus morte que vivante, et seule la douleur persistante irradiant tout son corps la maintenait éveillée. La douleur et l'idée fixe.

_Je dois tenir ma promesse._

Elle aperçut comme un long ruban sombre au loin, serpentant lentement à travers la plaine. Un long ruban hérissé, porteur de mort et de désolation.  
Quand elle comprit ce que c'était, elle eut un rire hystérique. Sa conscience, jusque là embrouillée, se réveilla d'un coup. Les étendards de la Main Blanche flottaient au vent.

_L'Isengard s'est vidé._

Elle talonna Brego qui partit au galop.

_Je dois arriver avant eux._

Les mouvements du cheval sous elle étaient un supplice, mais cela ne comptait plus à présent. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Ou elle devrait ensuite s'apitoyer sur un peuple entier.

Elle atteignit le gouffre de Helm alors que le soleil était à son zénith.  
Lorsqu'elle vit la forteresse, un soulagement sans nom l'envahit.  
- Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn (Bien, Brego, mon ami.), murmura-t-elle.  
Elle ne savait pas exactement à quelle moment ils l'avaient vue arriver, mais les portes s'ouvrirent à son approche.

_ En même temps, un cavalier seul sur une étendue plate...au moins les Orcs ne les prendront pas totalement au dépourvu._

Brego fendit la foule nombreuse qui se pressait à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Les gens la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. - Elle est vivante, s'égosilla quelqu'un.

_Sans blague._

Araniel descendit précautionneusement de sa monture. Le sol tanga sous ses pieds et elle se raccrocha à la selle.  
- Où est-elle? OÙ EST-ELLE?

_ Erù soit loué. Il va bien._

- Sortez de mon chemin! Je vais la tuer!  
Araniel vit une tête casquée se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Le Nain lui sauta presque dessus.  
- Vous êtes la femme la plus chanceuse, la plus maline, et la plus insouciante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, vociféra-t-il.  
Il la serra contre lui.

_ Mes côtes, Gimli, par pitié._

- Content de vous revoir, mon amie.

_Moi aussi._

- Gimli, où est le roi?  
Le Nain désigna le fort de la tête. Elle lui frappa amicalement l'épaule et se dirigea vers les portes. Legolas l'attendait, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Le abdollen (Vous êtes en retard.), dit-il d'un air sévère. Vous avez une mine affreuse.  
Araniel rit doucement. Il n'avait pas tord sur ce point là.  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Eowyn. La jeune femme s'était levée. Son expression reflétait une joyeuse incrédulité.

Legolas ouvrit soudain sa main. L'Evenstar reposait au creux de sa paume. L'Elfe souriait. Mais le sourire avait disparu sur le visage d'Eowyn. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bijou.  
- Hannon le (Merci.), murmura Araniel.  
Le sens de la réaction de la jeune Rohirrim lui échappait totalement.

La ranger prit une grande inspiration et poussa violemment la porte. Le roi était au fond de la salle penché sur des cartes avec ses conseillers. Il se retourna au bruit. L'étonnement sur son visage était visible et Araniel savoura l'instant.

_Entrée théâtrale. J'ai fait mon petit effet._

Elle alla droit au but.  
- Une grande armée, vous dites?  
- L'Isengard s'est vidé, confirma-t-elle.  
- Combien?  
- Dix mille. Au moins, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.  
Rien que de le dire l'avait épuisé.  
- Dix mille? répéta Theoden avec une douloureuse incrédulité.

_Dix mille. Et encore. J'ai estimé._

- C'est une armée conçue dans un seul but: détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

_ Au moment où ils ont l'avantage. C'est admirablement calculé._

Theoden marcha hors de la pièce et grimpa sur les remparts.  
- Qu'ils viennent, cracha-t-il.  
Et cela sonnait comme une condamnation à mort.  
- Je veux que chaque Homme ou jeune garçon en mesure de tenir une arme soit prêt à se battre avant la nuit.  
Le conseiller du roi (Gamling, elle l'avait appris plus tôt) hocha la tête. Theoden se pencha par desus les remparts.  
- Nous couvrirons la route et les portes. Aucune armée n'a jamais ouvert de brèche dans le mur du Gouffre, ou posé un pied dans Fort-le-Cor.  
- Ce ne sont pas de simple Orcs stupides, remarqua Gimli. Ce sont des Uruk-hai. Leurs armures et leurs boucliers sont épais.  
- J'ai mené beaucoup de guerres, Maître Nain, siffla le roi. Je sais commment défendre les miens.  
Il se détourna et grimpa les escaliers vers le haut de la forteresse. Araniel le suivit en se massant les tempes. Cette discussion commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.  
- Ils se briseront sur nos murs comme de l'eau sur une falaise. Les hordes de Saruman vont piller et brûler. Nous avons déjà subi cela. Les récoltes peuvent être replantées, les maisons reconstruites.

_Pas si tout le monde est mort._

- Nous sommes en sécurité derrière ces murs.  
- Ils ne viennent pas pour détruire les récoltes ou les villages, s'énerva Araniel. Il viennent détruire son peuple, jusqu'au dernier enfant.

_Pourquoi refuse-t-il de comprendre?_

Theoden la saisit soudain par le col de sa chemise et la secoua violemment.  
- Que voulez-vous que je fasse? Regardez mes Hommes. Leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil.  
Il la lâcha et eut un geste de découragement.  
- Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je vais faire en sorte qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires.  
- Envoyez vos cavalier, Monseigneur, tenta une dernière fois Araniel. Vous devez demander de l'aide.  
- Et qui viendra? cria-t-il soudain. Les Elfes? Les Nains? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les vieilles alliances sont mortes.

_ Non. Pas toutes._

- Le Gondor répondra.

_Boromir. _  
_Boromir aurait répondu._

- Le Gondor?! cracha Theoden. Où était le Gondor quand l'Ouestfolde est tombé?! Où était le Gondor quand nos ennemis nous ont encerclés?! Où était le Gon...  
Il s'interrompit et eut un geste de dénégation. Il paraissait soudain vieux et fatigué.  
- Non, Dame Araniel, nous sommes seuls.  
Il s'éloigna, la plantant là au milieu des remparts.

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il n'y en a jamais eu._

Les corbeaux commençaient déjà à tourner dans le ciel violacé.  
Araniel marcha le long des remparts, suivant la ligne de réfugiés se hâtant vers les cavernes du gouffre.  
- Nous placerons les troupes de réserves le long du mur, ordonna-t-elle. Ils pourront soutenir les archers depuis la porte. Legolas posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Araniel, vous devez vous reposer. Vous ne nous serez pas utile à moitié en vie.

_A quoi bon? De toute façon, dans quelques heures nous serons tous morts._

- Ma Dame! Araniel!

_Eowyn._

La ranger se retourna pour voir la jeune femme arriver à grandes enjambées furieuses.  
- On m'envoie avec les femmes dans les cavernes.  
- C'est une tâche honorable.  
Le ton d'Eowyn se fit suppliant.  
- S'occuper des enfants, trouver de la nourriture et de l'hébergement quand les Hommes reviendront. Quelle gloire y a-t-il à cela?

_ Aucune. Moi non plus ça ne me plairait pas._

Araniel soupira.  
- Ma Dame, le temps viendra pour le courage sans gloire. Vers qui se tourneront vos gens pour la dernière défense? Eowyn avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Laissez-moi rester à vos côté.

_ Elle est aussi têtue que moi au même âge._

- Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de changer cela.

_C'est pour ton bien. Tu comprendras plus tard._

- Vous ne commandez pas aux autres de rester! Ils se battent à vos côtés parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être séparés de vous, cria-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Parce qu'ils vous aiment.

_ Je sais._

Araniel baissa la tête.  
- Je suis désolée.

_ Vraiment désolée.  
_  
Eowyn se détourna et marcha vers les caves, le dos raide. Araniel la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. _

Elle se rendit à l'armurerie pour superviser les opérations. Les soldats équipaient déjà les Hommes avec des armes allant de l'épée au crochet de boucher.  
- Fermiers, artisans, garçons d'étable. Aucun n'est un soldat, soupira-t-elle.  
- Beaucoup ont vu trop d'hivers, ajouta Gimli.  
- Ou trop peu. Regardez-les. Ils sont morts de peur. Ça se voit dans leurs yeux.

_Des vieillards et des gamins. Et je suis plus âgée que la plupart d'entre eux._

Aux paroles de l'Elfe, la plupart des Hommes présents se retournèrent et Legolas jugea bon de passer à l'elfique.  
- Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig. (Et ils seront trois cent contre dix mille.)  
- Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. (Il n'ont pas plus d'espoir de se défende ici qu'à Edoras...)  
- Araniel, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! (Ils ne gagneront pas ce combat. Ils mourront tous.)

_Sous-entendu: pourquoi se battre pour eux? Maudite sois la philosophie des Elfes._

- Alors je mourrais comme l'une des leurs! hurla-t-elle.  
Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'escalier.

_Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça. Il ne pensait pas à mal._

Araniel aperçut un jeune garçon se réchauffant à un petit feu. Il avait l'air pitoyable dans son armure trop grande.

_Douze ans. Pas plus._

- Fais voir ton épée.  
Le gamin lui tendit sa lame avec hésitation.  
- Comment tu t'appelles?  
- Haleth, fils de Háma, ma Dame.

Háma. L'Homme qui les avait accueilli à Edoras. Tué par un Warg, elle l'avait apprit à son arrivée.  
- Les Hommes disent que nous ne passerons pas la nuit. Ils disent que c'est sans espoir.  
Les yeux du garçon étaient pleins de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.  
Araniel fit tournoyer l'épée dans les airs.  
- C'est une bonne lame.  
Elle la tendit à l'enfant.

_Mais elle est trop lourde pour toi._

- Haleth, fils de Háma…  
Elle le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

_Même si je n'y crois pas moi-même._

Elle retourna à l'armurerie et enfila la cotte de maille qu'on lui avait préparé. Le poids de l'armure sur ses épaules la surprit, mais elle ne se sentit pas assez protégé. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à se mettre et tomba nez-à-nez avec Legolas qui lui tendait son épée.  
- Nous avons cru en vous jusqu'ici. Vous nous avez empêché de nous égarer.

_Legolas..._

- Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu tort de douter.  
Araniel prit l'épée. Elle sourit.  
- Ú-moe edaved, Legolas. (Il n'y a rien à pardonner Legolas.)  
Gimli émergea soudain de derrière une étagère.  
- Nous aurions eu le temps, j'aurais fait ajuster cette cotte de maille, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Il lâcha l'armure qu'il avait enfilé. Elle tomba en tas sur le sol. La coote était trop longue d'au moins trente centimètres.  
- Elle est un peu serrée à la poitrine.

_Mais oui, ça doit être ça. Heureusement qu'il y a Gimli pour mettre de l'ambiance._

Araniel hocha la tête et Legolas sourit devant l'air déconfit du Nain.

Un son profond et bref résonna soudain à l'extérieur du fort.

_Je connais ça. Je l'ai déjà entendu._

- Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orc, dit Legolas.

_Ça ne peut pas être...Non. Ce n'est pas le sien._

Araniel se rua hors de la pièce, l'Elfe et le Nain sur les talons.  
- Allez chercher le Roi! Ouvrez les portes!  
Araniel se pencha par dessus les remparts.

_C'est impossible._

Une armée approchait. Une armée d'Elfes aux armures brillantes.

_Des Elfes de la Lorìen._

Araniel descendit les marches vers la porte quatre à quatre. Un Elfe à la chevelure argentée caractéristique fendit les rangs de l'armée.

_Haldir._

Le roi Theoden descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier. -  
Comment est-ce possible?  
- J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Rivendell, déclara pompeusement Haldir.

_Il est toujours aussi coincé, à ce que je vois._

- Une alliance a existé autrefois entre les Elfes et les Hommes. Il y a longtemps, nous avons combattu et sommes morts ensembles. Nous venons en l'honneur de cette ancienne allégeance.

_ Oh par Erù. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose._

- Mae govannen, Haldir. (Bienvenue, Haldir.), dit-elle.  
Et elle serra l'Elfe dans ses bras, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_Profites-en, oreilles pointues. _

Haldir hésita un instant avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.

_Tu vois. Ce n'est pas si difficile._

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenus ici.  
- Nous sommes fiers de combattre aux côtés des Homme une fois de plus.  
L'armée des Elfes acheva d'entrer dans le fort, sous les yeux à nouveau brillants d'espoir des Rohirrims.

- Dame Araniel?  
Elle interrogea Haldir du regard.  
- Il y a ici quelqu'un que vous serez heureuse de revoir, je pense.

_Quelqu'un?_

L'Elfe regardait derrière elle. La ranger se retourna lentement. Une silhouette solitaire se tenait à l'écart, dans l'ombre. Trop massive pour être celle d'un Elfe, mais étrangement familière.

_Non. C'est impossible._

Le son du cor lui revint à l'esprit.

_ Boromir?_

**reviews? honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait autant de succès^^**


	16. le retour d'un ami

**Hello les filles! chapitre court aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la semaine prochaine étant donné que j'ai des exams :'(  
Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis! Merci à Zveda, Julindy, Elena, Toutouille, Lolitanaturella, Leaurne, Rose-Eliade et celles que j'oublie sûrement (pas taper) pour leurs reviews^^**

Pendant un moment, Araniel ne dit rien.  
Elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

_Il est en vie. Il est en vie. Il est en vie._

Ses cheveux étaient plus long, son visage plus émacié, mais il semblait en bonne santé. Et les yeux verts semblaient éteints. Mais le sourire était toujours le même, quoi qu'un peu hésitant.  
Dans son esprit, Araniel se battait contre Strider, Thorongil et Estel sur la conduite à adopter.

_Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'être soi-même_?

Strider la ranger et Thorongil le soldat prenaient le parti du salut froid et militaire, des retrouvailles impersonnelles. Après tout, il les avait trahis.  
Estel avait envie de pleurer parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

_Araniel ne fait pas tant de manières. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. _  
_Et je suis heureuse de retrouver un ami._  
_Depuis quand Boromir est-il ton ami?_  
_La ferme, Strider._

Il n'y avait plus de ranger ou de soldat. Il n'y avait plus qu'Araniel. La vraie.  
Et ce fut Araniel qui courut vers Boromir. Araniel qui le serra dans ses bras. Araniel qui versa une larme que personne ne vit.  
Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, mais il lui rendit son étreinte avec force.  
- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma Dame.

_Moi aussi._

Elle le lâcha, un peu gênée.  
- Seigneur Boromir, le salua le roi Theoden.  
Le gondorien inclina la tête.  
- Theoden Roi.  
- Boromir! Par la barbe de Durïn! On ne salue plus les vieux amis?  
Le Nain et l'Elfe semblaient aussi heureux de le revoir. Même Legolas qui ne le portait pas d'habitude dans son coeur.

_Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est réellement passé à Amon Hen._

Araniel ne savait pas pourquoi elle leur avait caché la vérité. Il ne savaient rien des véritables circonstances du départ de Frodo et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Même si Legolas, avec son intuition d'Elfe, avait sans doute deviné.  
- Comment vous en êtes vous tiré, chanceux que vous êtes? questionna Gimli.  
Le visage de Boromir s'assombrit soudain et son regard se fit lointain. Il mit un certain temps à répondre.  
- Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais la Dame de Lorìen savait ce qui allait se...se produire à Amon Hen.  
Il échangea un regard avec Araniel.

_Elle savait. Elle savait et elle a laissé faire. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas?_

- Elle a donc envoyé des troupes après nous et m'a fait ramener en Lorìen.  
- Oui, et vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que nous soyions arrivés à temps, mellon-nîn, s'exclama Haldir, qui s'était approché. Sans les soins que la Dame Araniel vous avait dispensé, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.  
Boromir rit franchement.  
- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

_Mellon-nîn._  
_Depuis quand s'entend-il bien avec un Elfe?  
C'est logique. Ce sont tous les deux des soldats._

Haldir la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Son expression était soucieuse.  
- Vous avez conscience qu'il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il ne voudrait le faire croire, n'est-ce pas?  
Araniel hocha la tête, observant le gondorien du coin de l'oeil.  
- Il n'est pas tout à fait guéri et ses blessures sont à peine refermées, mais il n'est plus en danger. Vous êtes une guérisseuse remarquable.  
Araniel observa ses mains en silence.

_Les mains de la reine sont celles d'une guérisseuses._

- La Dame Galadriel était contre son départ, mais...  
- Il est têtu comme une mule.  
L'Elfe rit.  
- Il est en effet opiniâtre. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

_Amon Hen._

- Quelque chose le ronge intérieurement. Il refuse d'en parler, bien que la Dame doive savoir de quoi il s'agit, car elle lui a beaucoup parlé. Vous savez aussi, n'est-ce pas?  
La ranger acquiesça en silence. Haldir baissa la voix.  
- Galadriel avait peur que cela le pousse à agir de façon déconsidérée. Il faudra le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il ne prenne pas trop de risques.  
Le tonnerre gronda soudain.

Tous levèrent la tête. D'épais nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au dessus du fort. Des nuages qui n'étaient pas là l'instant d'avant.

_Saruman. Espèce d'enflure._

- Placez vos archers sur le chemin de ronde, Haldir. Ils arrivent. ILS ARRIVENT, hurla-t-elle, déclenchant un véritable branle-bas de combat sur les remparts.  
Les premières gouttes de pluie tintèrent sur les armures, résonnant sinistrement, et bientôt ce fut une véritable averse qui leur tomba dessus.  
Un éclair illumina la nuit.  
- Boromir, venez avec moi, ordonna Araniel. J'ai besoin de vous.

_Je t'ai à l'oeil._

Un grondement qui n'était pas celui du tonnerre se faisait entendre. Le son de milliers de pieds chaussés de fer en marche.  
Il y eut un autre éclair, et Araniel aperçut l'armée des Uruk-hai se déverser dans le canyon.

_Alors ça y est. Nous sommes pris au piège._

Araniel grimpa sur le chemin de ronde, le gondorien sur les talons. Legolas et Gimli les y attendaient déjà.  
- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit, maugréa le Nain.  
L'eau ruisselait dans sa barbe et ses sourcils, qui pendaient pitoyablement.  
- Quelque chance que vous puissiez avoir, espérons qu'elle passe la nuit.  
- Vos amis sont avec vous, Araniel, dit Legolas.  
- Espérons qu'ils passent la nuit.  
Araniel retint un petit rire hystérique.  
Un nouvel éclair déchira la nuit. L'armée Orc avançait toujours.

_Nous n'en viendrons jamais à bout._

Elle chassa la pluie qui lui coulait dans les yeux.  
- Ils attendent vos ordres, ma Dame, déclara soudain Boromir.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux. À la lumière des torches, ils ressemblaient à de l'acier.

_Mes ordres?_

Thorongil le capitaine du Gondor reprit les commandes. Elle respira à fond et se tourna vers les archers.  
- A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas. (Ne montrez aucune pitié, car vous n'en recevrez aucune de leur part!) cria-t-elle.  
À travers le rideau de pluie, elle vit les Orcs stopper leur marche. Puis un grand Uruk émit un grognement sonore. Toute l'armée Orc se mit à faire un vacarme assourdissant de hurlements et de chocs d'armes.

_Technique d'intimidation. Classique._

Trop petit pour voir au dessus des remparts, Gimli se haussa sur la pointe des pieds.  
- Que font-ils?  
- Voulez vous une description ou un tabouret? grinça Legolas.

_Pitié, que quelqu'un fasse taire cet Elfe._

Boromir pouffa. Gimli s'esclaffa, et Araniel les fusilla du regard.

_Comment peuvent-ils rire dans un moment pareil?_

L'Uruk qui semblait diriger les opération cria un ordre en parler noir, et les Orcs commençèrent à frapper leurs lances contre le sol à un rythme saccadé, continuant de grogner à l'intention des défenseurs du gouffre.  
Araniel eut une pensée pour les femmes et les enfants terrorisés qui se serraient les uns contre les autres dans les grottes.

_Oh par Erù, s'ils continuent comme ça, ils vont leur faire écrouler les cavernes dessus._

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui se passa exactement, toujours est-il qu'elle vit une flèche partir de quelque part sur le chemin de ronde, et frapper un Orc du premier rang en pleine poitrine.

_Merde. Je ne sais pas si c'était volontaire, mais c'était un beau tir._

Boromir poussa un abominable juron.  
- Dartho! (Ne tirez pas!) cria Araniel.  
L'Orc glissa dans la boue comme au ralenti. Il y eut un silence dans les deux camps. Puis les Uruks se mirent à hurler et se ruèrent tous ensemble sur la forteresse.  
Araniel dégaina son épée alors qu'un nouvel éclair rayait la pluie.  
Le siège du gouffre de Helm avait commencé.

**reviews?**


	17. la bataille de Helm

Un nouveau choc ébranla la porte, et Araniel rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules. Les Rohirrims se pressaient contre les panneaux de bois, les bloquant avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Mais il était évident que la porte allait céder.

_Nous avons perdu._

Elle promena son regard sur la salle, dans un état second. Bien peu de personnes avaient réussi à s'y réfugier. Le roi. Gamling. Legolas. Gimli. Haldir. Boromir. Et une petite trentaine de soldats.

_Nous les avons mené à leur perte._

La bataille avait pourtant rapidement tourné à leur avantage. Malgré la pluie et l'orage, les flèches elfiques avaient décimé les rangs Orcs.  
Et puis il y avait eu les tours d'assaut et les combats au corps à corps sur les remparts avaient commencé.  
- Legolas, deux! avait soudain hurlé Gimli à travers le vacarme.  
- J'en suis à dix-sept!

_Un concours. Ces deux imbéciles font un concours._

Et puis elle avait vu Boromir lui sourire malicieusement en retirant sa lame du torse d'un Orc.  
- Un, Dame Araniel.

_Très bien. S'il veut jouer à ça..._

Elle avait compté. Scrupuleusement. Perdre face à Boromir était la chose qu'elle désirait le moins au monde. Elle s'amusait presque.  
Et puis il y avait eu l'explosion. Elle l'avait sentit venir, bien sûr.

_ Un Orc seul courant avec une torche, ça se remarque, quand même._

Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ÇA. Le mur de la forteresse avait littéralement explosé, projetant des blocs de rocher en tous sens. Elle avait été projetée au sol, sonnée. Et n'avait repris ses esprits qu'au moment où les Orcs hurlants avaient déferlé par la brêche grande ouverte.

Le regard d'Araniel tomba sur Haldir, assis à l'autre bout de la salle, le regard perdu. Son bras pendait, inerte. Du nombreux bataillon d'Elfe, aucun, à part lui, n'avait survécu. Et il s'en était fallu de peu.  
On sonnait la retraite. Le fort était pris. Araniel avait vu l'Orc arriver. Elle l'avait vu lever son épée et blesser l'Elfe au bras. Elle avait vu Haldir embrocher son agresseur. Et puis il y avait eu l'autre Uruk, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Elle avait crié. Mais dans le vacarme il ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle avait vu l'épée plonger vers le dos découvert de l'Elfe.  
Et ne jamais atteindre sa cible. Il y avait eu un choc, et l'Orc avait été projeté au sol, heurté de plein fouet par un Boromir furieux lancé de toute sa masse. Et Haldir avait achevé l'Orc malgré sa blessure.

Araniel croisa le regard de Boromir. Le gondorien faisait de son mieux pour paraître confiant, mais son regard le trahissait et il était visible qu'il était épuisé. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient accentuées, creusant son visage.

_Il a des tripes dans les cheveux. _

Araniel faillit rire. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

Gimli le Nain marmonnait des insultes en khuzdul dans son coin. Elle avait dû le lancer dans les airs pour protéger l'accès à la porte. Il ne s'en était visiblement toujours pas remis.

_Son honneur de Nain a pris un sacré coup._

Elle avait dû lui promettre de ne rien raconter à Legolas.  
- Pas un mot.

_De toute façon, je ne raconte jamais rien à Legolas._

Araniel se leva, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Elle était couverte de crase et de sang noirâtre, et son bras droit la lançait terriblement.  
Par une meurtrière, elle vit les Orcs hisser les drapeau de la Main Blanche au sommet de la forteresse. Un nouveau coup ébranla la porte.  
- La forteresse est prise, soupira soudain Theoden. C'est la fin.  
- Vous avez dit qu'elle ne tomberait pas tant que vos Hommes la défendraient, s'indigna-t-elle.  
Araniel désigna les Hommes arc-boutés contre la porte.  
- Ils la défendent toujours. Ils sont morts en la défendant.  
Et puis quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_Eowyn. Si les Orcs parvenaient à entrer..._

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir des cavernes?  
Elle ferma les yeux et vit mentalement les Orcs se ruer dans les grottes. Elle entendit presque les enfants hurler.  
- Il y a un passage, intervint Gamling. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk-hai sont trop nombreux.  
La porte trembla sur ses gonds. Une chevelure blonde tachée de sang flotta dans l'esprit d'Araniel.  
- Dites aux femmes et aux enfants d'aller vers les montagnes. Et barricadez l'entrée! ordonna-t-elle à Gamling.

_Eowyn les conduira. Tout ira bien pour eux._

- Tant de morts, dit Theoden d'un voix sombre. Que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine?  
Araniel lui prit le bras.

_S'il faut mourir, autant en emmener le plus possible avec nous._

- Chevauchez avec moi au dehors. Allez à leur rencontre.  
Theoden sourit.  
- Pour la mort et la gloire.

_Non._

- Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple.

- Le soleil se lève, dit Gimli. Un rayon de lumière blanche envahissait lentement la pièce en passant par une meurtrière.  
- Attendez ma venue à la première lueur du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'Est.  
La voix de Gandalf résonna soudain dans l'esprit de la ranger.  
- Oui, s'exclama Theoden. Le cor de Helm Poingmarteau sonnera dans le Gouffre une dernière fois!  
Boromir se leva, soutenant Haldir. Araniel fit signe à Gimli qui s'éclipsa par un escalier dérobé. Les chevaux piaffaient déjà d'impatience au fond de la salle.  
La porte cédait lentement.  
- Que ceci soit l'heure où nous tirons l'épée ensemble une dernière fois, cria Theoden en montant sur son cheval.  
Araniel enfourcha Brego.

_Une dernière fois._

Boromir hissa Haldir sur un cheval.  
- Ça ira?  
L'Elfe enroula sa main valide dans les rênes et haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne suis pas encore mort, mellon-nîn.  
Le gondorien acquiesça et grimpa sur le cheval qu'on lui avait donné.

_Arod._

Le son puissant d'un cor gigantesque se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

_ Merci Gimli._

- Forces enfouies, éveillez-vous, cria Theoden. Pour la puissance, pour la ruine et une aube rouge!  
Le cor sonna une dernière fois alors que la porte s'écrasait au sol.  
- Pour Eorlingas!

Les chevaux bondirent en avant, renversant les premiers Uruk-hai pénétrant dans la salle. Le bloc compact de cavaliers descendit l'escalier du fort jusqu'au champ de bataille s'étendant à l'extérieur, emportant tout sur son passage.  
Il faisait tout à fait jour, à présent, et Araniel leva les yeux vers la lumière. Une silhouette se dessinait à travers le halo lumineux au sommet de la falaise.  
Un cheval cabré.  
- Gandalf, murmura-t-elle.  
La voix du mage résonna dans le gouffre.  
- Théoden Roi se tient seul.  
La silhouette se dédoubla. Deux cavaliers se tenaient à présent sur la crête.  
- Pas seul. Rohirrims! hurla le second cavalier.  
Les Uruk-hai se retournèrent et se mirent à hurler alors qu'une armée de soldats à cheval apparaissait.  
- Eomer, s'exclama Theoden.  
- Pour le roi!  
La vague de cavaliers descendit au galop la pente, et les Uruk-hai abaissèrent leurs lances pour les intercepter. Araniel ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc.  
La lumière de l'aube éclaira soudain les Orcs, blessant leurs yeux sensibles.

_Tenir jusqu'à l'aube. C'était ça._

Traçant un arc étincelant dans les airs, Shadowfax bondit par dessus les Uruk-hai, suivi par les Rohirrims. Ce fut un véritable carnage.  
- Victoire! hurla Theoden en brandissant son épée. Nous avons la victoire!

Les Uruk-hai survivants s'enfuirent dans le ravin, droit vers la forêt de Fangorn.

_Depuis quand la forêt de Fangorn descend-elle jusqu'ici?_

- Restez en dehors de la forêt, cria Eomer. Ne vous approchez pas des arbres!  
Le jeune homme descendit de cheval alors que le reste des Rohirrims observait la forêt. Il régnait un silence anormal.  
Et puis les arbres commencèrent à remuer et des cris d'agonie s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
Araniel jeta un regard à Legolas et Haldir. Les deux Elfes semblaient terrifiés.

_Des arbres carnivores. Ça existe, ça?_

Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour aller vérifier sa théorie.  
Araniel mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers le fort. Eowyn lui sauta quasiment dessus, la serrant dans ses bras à lui briser la colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Mes côtes, Eowyn, mes côtes._

À l'extérieur, les soldats commençaient à empiler les cadavres. Les femmes se dispersèrent sur le champ de bataille à la recherche d'êtres chers et bientôt s'éleva un concert de lamentations.  
Araniel vit Boromir approcher.  
- Trente neuf, seigneur Boromir, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

_Essaie d'égaler ça._

Boromir s'inclina, sourire au lèvres.  
- Je suis battu, ma Dame.  
- Vous avez des entrailles dans les cheveux, commenta Eowyn.  
Araniel rit en le voyant se frotter la tête d'un air paniqué.

Ils rejoignirent Gandalf, qui se trouvait avec avec Theoden et Eomer au sommet de la colline. De là, ils avaient vue sur le Mordor. Le ciel noir était teinté de rouge.  
- La colère de Sauron sera terrible, et ses représailles immédiates, commenta l'Istar.

_Qu'il vienne. Je l'attends. _

Le ciel rougeoya dangereusement.  
- La bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée. La bataille pour la Terre du Milieu commence. Tous nos espoirs reposent à présent sur deux jeunes Hobbits perdus quelque part dans les Terres Sauvages.

_Erù, par pitié, protégez-les._

Si les Valar entendirent la prière silencieuse d'Araniel, ils ne répondirent pas.

**Les Deux Tours sont finies! Je reprends la semaine prochaine avec le Retour du Roi (enfin, de la Reine^^) après mes exams donc à mon avis, mardi soir ou mercredi.  
reviews?**


	18. l'Isengard

Araniel observait les arbres avec méfiance. Il règnait un silence inquiétant dans cette forêt, qui ne laissait passer aucun rayon de lumière à travers ses branches. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la regardait de tout côtés.  
Que les _arbres_ la regardaient. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.  
Du reste, elle n'était pas la seule. Ce sentiment était partagée par le reste de la délégation qui chevauchait avec elle vers l'Isengard. Les cavaliers jetaient des regards méfiants vers les troncs. Même Gandalf ne semblait pas à son aise.

_Où sont les Orcs?_

Elle préférait ne pas le savoir.  
Il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée que quand elle sortit enfin de Fangorn. Pour débouler sur un champ de ruines parsemé de flaques d'eau.

_On dirait qu'il y a eut un raz de marée._

La tour d'Orthanc s'élevait au loin, noire et sinistre. Au centre de ce qui ressemblait à un lac d'où s'élevaient paresseusement des volutes de fumée.

_Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici._

Une petite voix étrangement familière lui fit lever la tête.  
- Bienvenue, mes seigneurs, en Isengard!  
Deux silhouettes improbables se tenaient en équilibre sur un mur en ruine. Deux jeunes Hobbits rondelets à la mine réjouie, en train de...manger et fumer de l'herbe à pipe?

_Petits saligauds. C'était bien la peine de nous faire courir._

- Vous, petits vauriens! s'indigna Gimli. Une belle course que vous nous avez fait faire, et maintenant on vous trouve en train de festoyer et de...fumer!

_ Je suis sûre qu'ils ont engraissé._

- Nous nous trouvons sur le champ d'une bataille victorieuse, profitant d'un réconfort bien gagné, répliqua pompeusement Merry, vigoureusement approuvé par son compère. Le porc salé est particulièrement bon.  
- Du porc salé? cracha le Nain.

_Du porc salé?_

- Les Hobbits, soupira Gandalf.  
Merry souffla un rond de fumée.  
- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Treebeard, qui a pris le contrôle de l'Isengard.

_ Treebeard? Connaît pas._

Les yeux de Pippin s'arrondirent.  
- Monsieur Boromir!  
L'intéressé faillit être désarçonné de son cheval par deux Hobbits surexcités.  
- Vous êtes encore vivant!

_Sans blague._

Boromir ébouriffa les cheveux de Merry.  
- On ne me tue pas si facilement.  
Pippin reniflait pitoyablement, les yeux brillants. Gandalf se racla la gorge.  
- Et si nous allions présenter nos respects à Saruman?

Traverser l'eau pour atteindre la base d'Orthanc ne fut pas une mince affaire, l'inondation masquant les fosses profondes creusées par les Orcs. Le dénommé Treebeard les attendait en bas de la tour.

_ Donc, ça ressemble à ça, un Ent._

C'était un arbre de forme vaguement humanoïde. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix grave évoquait des milliers d'années de souvenirs, remontant à l'aube des temps.  
- Jeune Maître Gandalf, je suis heureux de votre venue.

_Jeune? JEUNE?_

- Du bois et de l'eau, de la terre et de la pierre, je peux être le maître.

_Euh... _

- Mais il y a ici un Magicien à mater, enfermé dans sa tour.  
Araniel leva le nez vers l'ombre menaçante d'Orthanc, évoquant un croc gigantesque.  
- Montrez-vous, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Soyez prudents, avertit Gandalf. Même vaincu, Saruman est dangereux.

_Tu m'étonnes. _

Gimli brandit sa hache.  
- Et bien, tuons-le et qu'on en finisse!

_Bonne idée._

- Non, dit Gandalf. Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.  
Araniel vit soudain Boromir crisper ses doigts sur la garde de son épée, les yeux fixés sur le sommet de la tour.  
Et puis il y eut la Voix.  
- Vous avez mené beaucoup de guerres et tué beaucoup d'Hommes, Theoden Roi, et fait la paix ensuite.  
La voix de Saruman semblait sage et douce, presque triste et déçue.

_ Un poison pour l'esprit. Wormtongue était à bonne école._

La silhouette du traître apparut soudain, blanche et minuscule.  
- Ne pouvons nous pas tenir conseil comme par le passé, mon vieil ami? Ne pouvons nous pas faire la paix, vous et moi?

_Quelle pourriture._

Le roi mit du temps à répondre, et quand il le fit, sa voix, pourtant vibrante de colère, parut rauque et éraillée, comme des cris après de la musique.  
- Nous aurons la paix.

_Non._

- Nous aurons la paix, cracha le roi quand vous répondrez de l'incendie de l'Ouestfolde et des enfants qui y gisent morts! Nous aurons la paix quand les vies des soldats dont les corps ont été dépouillés alors qu'ils étaient morts devant les portes de Fort-le-Cor seront vengées!

_Quand ta tête sera plantée sur une pique, Saruman._

- Quand vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, hurla le roi, alors nous aurons la paix!  
- Des gibets et des corbeaux? Imbécile! grinça Saruman, dont la voix ne semblait plus si harmonieuse tout à coup.  
- Mais, vous, Boromir du Gondor, peut-être serez-vous plus sage que ce vieux fou!

_Comment ose-t-il?_

- La Cité Blanche sera détruite. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? La sorcière du Bois d'Or vous l'a montré.  
À la mention de Galadriel, Boromir se raidit.  
- Ne souhaitez-vous pas sauver votre peuple? Ne souhaitez-vous pas redonner au Gondor sa gloire d'antan?  
Les yeux verts de Boromir flamboyèrent. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur sa selle.  
- Je n'écouterais pas vos mensonges, Saruman, et vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, même si vous étiez en train de crever au bord d'une route et que les vautours vous dévoraient les entrailles.  
- À votre guise, Boromir Briseur de Serment, siffla Saruman.

_Briseur de Serment. Je vais le tuer._

Les épaules du gondorien s'étaient affaissées. Araniel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
- Mais vous, que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris?

_Gandalf, maintenant. Il va tenter de corrompre tout le monde un par un?_

- Laissez-moi deviner. Les clés d'Orthanc. Ou peut-être les clés de Barad-dûr avec les couronnes des sept Rois et les baguettes des cinq Magiciens!  
- Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté trop de vies, répondit Gandalf. Des milliers d'autres sont en jeu.  
Le ton de l'Istar se fit presque suppliant.  
- Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saruman. Vous avez été dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

_Il fut sage autrefois. Peut-être tout n'est-il pas perdu._

- Donc vous êtes venus pour des informations, s'exclama Saruman d'un ton triomphal. J'en ai pour vous.

_Que fait-il?_

Le mage avait un objet rond en main.

_Un Palantir. Oh, par Erù._

- Quelque chose se lève en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Oeil l'a vu.  
Le Palantir disparut de la vision d'Araniel.  
- Même maintenant, il conserve son avantage. Son attaque est imminente.  
Même sans le voir, Araniel sentait le sourire sadique sur le visage du vieux Mage.  
- Vous allez tous mourir.  
Gandalf talonna Shadowfax qui se rapprocha d'Orthanc.  
- Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf?  
La voix était insinueuse, presque caressante. Les Hommes s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise.  
- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que cette...Ranger pourra un jour s'assoir sur le trône du Gondor?

_Comment sait-il?_

- Cette exilée, sortie des ombres, ne sera jamais couronnée reine.

_ Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison._

La voix de Boromir résonna soudain, surprenant tout le monde, interrompant le mage dans sa tirade fielleuse.  
- Insultez encore une fois la Dame Araniel, vieillard, cracha-t-il, et je monte vous faire taire définitivement.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

- Bien dit, s'exclama Pippin.  
Saruman ne releva pas, au contraire de Gandalf qui regarda le gondorien de biais.  
- Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier ceux qui lui sont proches, continua le traître, ceux qu'il prétend aimer.

_Diviser pour mieux règner._

- Dites-moi, quels mots de réconforts avez-vous eu pour le Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte?

_ Il sait. Il sait pour Frodo._

- Le chemin qu'il a prit ne mène qu'à la mort.

_Faites le taire, par pitié..._

- J'en ai assez entendu, grinça Gimli.  
- Tuez-le, intima-t-il à Legolas. Plantez lui une flèche dans la gorge.

_Excellente suggestion, Gimli. _

- Non, ordonna Gandalf. Descendez, Saruman, et votre vie sera épargnée.

_À voir._

- Gardez votre pitié et votre générosité, cria Saruman. Je n'en ai nul besoin!

Il leva soudain son bâton et lança une boule de feu, droit sur Gandalf, qui se transforma en torche vivante sous les yeux horrifiés des spectateurs.

_ Je déteste la magie._

Les chevaux paniqués se cabrèrent, et le rire de Saruman retentit dans les airs. Avant de s'éteindre en même temps que les flammes.  
- Saruman, votre bâton est brisé, dit froidement Gandalf, indemne.  
La baguette du traître se brisa comme du verre entre ses mains. Une silhouette craintive se montra soudain derrière lui.

_Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà donc?_

- Grima, vous n'avez pas besoin de le suivre, dit Theoden. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ce que vous êtes maintenant.

_Ah bon?_

- Vous étiez un Homme du Rohan. Descendez, ordonna-t-il.  
Saruman éclata d'un rire aigu.  
- Un Homme du Rohan? Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan sinon une grange où des brigands passent leur temps à s'enivrer pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens?

_Il montre enfin son vrai visage._

- La victoire au Gouffre de Helm ne vous appartient pas, Theoden Dresseur de Chevaux. Vous êtes le pitoyable rejeton d'ancêtres prestigieux!  
- Grima, descendez, dit calmement Theoden. Libérez-vous de lui.  
Wormtongue sembla acquiescer.  
- Libre? siffla Saruman. Il ne sera jamais libre.  
- Non, gémit Grima.  
- À bas, chien! hurla Saruman en le projetant brutalement au sol.

_ Là, il va trop loin._

- Saruman! Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi! Dites nous ce que vous savez! ordonna Gandalf.  
Araniel vit Grima se relever lentement, ramassé sur lui-même.

_Le serpent prend toujours son élan avant de frapper._

- Vous rappelez vos gardes, et je vous dirait où la grande bataille aura lieu. Je ne serais pas un prisonnier ici.  
Araniel vit soudain Grima sauter sur Saruman et lui porter plusieurs coups dans le dos.

_Et merde. Le petit salaud était armé._

Legolas fut le premier à se ressaisir et tira, l'abattant sur place. Mais il était trop tard. La silhouette blanche de Saruman bascula dans le vide, tournoyant lentement dans sa grande robe blanche, dans une chute qui sembla sans fin, avant de s'empaler sur la pointe d'une roue à aube avec un bruit particulièrement répugnant.

- Envoyez des messages à tous nos alliés, et dans tous les recoins de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres, soupira Gandalf. L'ennemi s'avance et nous devons savoir où il va frapper.  
Entraînée par son poid, la roue se mit lentement en mouvement, et Saruman disparut sous l'eau. Le Palantir tomba soudain de sa poche dans l'eau peu profonde. Un filet de sang remonta à la surface, et ce fut tout.

_ La roue tourne pour Saruman. Je pourrais en rire._

- Les maléfices de Saruman se dissipent, déclara Treebeard. Les arbres vont revenir ici. De jeunes arbres. Des arbres sauvages.  
Araniel n'écoutait plus. Elle surveillait Pippin du coin de l'oeil. Le Hobbit était descendu de cheval et semblait irrésistiblement attiré par le globe brillant au fond de l'eau.  
- Pippin! appela-t-elle.  
Le Hobbit se pencha et prit l'objet à deux mains.

_Crétin de Took._

- Par mon écorce, s'exclama Treebeard.  
- Peregrïn Took! dit Gandalf en tendant la main. Je vais prendre ceci, mon garçon. Vite.  
Le Semi-Homme hésita un instant, avant de tendre le Palantir à l'Istar qui le fit disparaître dans les plis de ses vêtements. Pippin semblait mal à l'aise et Araniel se promit mentalement de garder un oeil sur lui.

Elle talonna Brego pour se placer à la hauteur de Boromir. Le gondorien était blême, et son visage était fermé.  
- Parjure. Voilà ce qu'on retiendra de moi, marmonna-t-il. L'Homme qui a brisé son serment.  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Allez-vous me dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenté de m'emparer de l'Anneau? Moi qui ai tenté de tuer Frodo? Moi qui...  
- C'était l'Anneau, Boromir.  
Il frissonna.  
- C'est ce que la Dame de Lorìen m'a dit. Mais je ne pense pas que l'Anneau se soit emparé de moi sans...sans qu'une partie de moi-même y consente.  
- Non, Boromir. Je sais que ce n'est pas vous.  
Le gondorien lui lança un regard aigu.  
- Qu'en savez-vous? Lisez-vous dans les pensées comme Galadriel?  
- Qu'a-t-elle lu dans les vôtres?  
La question le déstabilisa.

- Beaucoup de choses. Trop, certainement.  
Il regarda au loin. - J'ai compris beaucoup de choses sur moi-même. Parfois des faits qui semblaient parfaitement logiques...  
Elle le sentit hésiter et l'interrogea du regard.  
- Et d'autres que j'aurais préféré ignorer.  
Il talonna soudain Arod, la laissant sur place pour rejoindre le groupe. Araniel le suivit des yeux quelques instants, déroutée par sa réaction.

_ Les tréfonds de l'âme d'un Homme dissimulent-ils des choses à ce point dérangeantes?_

**reviews? (merci à toutes celles qui en mettent, comme d'hab')**


	19. ivresse

Tout le peuple d'Edoras s'était rassemblé dans le Hall de Meduseld.  
C'était la fête. Empreinte de solennité et assombrie par le deuil des soldats tombés, mais la fête tout de même.  
Eowyn s'inclina devant Theoden en lui tendant une lourde coupe ouvragée.  
- Cette nuit nous célébrons ceux qui ont versé leur sang pour défendre ce pays, déclara le Roi en levant la coupe. Gloire aux morts victorieux!  
- Gloire! cria Araniel avec la foule.  
Elle porta machinalement sa chope à ses lèvres. C'était un alcool fort typiquement Rohirrim, et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'enivrer, même pour honorer les morts.

- Pas de pause, pas une goutte de renversée, déclara Eomer en tendant une chope pleine à Legolas.  
- Et pas de régurgitation, éructa Gimli, déjà bien imbibé.  
L'Elfe avait l'air gentiment ahuri.  
- Alors on joue...à boire?

_Bravo._ _Je sais pas comment tu as deviné._

- Le dernier debout a gagné, cria Gimli avant de s'enfiler sa pinte d'une traite tandis que Legolas commençait à boire la sienne avec circonspection.  
Araniel vit approcher Eowyn avec une coupe.

_Aïe aïe aïe. Espérons que ce n'est pas un autre de ses exploits culinaires._

- Westu Araniel hál.  
Elle lui tendit le récipient en souriant. Araniel le prit et but une petite gorgée. C'est bon en fait. Sucré, légèrement alcoolisé. La ranger remercia Eowyn d'un signe de tête et alla rejoindre Gandalf, se frayant lentement un chemin à travers la foule.  
Elle vit Gimli avaler une énième pinte et débiter des insanités à propos de Nains, de jolies femmes poilues et d'Elfes qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool, avant de rouler ivre mort sous la table. Legolas, imperturbable, le regard vif et pétillant, observait le bout de ses doigts d'un air contrarié.  
- Le jeu est fini, observa-t-il.

_Espérons pour toi que Gimli ne se souviendra de rien demain._

Gandalf était en train d'applaudir Merry et Pippin qui dansaient sur une table, bras dessus bras dessous, leurs pintes à la main.  
- Oh, vous pouvez voir et revoir dans tous les coins,  
Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût,  
Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous.  
Quelle que soit votre chopine,  
Même dans une bouteille divine,  
Quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon,  
Elle doit v'nir de no't Dragon !  
À un moment, Pippin cessa de danser, voyant que Gandalf le regardait.  
- Pippin! le tança Merry.  
Les deux Hobbits terminèrent leur chanson en choeur et commencèrent à boire leurs bières aussi vite qu'ils purent.  
- Merci, j'ai gagné! s'exclama Merry, hilare.  
- Merci! brailla Pippin.

_Erù. La migraine qu'ils auront demain matin._

Gandalf rit et battit des mains. Araniel s'en voulut de gâcher un de ses rares moments de bonne humeur, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle.  
- Pas de nouvelles de Frodo? demanda-t-elle.  
Le Magicien retrouva immédiatement son sérieux.  
- Pas un mot, soupira-t-il. Rien.  
- Nous avons le temps, dit-elle. Chaque jour, Frodo se rapproche du Mordor.  
Gandalf lui lança un regars aigu.  
- Comment le savez-vous?

_Je ne le sais pas._

- Que vous dit votre coeur?  
L'Istar ferma un instant les yeux. Les rouvrit. Sourit.  
- Que Frodo est vivant. Oui, oui. Il est en vie. Vous voyez.  
Gandalf fit un large geste de la main.  
- Vous devriez profiter de la fête, vous aussi.

_Profiter de la fête. Oui. Sans doute._

Araniel alla s'assoir au fond de la salle, seule avec sa chope dont elle vida consciencieusement le contenu. Plusieurs fois. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les festivités de toutes manières. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle avait une sacrée descente en ce qui concernait l'alcool, elle commençait à avoir l'esprit embrouillé.  
Elle promena son regard dans le gigantesque Hall. Eowyn était invisible. Pourtant, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait apprécié de parler avec elle. D'avoir une conversation entre femmes. Parler de tout et de rien.

_ Je suppose qu'une jeune fille de sa condition n'est pas sensée assister à une fête où l'alcool est servi sans limite._

Haldir lui aussi était absent. Sa blessure s'était envenimée, et bien que ses jours ne soient pas en danger, il avait préféré se reposer. Ce à quoi s'ajoutait le deuil des Elfes tombés au gouffre de Helm.  
Gandalf parlait à présent stratégie avec Theoden et Boromir au fond de la salle. Araniel les observa en silence. Le gondorien semblait dans son élément, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, une chope vide à la main.  
Le regard de la ranger glissa sur son grand profil fier, suivant la ligne puissante de ses épaules. Une étrange envie traversa son esprit embrumé.  
Une envie d'aller se frotter contre lui. De le titiller un peu.  
Elle secoua la tête.

_Je suis ivre. Mauvaise idée._

- Alors, on broie du noir?

_ Eomer._

Le jeune Rohirrim se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté d'elle et passa négligemment un bras autour de ses épaules. Araniel fut un peu surprise de cette soudaine proximité, mais ne bougea pas.  
- Vous devriez vous amuser un peu, vous ne croyez pas, Araniel?

_Certes, je devrais._

Surtout que la main du jeune homme était soudainement passée de son épaule à sa taille, et que son pouce lui caressait la hanche de manière plus que suggestive.  
Araniel se mordit les lèvres. Elle aurait souhaité qu'Elladan soit à la place d'Eomer.

_Elladan ne me touchera plus jamais. Il ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras. Il est loin, à présent. Parti._

Araniel se demanda soudain combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien.  
Une éternité.  
Elle se rapprocha insensiblement d'Eomer.

_Tant pis pour la morale._

La main du Rohirrim descendit sur le haut de sa cuisse, et Araniel ferma les yeux à demi.

_ Je suis ivre et lui aussi. Où est le mal?_

Soudain, à travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle croisa le regard de Boromir. Et son expression la stupéfia.  
Le gondorien la fixait, sourcils froncés. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur sa chope que ses jointures était devenues blanches.  
Araniel lut une telle rage froide dans les yeux verts qu'elle s'écarta d'Eomer comme si c'était un serpent.  
La ranger prétexta un besoin quelconque et quitta la pièce, sentant deux regards, un vert furieux et un brun embrumé, fixés sur son dos.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se reprocha sa stupidité.

_De quoi ai-je eu peur, au juste?_  
_ De flirter avec un autre homme la blessure Elladan à peine refermée? _  
_De terminer dans le lit d'Eomer et de passer pour une femme facile? _  
_De la réaction de Boromir?_

Étrange réaction d'ailleurs. Est-ce de la jalousie qu'elle avait cru déceler dans ce regard?

_Impossible. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être. Pas chez lui. _  
_Et puis, je libre de coucher avec qui je veux et il n'a certainement pas son mot à dire._  
_ Alors pourquoi ai-je eu peur de ce simple regard?_

Araniel appuya sa tête contre le mur. La pierre froide la dégrisa un peu.  
- Mauvaise gueule de bois?  
Araniel se retourna. Boromir la fixait d'un air sardonique.  
- Fichez moi la paix, marmonna-t-elle, évitant son regard, redoutant d'y revoir cette expression blessée.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit au jeune prince du Rohan il y a cinq minutes, observa-t-il soudain calmement.  
Elle se figea.  
- Je me demande ce qu'en penserait l'Elfe, ajouta-t-il comme une flèche du parthe, avant de tourner les talons. Araniel sentit une rage froide l'envahir.

_ Comment ose-t-il? _

- Il est parti.  
Le gondorien s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle à demi.  
- L'Elfe, comme vous dites, cracha-t-elle, est parti pour les Terres Immortelles et ne reviendra pas. Par conséquent, son avis importe peu et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.  
Sa voix tremblait.

_Je viens de réduire à néant plus de cinquante ans de relation._

- Vous pleurez.  
L'expression de Boromir était stupéfaite. Elle porta la main à sa joue. La ramena humide.  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas versé de larmes? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.  
Sans savoir comment elle en était arrivée là, Araniel se retrouva à sangloter dans les bras de Boromir, le visage enfoui dans son épaule, serrée entre ses bras puissants. Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux pour la calmer.  
- Vous êtes déroutante.  
Elle releva le nez, s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur.  
- Pourquoi?  
- J'ai envie de connaître la véritable Araniel, murmura Boromir à son oreille. Pas Estel. Pas Thorongil. Pas Strider. Je les connais déjà.  
Il avait une voix chaude. Grave. Un peu rauque.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Araniel recula un peu contre le mur.  
- Et...que feriez vous pour la connaître?  
Il rit doucement.  
- Oh...probablement quelque chose comme ça.  
Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et n'éprouva pas la moindre envie de s'enfuir. Les mains de Boromir descendirent de ses épaules à sa taille et Araniel posa les siennes à plat sur le mur. Elle fut obligée de renverser un peu la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux et prit soudain conscience qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

Boromir franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore ses lèvres des siennes.  
C'était un baiser passionné. Voluptueux. Tellement différents de ceux d'Elladan...  
Surprise, Araniel entrouvrit les lèvres. Une langue audacieuse au goût d'hydromel caressa doucement la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet endiablé.  
Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Boromir, se laissant guider. Son corps se plaqua contre celui du gondorien, qui la pressa doucement contre le mur. La main de Boromir descendit sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement à travers le tissu. L'autre main se pressa sur sa nuque, emmêlée dans ses cheveux.  
Elle sentit son excitation contre ses hanches et éprouva un absurde sentiment de fierté d'avoir réussi à se faire désirer par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elladan.  
Araniel ondula instinctivement du bassin contre celui du gondorien, qui émit un grognement étouffé. Il déserta ses lèvres pour aller embrasser sa nuque.  
La ranger avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les jambes. Elle savait que s'il la lâchait, elle s'effondrerait probablement au sol.  
Araniel sentit une main chaude se glisser dans le bas de son dos sous la tunique, caressant doucement les deux fossettes sensibles au creux de ses hanches, lui arrachant un gémissement involontaire.  
Boromir reprit ses lèvres avec force. Araniel avait l'impression qu'il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était brutal, sensuel, presque violent et sans tendresse.  
Mais Boromir n'était pas un elfe et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se comporte en tant que tel.  
C'était juste...humain. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ça, même si elle aurait préféré mourir que de lui avouer. Leurs deux langues se livraient une bataille acharnée pour dominer l'autre, mais Araniel savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui sur ce terrain là.  
Une chaleur familière embrasa lentement ses reins, irradiant peu à peu tout son corps.  
Une chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie des années durant en présence d'une seule et unique personne.

_Elladan._  
_ Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_

Araniel rompit brusquement le baiser, haletante. Elle appréciait un peu trop à son goût.

_Je ne peux pas._

Elle en aurait pleuré de rage.  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Boromir le plus doucement qu'elle put.

_Bon sang, j'ai plus du double de son âge_.

Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait geler sur place, privée de la chaleur que dégageait son corps. Son être entier lui hurlait de se réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras et de s'y perdre.

_Je ne peux pas._

Boromir se racla la gorge.  
- Je suis désolé, ma dame, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je...

_Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Nous savions tous deux ce que nous faisions._

- Je n'aurais pas dû profiter ainsi de la situation.  
Elle leva une main.  
- Je ne suis pas si ivre, vous savez. C'est juste que...je n'y arrive pas.  
- Je comprends.  
Elle eut un sourire désolé.

_Non tu ne comprends pas._

- C'est trop tôt, Boromir.  
Elle hésita avant de lui caresser la joue. Il retint sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts.  
Il avait de longs doigts fins et elle ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer en train de glisser sur sa peau.  
- J'ai besoin de temps.  
Les yeux verts n'exprimaient rien.  
Araniel retira sa main, fit volte face et tenta de partir le plus dignement possible, sentant son regard peser sur son dos.

Elle erra un moment dans les couloirs d'Edoras. Ses pensées peinaient à s'ordonner de manière cohérentes.  
Et il y avait cette douleur persistante dans ses reins et entre ses cuisses, presque lancinante, qu'elle ne pouvait soulager seule et qui la laissait frustrée et presque furieuse.

_ Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée..._

Elle se sentait mal. Déchirée entre ce qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé et un Homme bien vivant.

_Je ne peux pas._

La situation lui échappait.  
Les échos de la fête lui parvenaient encore de loin. Araniel se laissa glisser par terre le long d'un mur.  
Elle se sentait lasse. Vieille. Détirée.  
Elle crispa ses poings dans ses cheveux. Tout à l'heure, dans les bras de Boromir, elle se sentait bien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était sentir ses mains courir sur sa peau, retrouver le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir à nouveau cette chaleur qui lui avait manquée pendant des mois.

_Alors pourquoi?_

La réponse lui apparut, claire et désespérante.

_ J'avais peur._

**Je vous sens frustrées *rire sadique*  
reviews?**


	20. le Grand Oeil

La fête se termina longtemps avant qu'Araniel ne se décide à regagner le hall. Il faisait encore nuit noire.  
Elle traversa silencieusement la pièce où dormaient les Hobbits, notant au passage que Pippin remuait dans son sommeil, une grimace contrariée sur le visage.  
Sur le coup, elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.  
La première chose que vit la ranger en entrant dans le hall fut Eowyn. La jeune femme dormait, allongée sur un divan. Sa couverture avait glissé et elle frissonnait dans son sommeil. Le feu était mort depuis longtemps et seules quelques cendres rougeoyaient encore.

_Même dans son sommeil, elle ne sourit pas._

Araniel rajouta une branche dans le foyer et remonta doucement la couverture sur la jeune Rohirrim.  
- Quelle heure est-il? marmonna-t-elle soudain, les yeux fermés.  
- Pas encore l'aube, dit Araniel.

_ En fait il n'y aura peut-être plus jamais d'aube._

Araniel se sentit soudain épuisée. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Ou elle allait tomber raide. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Eowyn agrippa sa main. Ses doigts ressemblaient à un étau désespéré.  
- J'ai rêvé que je voyait une immense vague, avancer sur les terres vertes et au dessus des collines. Je me tenais au bord, et il n'y avait que les ténèbres autour de moi.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
- Une lumière brillait derrière moi, mais je ne pouvait pas me retourner. Je pouvais seulement me tenir là, à attendre.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Eowyn. Les rêves ne veulent rien dire._

- La nuit trouble les pensées. Dormez, Eowyn. Dormez...tant que vous le pouvez.

_ Moi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus._

Elle tint la main d'Eowyn jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme, puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce.  
La brise fraîche de la nuit l'enveloppa lorsqu'elle sortit sur l'esplanade de Meduseld. Une silhouette solitaire se tenait debout, se découpant sur le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir légèrement.

_Legolas._

- Les étoiles veillent. Quelque chose bouge à l'Est. Un mal qui ne dort jamais.  
L'Elfe se tourna vers elle. Ses pupilles étaient immenses et dilatées, avalant le bleu de ses iris.  
- L'Oeil de l'Ennemi bouge.  
Araniel observa la nuit en silence. Elle ne voyait rien, aussi loin que son regard puisse percer les ténèbres. Seulement des ombres.  
Brusquement, l'Elfe sursauta.  
- Il est ici! souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un cri. Un appel à l'aide désespéré.  
- Pippin! Au secours! Gandalf, à l'aide! Que quelqu'un l'aide!

_Merry._

Araniel se rua à l'intérieur, l'Elfe sur les talons.

_Il est ici. Sous nos yeux._

Pippin se tordait sur le sol, les mains crispées sur un globe de pierre sombre qui rougeoyait furieusement.

_Le Palantir de Saruman. Merde._

Araniel ne réfléchit pas. Elle le lui arracha des mains. À l'instant elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.  
Elle eut l'impression que ses paumes allaient se consumer tellement l'objet était chaud.  
Et puis il y eut la présence. La présence qui s'immisça dans son esprit, arrachant ses défenses une à une, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. La douleur lui vrilla la tête.

_Lâches le Palantir._

Ses doigts refusaient de lui obéir. Son esprit partait en lambeau, comme déchiré par des griffes mentales. La présence fouillait en elle, passant ses souvenirs au crible avec une curiosité malsaine, dévoilant ses peurs les plus profondes, ses angoisses les plus viscérales.

_Lâches le Palantir._

La présence se dessinait peu à peu dans ses pensées. Le Grand Oeil nimbé de flammes. Elle avait l'impression d'être exposée, nue et sans défense, à la brûlure du soleil.

_Je vais mourir._

- Araniel!  
La voix de Boromir lui parvint de loin. Ses doigts desserrèrent lentement leur prise sur le globe.  
La présence hurla une dernière fois dans son esprit avant de disparaître.

Elle se vit tomber en arrière, tandis que le Palantir roulait sur le sol. Elle se sentit tomber et des bras solides l'empêcher de heurter le sol. C'était Boromir, et elle aurait dû réagir après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais elle se sentait si vide que c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.  
Ça n'existait plus. Elle se sentait sale. Souillée.

_C'était un viol. Un viol pur et simple._

On avait fouillé au plus intime de son être. Elle avait l'impression que son âme lui avait été arrachée.  
- Araniel.  
Elle se mit à trembler convulsivement.

_ Qu'est-ce que l'Oeil a vu?_

Cette pensée l'obsédait. Son regard resta fixé sur le léger rougeoiement de l'orbe jusqu'à ce que Gandalf le recouvre brusquement d'un pan de manteau.  
- Crétin de Took! brailla-t-il.  
Il écarta Merry penché sur son ami évanoui, et posa sa main sur son torse, puis sur son front. Pippin ouvrit des yeux immenses et terrorisés. Il se mit à trembler convulsivement.  
- Regardez-moi, ordonna l'Istar.  
- Gandalf, pardonnez-moi, gémit le Hobbit  
- Regardez-moi. Qu'avez vous vu? P  
ippin détourna les yeux mais le vieux mage le força à le regarder.  
- Un arbre, murmura le Hobbit d'une voix hachée. Il y avait un arbre blanc. Dans une cour de pierre.  
Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge.  
- L'arbre était mort.  
Araniel sentit Boromir se crisper contre elle, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte.  
- La cité était en flammes, s'étrangla le Hobbit.  
- Minas Tirith? Est-ce ce que vous avez vu?  
Araniel enserra le torse de Boromir de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou. Elle n'était plus la seule à avoir besoin de réconfort.

_Il sent bon._

C'était incongru de penser ça, mais oui. Un mélange de cuir et d'herbe coupée mêlée à l'odeur propre à chaque être humain. Quelque chose de typiquement masculin et de rassurant.  
- J'ai vu...Je l'ai vu lui!

_Lui._

- J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête!  
- Et que lui avez vous dit? Parlez! cria le mage.

_ Et moi, qu'ai-je dit à Sauron?_

- Il m'a demandé mon nom. Je n'ai pas répondu, balbutia le Hobbit.  
L'Istar l'observa d'un air sévère.  
- Il m'a fait mal, geignit-il.  
- Que lui avez vous dit à propos de Frodo et de l'Anneau?

_ Et moi, qu'ai-je dit?_

Gandalf regarda le Hobbit dans les yeux avec attention. Le regard de Pippin était confus mais sans équivoque.

_Merci, Ô Valars._

Quelques instants plus tard, l'Istar rendit son verdict.  
- Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron de Frodo et de l'Anneau.  
Tout le monde se détendit.  
- Nous sommes étrangement fortunés. Pippin a vu dans le Palantir une partie des plans de l'ennemi. Sauron va frapper la cité de Minas Tirith.  
Boromir poussa un juron abominable.  
- Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a appris une chose. L'Héritier d'Elendil est de retour.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Araniel. Boromir la lâcha comme à regret et se racla la gorge.

_Je fais une belle héritière._

Gandalf soupira.  
- Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il l'avait supposé. Il y a encore du courage et de la force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela.

_Pour une fois qu'il craint quelque chose._

- Il ne prendras pas le risque que les peuples de la Terre du Milieu se rassemblent sous une même bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'aux fondations avant de voir une Reine remonter sur le Trône des Hommes. Si les défenses du Gondor sont submergées, le Rohan devra se tenir prêt pour la guerre.  
- Dites-moi, intervint Theoden, pourquoi devrions nous aider ceux qui ne sont pas venus à notre secours?

_Ce n'est pas vrai. Il y avait au moins le fils aîné de l'Intendant._  
_ Si les yeux de Boromir avaient pu tuer, ça ferait longtemps que Theoden serait mort._

- Que devons nous au Gondor?

_Pour une fois, sois utile et tais-toi._

- Je vais y aller, intervint-elle.  
- Non.  
La réponse de Gandalf avait été immédiate.  
- Ils doivent être prévenus!  
- Dame Araniel, je crains que cela ne soit pas une bonne idée.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi._

- C'est pourquoi Boromir viendras avec moi à Minas Tirith, dit Gandalf.  
Le gondorien secoua la tête.  
- Ma place est aux côtés de la Reine. En tant que représentant de l'Intendant.

_Reine. Je ne le suis pas et il le sait._

- Je ne tirerais rien de votre père si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, Boromir, et vous le savez. Et nous ne partirons pas seuls. Boromor soupira de résignation. On aurait dit qu'on l'envoyait à la potence.  
-Fort bien. Allons convaincre le vieux fou, soupira-t-il.  
- Nous n'irons pas seuls, poursuivit Gandalf.  
Il regarda vers les Hobbits.

_Il ne va pas en emmener un quand même?_

- Araniel, vous devez atteindre Minas Tirith par une autre route. Suivez la rivière. Surveillez les vaisseaux noirs.

_À Boromir, l'armée du Mordor, à moi, les pirates d'Umbar. Très équilibré._

- Comprenez ceci, dit Gandalf en faisant un large geste vers l'assemblée. Il est des forces maintenant en mouvements, qui ne peuvent être stoppées.

L'instant d'après, Araniel suivait Gandalf avec Merry, Pippin et Boromir vers les écuries. Le vieux mage était en train de passer le savon de sa vie à Pippin et c'était en fin de compte assez drôle.  
- De tous les Hobbits curieux, Peregrïn Took, vous êtes le pire! Dépêchez-vous donc!  
- Où allons nous, demanda Pippin avec sa candeur habituelle, cette fois teintée d'inquiétude.  
Merry poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
- Pourquoi as-tu regardé? Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes toujours?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tenta de se justifier Pippin.  
- Tu ne peux jamais rien, cracha Merry.  
Araniel ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.  
- Je suis désolé, d'accord? Je ne recommencerais pas.  
Pippin s'énervait à son tour.  
- Tu ne comprends pas? hurla soudain Merry. L'Ennemi croit que tu as l'Anneau et il te cherche, Pip! On doit t'éloigner d'ici!  
- Et, euh...tu viens avec moi?  
Merry ne répondit pas, fit volte face et se dirigea à grands pas furieux vers les stalles.  
- Merry?  
- Dépêches-toi, jeta-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Boromir s'empara d'une selle et rejoignit Arod. Araniel le suivit avec hésitation. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il le fallait absolument.  
- Boromir, je...  
- C'est loin, Minas Tirith? demanda Pippin.  
- Trois jours de chevauchée à vol de Nazgûl, et vous devriez espérer que nous n'en ayons pas un à nos trousses, maugréa Gandalf en hissant le Hobbit sur Shadowfax.  
- Tiens, quelque chose pour la route, dit Merry en lui tendant un petit paquet.  
- Les dernières feuilles de Longoulet?

_De l'herbe à pipe?_

- Je sais que tu n'en a plus. Tu fumes trop, Pip.  
Merry faisait de son mieux pour paraîte enjoué.  
- Mais...mais on va se revoir...non?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

_ Moi non plus, je ne sais pas._

Boromir enfourcha Arod. Araniel le retint par la manche.  
- Boromir.  
Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Araniel inspira profondément et détacha l'Evenstar de son cou avant de le lui tendre. Il repoussa sa main tendue, refermant ses doigts sur le bijou.  
- Dame Araniel, je sais combien vous y tenez...Je ne peux pas accepter.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

_ Un chevalier n'est-il pas sensé porter les couleurs de sa dame?_

Boromir accrocha le bijou autour de son cou.  
- Nous nous reverrons à Minas Tirith, murmura-t-il.  
Ça ressemblait à un serment.  
Il eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de se pencher sur sa selle et de glisser une main derrière la nuque d'Araniel. Elle aurait pu reculer. Elle ne le fit pas. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Cours, Shadowfax. Montre nous ce que célérité veut dire! cria Gandalf.  
- Merry! hurla Pippin.  
Le cheval blanc bondit en avant. Boromir talonna sa monture pour le suivre. Merry courut vers une des tourelles de bois, suivit par Araniel, bousculant un garde au passage.  
Les silhouettes des chevaux n'étaient déjà plus que des points à l'horizon.

_ Je l'ai éloigné de moi comme Elladan. J'éloigne toujours ceux à qui je tiens._

- Il m'a toujours suivi, où que j'aille, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je l'ai entraîné dans les pires ennuis, mais je l'en ai toujours sorti, dit Merry. Maintenant il est parti. Comme Frodo et Sam.  
- Une chose que j'ai apprise à propos des Hobbits, dit Araniel. Ils sont un peuple courageux.  
- Téméraire, plutôt, ricana Marry. C'est un Took.

_Comme si c'était la raison la plus évidente du monde._

L'horizon était vide.  
- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas? dit soudain Merry.  
- Qui?  
- Boromir.  
Le regard du Hobbit était simplement curieux. Araniel effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.  
- Je ne sais pas, Merry. Je ne sais pas.  
Pour l'instant il y avait des choses plus importantes.  
La présence de Sauron dans son esprit avait laissé des traces encore douloureuses, et un goût âcre dans sa bouche.

_ Je ne me sentirais plus jamais propre._

Il fallait au moins en avoir l'illusion.

_Un bain. J'ai besoin d'un bain._

**J'ai fait un trailer pour cette fic: sur youtube, watch?v=FIATu87HcZY&feature=player_detailpage ou alors vous tapez queen and steward fanfiction trailer.**


	21. Les aléas de la vie féminine

**Salut à toutes! chapitre assez court aujourd'hui because bac de français en approche...**

Araniel se déshabilla entièrement. La pièce lambrissée était chaude et confortable, et le large bassin taillé dans la pierre d'où s'élevait un léger nuage de vapeur l'attirait irrésistiblement.  
Eowyn avait mit à sa disposition les bains privés de la famille royale, argant que la future reine du Gondor ne pouvait pas se contenter des bains publics.

_Je m'en suis bien contentée pendant 87 ans..._

Elle déroula la bande de tissu comprimant sa poitrine avec un soulagement certain. Elle avait beau n'avoir pas été particulièrement gâtée par la nature de ce côté-là, elle n'aimait pas être oppressée. Malheureusement, la vie qu'elle menait rendait la chose indispensable.

Il y avait un grand miroir dans la salle, et elle s'approcha de son reflet auréolé de buée. Comme d'habitude, l'image qu'elle renvoyait la désolait. Elle n'aimait décidemment pas se voir en entier.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut attirer Boromir ou même Elladan._  
_ Je n'ai que la peau sur les os._

Elle avait beau manger, elle restait maigre et sans une once de graisse. Pas au point de pouvoir compter ses côtes, mais pas loin.  
Araniel tâta ses hanches. Là où étaient sensées se trouver de douces courbes chez une femme normalement constituée, elle ne sentait que du muscle et des os.

_Voilà ce que c'est que d'errer sur les routes pendant quatre vingt ans._

Elle caressa doucement une cicatrice irrégulière sur son ventre plat. Il y en avait d'autres.  
Épées. Flèches. Feu. Pierres.  
Elle avait tout subi.

_Un femme n'est pas sensée être marquée comme ça._

La plupart des cicatrices étaient anciennes, remontant à des dizaines d'années. D'autres étaient récentes, voire pas encore tout à fait guéries.  
L'entaille sur son bras qu'elle avait récoltée à Amon Hen était encore encroûtée, et elle avait des bleus et des écorchures un peu partout.

La ranger détailla sa silhouette, de ses jambes interminables à son visage anguleux aux pommettes saillantes en passant par ses hanches étroites, sa petite poitrine et ses épaules trop larges.  
Elle n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de séduisante et elle le savait.  
Araniel fit glisser son doigt sur les cernes violacées sous ses yeux bleu gris éteints. C'était à cause de ces yeux qu'il était impossible de lui donner un âge précis. Physiquement, elle paraissait avoir moins de trente ans. Mais elle avait les yeux de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgés.  
Quelqu'un qui avait vu et vécu trop de choses.  
Il lui restait peut-être encore plus d'un siècle à vivre, et la vie la fatiguait déjà.

_Je ne puis me reposer et pourtant je ne souhaite que cela._

Elle grimaça. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable. Gras et emmêlés, ils pendaient tristement sur sa figure.

_ Il était temps. Un peu plus et ils se solidifiaient._

Araniel entra dans l'eau chaude avec précaution. Le bain lui faisait un bien fou et elle soupira de soulagement. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était vraiment lavée, c'était à Rivendell.  
Elle s'était ensuite contentée de toilettes légères, cachée dans les buissons, en priant les Valars pour que Legolas, Gimli, Boromir ou un des Hobbits ne soit pas en train de se rincer l'oeil.

Araniel s'empara du savon et frotta vigoureusement son épiderme crasseux. La saleté coulait sur sa peau en filets brunâtres peu attrayants, se dissolvant lentement dans l'eau.

_ C'est mieux._

La propreté du corps favorisait celle de l'âme. Elle se sentit mieux, et il lui sembla que les dernières traces de Sauron dans son esprit partaient avec la crasse, en filaments noirâtres.

Elle se détendit dans le bassin, savourant la chaleur et la propreté retrouvée. Trois coups brefs sur la porte la firent sursauter.  
- Dame Araniel?

_ Eowyn._

- Puis-je entrer?  
- Bien sûr! répondit la ranger.  
La jeune Rohirrim se glissa dans la pièce, portant un paquet de vêtements à bout de bras.  
- L'eau est bonne? s'enquit-elle.  
- Parfaite, murmura Araniel.  
Il y eut un silence.  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me baigne avec vous?

Araniel regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux ronds. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Aucun problème.  
Elle n'était pas de nature pudique de toute façon, et Eowyn était une femme.  
La jeune Rohirrim se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se laissa à son tour glisser dans le bassin.  
Araniel l'observa à la dérobée et se mordit les lèvres.

_ Eowyn, elle, a ce qu'il faut là ou il faut._  
_ Eowyn, elle, a de beaux cheveux soignés. _  
_Eowyn, elle n'a ni cicatrices ni défaut quelconque._  
_ Eowyn, elle, n'a même pas besoin de vêtements pour ressembler à une reine._

Araniel s'immergea un peu plus dans l'eau. Pas la peine de faire constater à la princesse du Rohan l'ampleur des dégâts.  
Elle commença à rincer rapidement ses cheveux.  
- Vous avez une très belle chevelure, commenta Eowyn.  
La ranger lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_Une belle chevelure, moi?_

- Les cheveux noirs sont rares en Rohan. Ici, il n'y a quasiment que des blonds.  
Eowyn frappa légèrement l'eau du bout des doigts.  
- Vous devriez les détacher plus souvent.  
Araniel pinça les lèvres.  
- Ça ne serait pas très pratique pour se battre. Avec les cheveux dans les yeux...  
Elles pouffèrent toutes les deux.

- Vous ne portez plus votre bijou, remarqua soudain Eowyn.  
Instinctivement, Araniel porta sa main à son cou pour serrer le pendentif comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide.  
- Je l'ai...prêté.  
- Oh, je vois, fit Eowyn. Le Seigneur Boromir.  
Araniel acquiesça en silence.

_J'ai sans doute fait une bêtise._

Eowyn semblait vaguement désappointée et la regarda de biais.  
- Vous devez tenir beaucoup à lui.  
- Je...  
Elle s'interrompit.

_Est-ce que je tiens à lui?_

Oui, sans aucun doute.

- C'est compliqué, finit-elle par concéder.  
La jeune Rohirrim l'interrogea du regard.  
- Vous savez, Eowyn, qu'il a moins de la moitié de mon âge?  
- Ça ne se voit pas. Et c'est un homme d'honneur.  
- Certes.

_C'est donc toujours comme cela, une discussion entre femmes? Mais si ça doit partir sur ce terrain là..._

- Et vous, Eowyn? demanda-t-elle soudain  
. - Moi?  
- Y a-t-il quelqu'un à qui vous tenez particulièrement?  
La réponse claqua, immédiate.  
- Non!  
Eowyn était rouge comme une pivoine, se rendant compte qu'elle avait presque crié. Elle se frotta maladroitement le bras, les yeux baissés.  
- Si, il y a bien quelqu'un, mais...  
Araniel la sentait devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
- Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est compliqué.

La ranger comprit que la discussion en resterait là et se leva pour attraper sa serviette. L'exclamation horrifiée d'Eowyn l'arrêta net.  
La jeune femme avait les yeux fixés sur ses cicatrices.

_Merde. J'avais oublié._

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

Araniel soupira.  
- Ce qui arrive quand on passe sa vie sur les routes et les champs de bataille. C'est parfaitement normal.

_ Maintenant elle va réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre les armes._

- Mais vous avez été gravement blessée...  
- J'ai survécu, dit-elle sèchement. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
Elle sortit du bassin dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, se sècha rapidement et tendit la main vers ses vêtements.  
Plus vite elle serait soustraite au regard d'Eowyn et mieux cela vaudrait.  
- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça?

_ De quoi je me mêle?_

Araniel se saisit de son pantalon de cuir. Ces vêtements étaient certes en piteux état, usés par le temps, les voyages et les combats, mais c'était les seuls qu'elle possédait et elle y tenait.  
- Attendez au moins qu'on les ai lavés et raccomodés, plaida Eowyn.  
- Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements.  
- Ça peut s'arranger.

Quelques instants plus tard, Araniel, enveloppée dans sa serviette, regardait Eowyn vider sa garde robe.

_ Oh par Erù. Que des robes._  
_ Même pas un seul pantalon?_

La jeune femme blonde finit par dénicher une tenue qu'elle brandit à bout de bras d'un air triomphal.  
- Voilà! Ça devrait vous aller, je pense.

_Les femmes portent des robes. Les femmes doivent porter des robes._

Araniel s'empara de la robe avec méfiance.  
- Elle n'est pas trop décolleté au moins?  
- Pas plus qu'il ne faut, rit Eowyn.  
C'était une robe bleue pâle brodée d'argent aux longues manches tombantes de voile transparentes blanche.

_Joli._

- Je suppose que c'est sensé mettre mes yeux en valeur?  
- Vous connaissez les codes des couleurs? s'exclama Eowyn, stupéfaite.  
Araniel sourit ironiquement.  
- J'ai séjourné chez les Elfes. C'est une de leurs principales préoccupations. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Legolas ne porte que du vert?  
Eowyn éclata de rire.  
- Et quand vous aurez mis la robe, on s'occupera de vos cheveux.

_Et merde._

Une demie-heure plus tard, Araniel était de nouveau devant une glace en train d'observer son reflet avec méfiance. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.  
Une jeune femme à la beauté sévère et triste lui faisait face.  
Elle tourna sur elle même, le cou tordu pour continuer de se regarder. La robe semblait avoir été faite sur mesure pour elle, faisant paraître ses épaules plus larges et ses hanches moins étroites, et était assez couvrante pour qu'aucune cicatrice ne soit visible.

_Est-ce que Boromir me trouverait belle dans cette robe?_

Elle coula un regard vers Eowyn.

_Pas si elle est dans la pièce._

Ses cheveux courts démêlés flottaient sur ses épaules. Eowyn avait réussi à les rendre à peu présentables, les tressant en couronne à la mode Rohirrim.  
Araniel fit rouler une mêche noire entre ses doigts.

_Peut-être que je vais les laisser pousser. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent gris._

Elle fit quelque pas, sentant la soie glisser sur ses jambes. C'était agréable, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se battre, monter à cheval ou même courir avec ça sur le dos.  
- J'ai l'impresion d'être une poupée mannequin, grogna-t-elle.  
Eowyn rit.  
- Vous pouvez la garder. Elle est trop longue pour moi de toute façon.  
- Je n'irais pas me battre en la portant, donc elle risque de prendre la poussière pendant un temps avec moi.  
- Au pire, dit Eowyn, je peux vous donner les vieux vêtements de mon frère, enfin ce qu'il en reste.

_Les vieux vêtements d'Eomer? Qu'il a mis pour faire du cheval et dans lesquels il a transpiré?_

- Ça ira.  
Araniel posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit face au miroir.

_Est-ce que je vais sortir dans cette tenue?_

L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle imaginait déjà la tête des autres.  
- Et si nous allions nous promener? proposa-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
Eowyn saisit tout de suite l'idée et battit des mains.  
- Eowyn?  
- Oui?  
- Pas un mot à Boromir, dit-elle.  
La princesse Rohirrim mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Pas un seul.

**J'avais envie de développer un peu la relation Araniel/Eowyn. reviews?**


	22. Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest

Araniel aspira la fumée de sa pipe, sentant le tabac lui racler les poumons. Assise par terre, le dos contre un mur, elle observait les montagnes.  
Rien. Toujours rien.  
Elle en avait assez d'attendre.

_Et s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose?_

Le Gondor n'était pas si loin, après tout. Ils l'avaient sûrement déjà atteint.

_Denethor a dû faire des histoires._

C'était la seule explication plausible qu'elle voyait. Mais peut-être était-elle simplement en train de tourner à la paranoïa.  
Elle était de mauvaise humeur, de toute façon. Et le fait qu'elle soit dans la mauvaise période du mois de la femme n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû demander en catastrophe des linges propres à Eowyn.  
La ranger ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur de bois derrière elle, aspirant une nouvelle bouffée.  
Elle avait dormi là. Dehors. Assise.  
Elle avait voulu veiller. Surveiller les Montagnes. Être la première à repèrer un signe, n'importe quoi. Mais elle s'était endormie.  
Dormir par terre ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle avait passé sa vie à dormir par terre, à l'abri d'un arbre ou d'un rocher.

_ À croire que je n'arrive plus à dormir dans un lit._

Elle en avait un à sa disposition, et pas une seule fois n'avait dormi dedans.

_Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai dormi dans un lit, il y avait quelqu'un avec moi._

Oui. Il lui fallait s'endormir dans les bras de quelqu'un, plutôt que dans un lit solitaire et froid. Quitte à cela, elle préférait l'extérieur et le sol. Elle ressentait alors moins la solitude.

_ Mais je ne réveillerais plus jamais dans les bras d'Elladan._

Elle avait eu une occasion, et elle l'avait manquée.  
Araniel aurait pu rechercher cette chaleur qui lui manquait temps dans les bras de Boromir et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle le regrettait. Horriblement.  
Un instant, elle fut tentée de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses pour soulager la douleur lancinante qui y avait prit place et qui ne la lâchait plus.

_Maudit soit cet imbécile._

Mais elle était dehors, en plein jour. Et elle portait un pantalon serré. Avec des lacets.

_Ç'aurait été plus simple avec une robe. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai retirée?_

Araniel ricana. Les réactions à la robe avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Entre Legolas qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate, Gimli qui s'était étouffé avec sa chope de bière, Theoden qui avait passé une demie-heure à se racler la gorge à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Haldir qui avait soudain semblé trouver le plafond très interéssant, Merry qui s'était répandu en compliments et Eomer qui s'était mis à baver légèrement, Eowyn et elle avaient bien ri.  
La ranger posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur et ferma les yeux à demi. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir la réaction de Boromir, finalement.

_Peut-être que je mettrais la robe à Minas Tirith._

Elle aspira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac et plissa les yeux. Le soleil se levait sur les montagnes.

_Non. Pas le soleil._

Araniel n'avait jamais couru si vite de toute sa vie.

_ Ils ont réussi._

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de Meduseld, dérapa sur les dalles de pierre, bousculant les gardes, ouvrit les portes à la volée et fit irruption dans le Hall.  
- Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons. Les feus d'alarme sont allumés! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide!  
Theoden et Eomer levèrent le nez d'une carte de la Terre du Milieu. Eowyn se précipita aux côtés de son frère.  
Il y eut un silence assez pesant.  
- Le Rohan répondra, dit calmement Theoden.  
Et ce fut le signal du branle-bas de combat.

Araniel observa Theoden donner ses ordres. Elle était stupéfaite de l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de lui.

_ Je suis incapable d'en faire autant._

- Ralliez les Rohirrims!  
Le Roi revêtit son armure et sortit sur le parvis de Meduseld. La ville ressemblait à une fourmilière en état d'alerte. Une cloche sonnait à la volée au loin.  
- Rassemblez les Hommes à Dunharrow, ordonna Theoden. Autant d'Hommes que possible. Vous avez deux jours. Au troisième, nous chevaucherons vers le Gondor et la guerre.  
Il se tourna vers son lieutenant.  
- Gamling!  
- Mon Seigneur?  
- Chevauchez à travers le Riddermark. Ramenez tous les Hommes valides à Dunharrow.

Araniel aperçut Eowyn qui amenait son cheval par la bride.  
- Venez-vous avec nous?  
- Jusqu'au campement, répondit la jeune femme. C'est la tradition pour les Dames de la Court de faire leurs adieux aux Hommes.  
Araniel sella Brego et se prépara à grimper dessus, quand un détail retint son attention. Elle souleva le coin de la selle d'Eowyn.

_ Et merde. Exactement ce que je craignais. Elle est encore plus têtue que Boromir._

Une épée était cachée dessous.  
Eowyn rabattit brusquement le morceau de cuir, manquant de lui écraser les doigts.  
- Les Hommes ont trouvé leur capitaine, déclara-t-elle. Ils vous suivront dans la bataille, même jusqu'à la mort. Vous nous avez donné de l'espoir.  
Araniel la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle emmenait le cheval.

_ Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise._

Il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
Araniel leva le nez vers Meduseld. Sur le parvis, la petite silhouette d'un Hobbit était agenouillée devant celle du roi, lui présentant son épée.

_ Même les Semi-Hommes s'y mettent. Ça devient une habitude._

Legolas et Gimli étaient déjà prêts, montés sur Hasufel, lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, et que la colonne de cavaliers s'ébranla, le Roi à sa tête.  
- Maître des Chevaux, grogna le Nain. Je voudrais commander une légion de Nains, armés et crasseux.

_Ils sont déjà bien occupés, crois moi._

- Votre peuple n'a pas besoin de venir combattre à nos côtés. Je crains que la guerre ne soit déjà chez eux, observa Legolas.

_Avant qu'ils ne prennent Erebor, nous avons le temps._

Elle vit passer Merry sur un petit poney blanc, fier comme il ne l'avait jamais été, vêtu de pied en cap d'une armure flambant neuve, et se retint de s'esclaffer.  
- Dame Araniel!  
Elle se retourna sur sa selle. Haldir leur faisait de grands signes de la main du parvis de Meduseld, appuyé sur son épée. L'Elfe restait quelques temps à Edoras, avec la petite garnison laissée par sécurité. Puis il devait rallier la Lorìen dès qu'il serait en état de monter à cheval.  
- Que la chance vous accompagne! cria-t-il, ses mains en porte voix.

_ On va en avoir besoin, je crois._

- L'heure est venue! cria Eomer, faisant cabrer son cheval. Cavaliers du Rohan, vous avez fait un serment! À présent, accomplissez-le! Pour votre Seigneur et votre Terre!

Ils atteignirent Dunharrow dans la soirée. Le campement était noir de monde. Et pourtant il semblait à Araniel qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne.  
Theoden ne perdit pas de temps. Il sauta de sa monture et interpella un de ses Hommes.  
- Grimbold, combien?

_Vu sa tête, ce n'est pas brillant._

- J'amène cinq cents hommes de l'Ouestfolde, Monseigneur.  
- Nous en avons trois cent autres de Fenmarch, Théoden Roi, intervint un autre.  
- Où sont les cavaliers de Snowbourn? demanda le Roi.  
Le soldat avala sa salive nerveusement. Sa pomme d'Adam descendit et remonta sensiblement.  
- Aucun n'est venu, Monseigneur.  
- Six mille lances, soupira Theoden. Moins de la moitié de ce que j'avais espéré.  
- Six mille ne seront pas suffisantes pour briser les défenses du Mordor.  
Theoden la regarda de biais.  
- D'autres viendront, dit-il sans conviction.  
- Chaque heure perdue hâte la défaite du Gondor, déclara calmement Araniel. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, ensuite il faudra partir.

_Et encore. Je vois le verre à moitié plein._

Theoden acquiesça. Un hennissement les fit se retourner. Plusieurs chevaux s'agitaient et se cabraient.  
- Les chevaux sont nerveux et les Hommes sont silencieux, observa Legolas.  
- Ils sont apeurés par les ombres de la montagne, répondit Eomer en posant sa selle sur une barrière.  
- Cette route, là, où mène-t-elle? demanda Gimli en pointant un étroit canyon dans la falaise, qui se perdait dans les ombres.  
Ce fut Legolas qui répondit avec une répugnance visible.  
- C'est la route de Dimholt, la porte sous la montagne.

_Tiens, il a dit un truc intelligent, pour une fois._

Eomer acquiesça en observant le chemin de pierre avec défiance, comme s'il allait en sortir quelque chose.  
- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurés n'en sont revenus. Cette montagne est maudite.

Araniel s'approcha prudemment de l'entrée et observa les ombres, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'autre que de vieilles pierres dans la brume. Après tout, elle connaissait les légendes. Mais il n'y avait rien de particulier.  
Elle haussa les épaules et se prépara à partir.

_C'est quoi, ça? _

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant. Mais pendant cet instant, elle avait cru que la brume avait prit forme humaine. Et que la forme l'avait...regardée?  
Elle frissonna, sentant une sueur glacée couler entre ses épaules.  
- Araniel!  
Elle se retourna. Gimli faisait des gestes d'impatiences.  
- Allons trouver de la nourriture!

_Ce Nain pensera-t-il un jour à autre chose qu'à manger?_

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la route. Rien.

_Génial. Des hallucinations. Il faut vraiment que je dorme._

Elle réquisitionna donc la première tente qu'elle trouva et s'effondra sur une couchette.  
Mais le sommeil ne devait pas lui rendre la paix.

_Il y a de l'eau. Tout autour d'elle. Elle la sent, froide et trouble, monter au dessus de ses genoux. Le monde est flou et embrumé._  
_ Elle regarde autour d'elle. Les rives de la rivière sont à peine visibles et elle ne les reconnait pas. Elle veut se diriger vers elles, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Ses pieds sont comme englués dans l'eau qui semble aussi épaisse que de boue. Elle panique, se débat.  
Trébuche et tombe.  
L'eau la submerge. Elle tousse, crache, se bat contre le liquide qui l'emprisonne.  
Il y a des faces mortes dans l'eau.  
Elle essaie de hurler. L'eau lui rentre dans la gorge.  
Leurs yeux sans regard s'ouvrent. Ils tendent la main. Ils vont la toucher.  
Elle se débat, lutte contre l'asphyxie.  
Leurs faces décomposées sont tournées vers elle.  
Vertes.  
Comme la brume de la route de Dimholt et à cet instant elle est sûre d'avoir vu quelque chose.  
Les voix, leurs voix résonnent dans sa tête. _

_Délivre nous...Délivre nous...Délivre nous...Délivre nous... _

_La litanie est sans fin. Lancinante.  
Elle donne un coup de talons désespéré, crève la surface, aspirant l'air à pleine goulées, crachant une eau saumâtre mêlée de sang.  
Elle court, cette fois, tombe à nouveau, se relève, atteint la berge, s'y agrippe, s'éloigne le plus possible de l'eau redevenue vide. _

_Il y a des lumières dans les brumes. Des lumières et des chevaux, dont elle entend les sabots tinter sur les pierres.  
Elle veut les atteindre. Ne peut pas bouger. Ses pieds sont lourds comme du plomb.  
Elle les reconnait.  
Arwen.  
Elladan._

_ Ils s'en vont. Ils t'abandonnent. Tous le monde t'abandonne._

_La voix dans sa tête est celle du Palantir. Insinueuse. Caressante. Cruelle.  
Elle tend la main vers les Elfes qui s'éloignent, crie, hurle. Ils ne se retournent pas, ne l'entendent pas.  
Elle est seule, seule dans les ténèbres.  
Il y a quelque chose sur la rivière. Un bateau.  
Elle s'approche. Comme hypnotisée.  
Il y a un mort dedans. Couché, les bras croisée sur la garde de son épée, comme les gisants.  
Elle le connait. La barque file sur l'eau.  
Elle voudrait le retenir. Elle voudrait courir vers lui. Elle ne peux pas. _

_Lui aussi t'abandonne. _

_La voix est froide dans sa tête. Elle tombe à genoux. _

_Boromir... Ne me laisse pas... _

_Elle regarde l'Evenstar tomber de sa main crispée et exploser sur le sol en myriades d'éclats.  
Ce n'est plus la voix de Sauron dans sa tête. C'est une autre. Plus triste. Plus apaisante._

_ J'aurais aimé la revoir une dernière fois._

_ Elle se met à hurler dans les ténèbres._

- Araniel!  
Elle bondit de sa couchette, la dague en avant.

_Un rêve. C'était un rêve. Une saloperie de rêve._

Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours des cauchemars quand son sang coulait entre ses cuisses?  
Un Homme avait soulevé la porte de sa tente et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

_ Depuis quand est-il là?_

- Le Roi Theoden vous demande, ma Dame.  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son coeur.  
Elle se leva péniblement, changea les linges souillés de sang, les mit à brûler, et se dirigea vers la tente royale.

Theoden n'était pas seul. Une haute silhouette encapuchonnée de noir lui faisait face.  
- Je vais vous laisser, dit le Roi avant de quitte la tente.  
Araniel s'approcha avec méfiance de la silhouette, qui rejeta son manteau en arrière.

_Ça, pour une surprise..._

Elle baissa respectueusement la tête.  
- Seigneur Elrond.  
- Je viens tenir une promesse faite à ceux que j'aime.  
Araniel leva un sourcil.  
- Avant de partir pour les Terres Immortelles, Arwen m'a fait prêter serment. L'Ombre est sur nous, Araniel. La fin est proche.  
- Ce ne sera pas notre fin, mais celle de Sauron, cracha-t-elle.  
Elrond soupira et prit l'air qu'il avait autrefois lorsqu'Estel se faisait réprimander.  
- Vous allez à la guerre, mais pas à la victoire. Les armées de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, ce que vous savez.

_Venez en au fait._

- Mais en secret, il a envoyé d'autres forces avec lesquelles il va attaquer par la rivière.

_Un piège. C'était un putain de piège._

- Une flotte de corsaires navigue depuis le Sud. Ils seront à la cité dans deux jours. Vous êtes trop peu nombreux, Araniel. Vous avez besoin de plus d'Hommes.

_Ben tiens. Pourquoi vous ne claquez pas des doigts pour en faire apparaître?_

- Il n'y en a pas, soupira-t-elle.  
- Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans les montagnes.  
Un visage verdâtre et décomposé passa comme un éclair devant les yeux d'Araniel.  
- Des meurtriers...des traîtres! cracha-t-elle. Et vous voudriez qu'ils se battent? Ils ne croient en rien! Ils n'obéissent à personne!  
- Ils obéiront à la Reine du Gondor!

Elrond plongea la main dans les plus de son manteau et en sortit une longue épée ceinte dans un fourreau ouvragé.  
- Andúril, Flamme de l'Ouest, reforgée à partir des fragments de Narsil.  
Araniel tendit les mains vers la lame, fascinée.  
- Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'Épée d'Elendil, murmure-t-elle.  
Elle hésita, avant de refermer lentement ses doigts sur le pommeau. Il s'adapta à sa peaume, comme s'il avait été fait spécialement pour elle.  
Elle tira Andúril de son fourreau dans un large mouvement et la tint levée devant elle. La lumière des bougies donnait des reflets mouvants et irisés à l'arme.  
C'était une lame magnifique. Une beauté mortelle, acérée, à double tranchant.

_Merci, Arwen._

- L'épée-qui-fut-brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith, dit-elle.  
- Celle qui peut prétendre au pouvoir de cette épée peut rassembler autour d'elle une armée plus mortelle que toutes celles qui parcourent cette terre.  
Elrond la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Laissez de côté la Ranger. Devenez celle que vous êtes née pour être. Prenez la route de Dimholt.

_ Strider est celle qui m'a permis de survivre jusqu'à maintenant? Comment puis-je l'abandonner?_

- Ónen i-Estel Edain (Je donne l'espoir aux Hommes), dit Elrond.  
- Ú-chebin estel anim (Je n'en garde aucun pour moi), répondit Araniel, les yeux fisée sur l'épée, _son_ épée.

_Tu avais raison, Mère. Je ne peux plus passer ma vie à fuir._

**reviews? Je ne pense pas publier la semaine prochaine because oral blanc de français.**


	23. Le Chemin des Morts

**Exceptionnellement je publie maintenant parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais terminer cette fic comme je le voulait pour les vacances à cause du Bac. J'ai écrit deux autres chapitres d'avance qui arriveront normalement ce weekend.**  
**Disclaimer: tout est à Tolkien et Jackson (gloire à eux), Sean Bean est ma propriété exclusive.**

Araniel sellait Brego à la lumière des torches. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route de Dimholt qui semblait encore plus sombre que la nuit qui l'entourait.  
- Pourquoi faites vous cela?  
Elle se retourna. Eowyn la regardait tristement.

_Depuis quand est-elle là?_

- La guerre est dans l'Est. Vous ne pouvez partir avant la bataille.  
La voix de la jeune femme se fit désespérée.  
- Vous ne pouvez abandonner les Hommes.  
Araniel soupira et lui fit face. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour une dispute.  
- Eowyn…  
- Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

_Elle ne devrait pas être là._

Eowyn la regardait avec une expression étrange.  
Mélange de peur, de fascination et de désespoir. Une expression qu'elle avait déjà vue.  
Elladan avait la même lorsqu'il s'étaient séparés. Et Boromir aussi lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée.

_ Sûrement pas...Oh non. Par Erù, non._

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue, Eowyn? demanda-t-elle tristement.  
- Ne le savez vous pas?  
La jeune femme était au bord des larmes. Elle tremblait.  
Araniel ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle savait qu'une femme pouvait tomber amoureuse d'une autre femme. C'était d'ailleurs assez courant chez les Elfes. Mais elle n'était pas une adepte de ces pratiques et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse lui arriver, à elle.  
Et Eowyn...presque une enfant encore. Enfermée toute sa vie, condamnée à s'occuper d'un vieillard, courtisée par un sous-fifre répugnant, bloquée dans son rôle de femme, privée trop tôt d'une figure maternelle...

_ Que connait-elle de l'amour?_  
_ Rien._

- Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une illusion que vous aimez. Je ne puis vous donner ce que vous cherchez.  
Eowyn fit un pas en arrière. Son visage exprimait un désespoir abyssal.

_Je viens de lui briser le coeur._

Elle lui caressa la joue avec hésitation.  
- J'ai voulu votre bonheur dès que je vous ai vue.  
Araniel se sentait affreusement mal. Et ce qu'elle disait lui vide de sens.  
Elle essuya une larme sur la joue d'Eowyn.  
- Je sais que vous avez perdu votre mère très jeune. Je sais que c'est difficile. Je sais qu'il y a certains sentiments qui sont difficiles à comprendre. Je vous aime beaucoup, Eowyn.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Mais pas de cette façon là.

Elle fit tourner bride à Brego et s'éloigna sans se retourner, poursuivie par les sanglots étouffés d'Eowyn.

_ C'est pour son bien. C'est pour son bien. C'est pour son bien..._

Elle entraîna le cheval vers la porte de Dimholt. Brego était réticent, elle le sentait.  
Elle aussi, quelque part.  
Un toussotement discret la fit se retourner.  
- Où croyez-vous que vous allez comme ça?  
Gimli le Nain la fixait, poings sur les hanches.

_Grillée._

Elle soupira.  
- Pas cette fois. Cette fois-ci vous devez rester, Gimli.  
- N'avez vous jamais entendu parler de l'entêtement des Nains?

_Manquait plus que lui._

Legolas arrivait, amenant Hasufel, harnaché et sellé.  
- Vous devriez vous y faire. Nous venons avec vous, jeune fille, dit le Nain d'un ton catégorique.  
Araniel sourit.

_Évidemment._

Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Plus jamais.  
Elle enfourcha Brego et le fit se mettre en marche vers les portes d'un vigoureux coup de talon.  
Les Rohirrims murmuraient derrière eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compréhension. Pas encore du moins.

Elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres sans jeter de regard en arrière. Il lui sembla qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un long tunnel, oppressant et sans fin, où n'existait plus que les ténèbres, les claquements des sabots des chevaux et le bruit de son propre coeur cognant dans ses oreilles.  
Et le lever d'un jour pâle et gris au terme d'une chevauchée qui lui parut interminable ne changea pas cette impression. Le paysage n'était que roches grises déchiquetées et pentes poussiéreuses escarpées. Sans âme qui vive. Pas même un oiseau.  
- Quelle genre d'armée voudrait s'enterrer dans un tel endroit? maugréa Gimli.  
- Une armée maudite, répondit Legolas en observant les alentours avec méfiance. Il y a longtemps, les Hommes des Montagnes ont prêté serment aux dernier Roi du Gondor, de venir à son aide, de combattre pour lui. Mais quand le temps est venu, quand le Gondor a eu besoin d'eux, ils ont fui, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Alors Isildur les a maudits, les condamnant à ne jamais trouver le repos jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient accompli leur serment.

_Et ils l'ont bien mérité, si tu veux mon avis._

L'Elfe baissa la voix. Il y avait de l'écho, et cela augmentait l'impression générale de malaise.  
- Qui les rappellera du grand crépuscule? Le peuple oublié. L'héritière de celui à qui ils ont prêté serment.

_ Autrement dit, moi. Je commence à avoir beaucoup trop de responsabilités._

- Elle viendra du Nord. Le besoin l'amènera. Elle passera la Porte du Chemin des Morts.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une gorge encore plus sombre que le reste du canyon, si c'était possible. L'air sembla se rafraîchir soudainement.  
- Toute la chaleur de mon sang semble s'être enfuie, marmonna Gimli.  
Araniel plissa les yeux pour percer les ténèbres. Il y avait une porte. Carrée et grossièrement taillée. Un grand trou noir creusé dans la roche. Des dessins grossiers, presques primitifs, étaient gravés sur le bloc de pierre servant de linteau.  
- La voie est close, déchiffra lentement Legolas. Elle a été faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les morts la gardent. La voie est close.

_Charmant._

La ranger mit pied à terre, imitée par l'Elfe et le Nain. Elle dégaina Andùril. La lame tinta dans le silence avec un petit bruit glaçant. Le fourreau était encore attaché à la selle de Brego, mais il risquait de la gêner si elle le gardait avec elle. Le cheval renâcla et tira sur ses rênes. Araniel l'entraîna vers la porte. Legolas avait le même problème avec Hasufel qui ruait nerveusement.

Il y eut un souffle d'air froid qui s'exhala de l'ouverture, s'infiltrant sous les vêtements, les glaçant jusqu'aux os.  
Brego se cabra, lui arrachant les rênes des mains, et s'enfuit au grand galop le long de la gorge, suivit par son congénère.  
- Brego! appela-t-elle en vain.

_Crétin de canasson._

Elle se retourna vers la porte, sondant les ténèbres du regard. La peur avait pris place au niveau de son estomac, lovée dans son ventre comme un serpent glacé.  
- Je ne crains pas la mort! cracha-t-elle.  
Sa voix sonnait faux à ses oreilles, mais cela importait peu. Elle s'élança dans les ténèbres, brandissant Andùril. Ses compagnons hésitèrent un moment avant de la suivre.

La première chose qui la frappa fut le froid. Ensuite vint l'odeur de pourriture et de renfermé. Et les ténèbres. Elle ne voyait rien et avançait totalement à l'aveugle.  
Son pied buta contre un objet métallique. Araniel se baissa et tâta le sol. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet longiligne. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

_Une torche._

Coïncidence ou pur hasard? Elle n'aurait su le dire.  
Elle chercha frénétiquement son briquet à amadou dans une de ses poches. La lumière qu'elle réussit à obtenir ne parvint pas à la réchauffer. Et le décor ainsi révélé était apocalyptique.  
Des os. Des os partout où elle posait les yeux. Par terre, sur les murs, jusque sur le plafond, incrustés dans la pierre. Des crânes empilés dans les niches sur les murs.

_Ils étaient des milliers._

La voix de Gimli résonna sourdement derrière elle alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que voyez-vous?  
- Je vois des ombres d'Hommes.  
- Où? paniqua le Nain.  
Araniel ne voyait que les ténèbres et les ossements.  
- De pâles bannières comme des rubans de brume. Des lances se lèvent comme des branches couverte des givre à travers le brouillard.

_Comme c'est poétique. D'où sort-il donc tout ça?_

- Les Morts nous suivent. Ils ont été appelés.  
- Les Morts? Appelés?  
La voix du Nain se fit plus aigue.  
- Je le savais. Bien. Très bien. Legolaaaaaas!  
Un bruit de pas précipité derrière elle indiqua à Araniel que Gimli s'était mis à courir.

La lampe ne servait plus à grand chose dans ces ténèbres si épaisses que l'air semblait se solidifier. Les brumes, par contre, semblaient se multiplier, les encerclant peu à peu.  
Araniel réprima une forte envie de s'enfuir en hurlant. Le brouillard prenait parfois la forme de mains squelettiques qui traînaient sur eux, les travesaient parfois avant de s'évaporer.  
Gimli se mit à souffler dessus pour les faire disparaître, et Araniel eut grand peine à ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique.  
Quelque chose craqua sous ses semelles. Un craquement sec qui lui retourna l'estomac.

_Oh non. Ce n'est pas ça._

- Ne regardez pas en bas, gémit-elle.  
Ce que s'empressa de faire Gimli.

_Est-ce que les Morts apprécient qu'on leur marche sur la figure? Pas sûr._

Le couloir s'élargissait sensiblement pour déboucher sur une salle immense. Un palais d'os et de pierre sous la montagne. Une nécropole.  
- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine?  
Une silhouette solitaire, verdâtre et evanescente les attendait.  
La...forme portait une couronne encore visible malgré son état de décomposition avancé.  
- Quelqu'un à qui vous devez allégeance, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles.  
- Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants viennent ici.

_ Il est assez borné, ce fantôme, en fait._

- Vous me tolérerez, moi, cracha-t-elle.  
Le Roi des Morts ne réagit d'abord pas. Puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire froid et rauque.

_C'est parce que je suis une femme qu'il se gondole, le macchabée?_

Ensuite apparurent les autres. Les milliers de soldats qu'Isildur avait condamnés à l'errance éternelle.  
Un par un, verts et décomposés, jusqu'à les encercler totalement.  
La voix de leur Roi résonna sinistrement sous les voûtes de pierre, comme une incantation.  
- La voie est close. Elle a été faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les Morts la gardent. La voie est close, psalmodia-t-il. À présent vous devez mourir.

Legolas réagit avec sa célérité habituelle et lâcha une flèche sur lui, qui lui passa au travers et alla se perdre quelque part au milieu des Morts.

_ Idiot._

Araniel prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait être convaincante. Il le fallait.  
- Je vous ai appelés pour que vous accomplissiez votre serment.  
- Nul autre que le Roi du Gondor ne peut me commander.  
Araniel brandit Andùril. Et le Roi des Morts lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'épée haute.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendait un peu.

Elle intercepta la lame fantômatique dans un grand fracas de métal, la faisant dévier, puis referma sa main sur la gorge du spectre.  
C'était comme toucher de la glace. Légèrement gluante.  
Elle frissonna de dégoût. Indubitablement, elle sentait de la chair et des os sous ses doigts.

_Tu fait moins le malin maintenant._

- La lignée a été brisée, gargouilla l'esprit.  
- Elle a été reforgée, dit-elle froidement.  
Elle relâcha sa prise sur la gorge du Roi, le repoussant en arrière, résistant à l'envie d'essuyer sa main sur son pantalon.  
C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.  
- Combattez pour nous et retrouvez votre honneur.  
Elle marcha à travers la foule de fantôme, réprimant la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge.  
- Que dites-vous?  
Les Morts ne disaient rien, mais une sorte de murmure inquiétant montait.  
- Que dites-vous? répéta-t-elle plus fort.  
- Vous perdez, votre temps, Araniel! siffla Gimli. Ils n'avaient pas d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas dans la mort.  
- Je suis l'héritière d'Isildur! cria-t-elle. Combattez pour moi, et je considèrerais votre serment comme accompli!  
Les Morts se contentèrent de la regarder sans réagir de leurs yeux vides.

_Pas étonnant qu'ils aient fui lorsqu'on a eu besoin d'eux._

- Que dites-vous?  
Elle essaya de s'inspirer de Theoden pour donner à sa voix les intonations du commandement.  
- Vous avez ma parole! Combattez, et je vous libèrerait de votre non-mort!

Les Morts commençaient à s'effacer lentement, un par un, leur Roi en dernier.  
- Que dites-vous? cria-t-elle une dernière fois.  
- Restez ici bande de traîtres! éructa Gimli.

Ils étaient de nouveau seuls.

_Lâches._

Ce fut d'abord une infime vibration. Puis le sol se mit à trembler. Une fissure profonde traversa le plafond d'où s'échappaient des nuages de poussière.  
Un crâne grimaçant roula aux pieds d'Araniel, la fixant de ses orbites vides. Puis un autre.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette diablerie, encore?_

Et puis ce furent soudain des milliers des crânes qui déferlèrent sur eux, manquant de les submerger, alors que le plafond de la salle commençait de s'effondrer.  
- On sort! cria Araniel, tentant de se frayer un chemin dans les crânes qui continuaient de s'écouler sans fin des trous des murs.  
- Legolas! Courez!

Elle courut dans le noir, droit devant elle, jusqu'au petit carré de lumière qui grandissait au loin. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'atteindrait jamais.  
Derrière elle, la caverne s'effondra dans un grand fracas de tonnerre et de poussière quand elle jaillit hors de la porte dans la lumière.  
Pour voir de grands vaisseaux noirs menaçants remonter lentement la rivière.

_ J'ai échoué._

Ses genoux ployèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur la rivière.

_ J'ai échoué._

Ses yeux se brouillèrent. La terre était rugueuse et sèche sous ses doigts. Les cailloux se plantaient douloureusement dans ses paumes.

_ J'ai échoué. _

Legolas passa un bras consolateur autour de son épaule. À travers ses yeux noyés des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir, les navires avançaient de plus en plus vite. Les rives étaient déjà en feu.

_J'ai échoué._

Un bourdonnement métallique emplit soudain ses oreilles. Elle se retourna.  
Le Roi des Morts traversait le mur de la Montagne.  
À la lumière du jour, il semblait encore plus répugnant.  
Elle se releva, honteuse de cet instant de faiblesse, et le toisa. Un sourire apparut sur la face du fantôme, étirant sa peau sur son crâne décharné.  
- On se battra.

**reviews is life.  
merci à mes revieweuses, followeuses et favoriteuses (je sais, c'est un barbarisme) comme d'hab'.**


	24. Pertes

**Bon, en fait je publie ce soir...vous pouvez reviewer pour les deux chapitres séparément^^**

Araniel marchait sur le champ de bataille d'un pas mécanique. Où qu'elle puisse poser les yeux, ce n'était que mort et désolation. L'odeur du sang, de la mort, de la chair brûlée et des Orcs alourdissait l'air, agressant ses narines, accentuant son malaise.  
Ça avait été un abominable carnage.  
Partout, il n'y avait que des cadavres et des membres éparts, Hommes, Orcs, chevaux, plus ou moins réduits en pièces. Quelques rares survivants hébétés, silhouettes hagardes se découpant en ombres chinoises sur le ciel doré par le crépuscule, parcouraient comme elle le champ de bataille à la recherche d'un être cher.  
Le sang collait à ses bottes, souillant l'herbe des champs du Pelennor.

_Nous avons gagné. Mais à quel prix?_

Il y aurait eu moins de pertes sans les Oliphants, elle en était certaine. De leurs victimes, il ne restait généralement qu'une infâme bouillie dont on avait peine à croire qu'un jour, _ça_ avait été un Homme.  
Elle s'approcha en silence du cadavre d'une des immenses bêtes grises. Ses petits yeux malveillants semblaient encore la fixer.  
Celui-ci avait été tué par les Morts. Elle était forcée de le reconnaître, l'armée maudite avait été d'une efficacité redoutable. Les navires des pirates d'Umbar avaient été réduits à l'impuissance en un laps de temps terriblement court. Ils n'avaient pas eu une seule chance.

_ Mais quelle chance a-t-on face à un ennemi immortel que vos coups ne peuvent atteindre?_  
_ Aucune._

Les Orcs l'avaient appris à leurs dépends, et l'avaient payé chèrement.

Mais cela ne la soulageait pas de le savoir.  
Elle revoyait encore les Morts, en grappes verdâtre, submerger l'Oliphant jusqu'à le faire disparaître, ne laissant qu'un cadavre en se retirant.

_Toute puissance est relative. Où est la gloire lorsque le combat est gagné d'avance?_

Oh, elle avait combattu. Elle avait combattu bravement, Andùril, cette merveilleuse épée, semblant une extension d'elle-même plus mortelle que toute autre. Mais malgré les Morts, malgré Andùril, malgré la bravoure de Legolas et de Gimli, il était déjà trop tard.

_Theoden est mort. _

Araniel enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. Le petit garçon blond sur lequel elle avait veillé autrefois n'était plus.  
Elle n'avait pas su le protéger.  
Tué par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Une mort glorieuse. Mais une mort tout de même, et bien que le cadavre du Nazgûl ait été retrouvé, éliminé on ne savait comment par on ne savait qui, la peine n'en était pas diminuée.

_Pauvre Eowyn._

Venger un mort ne le ramenait pas à la vie, une difficile vérité qu'elle avait mis des dizaines d'années à accepter.

_Les morts sont morts. Quoique, dans certains cas..._

L'Armée des Morts au grand complet l'attendait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent mais elle le regrettait. Le Mordor n'était pas vaincu et elle avait désespérément besoin d'Hommes.  
Mais elle avait un devoir envers eux à présent que leur serment était accompli.  
Le Roi des Morts s'avança vers elle.  
- Libérez-nous.  
La condition qu'elle avait redouté.  
- Mauvaise idée, dit Gimli. Ces types sont très efficaces, si on excepte le fait qu'ils sont morts.

_Pas faux._

Les Morts s'agitèrent.  
- Vous nous avez donné votre parole.  
Araniel prit une grande inspiration et fit un geste d'apaisement.  
- Je considère que votre serment est accompli. Partez. Soyez en paix.  
C'était une décision difficile, mais elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir prise.  
Le Roi des Morts ferma les yeux. L'expression de paix et de reconnaissance sur son visage décomposé était presque douloureuse. Un soulagement incroyable après des siècles d'attente.  
L'armée fantomatique s'effaça doucement, comme emportée par la brise.  
Ça ne dura qu'un instant, mais Araniel sentit comme une caresse sur sa joue et un "merci" chuchoté au creux de son oreille.

Le champ de bataille lui parut soudain très vide.

_Si peu ont survécu..._

Au loin, la Cité Blanche semblait dans un sale état, mais elle avait tenu et c'était ce qui comptait.  
Elle apercevait des silhouettes familières marcher entre les cadavres. Un vieillard et un Hobbit. Pippin, sûrement.

_ Erù soit loué. Ils sont vivants. _  
_Où est Boromir?_

- Non!

_Eomer._

Le cri de désespoir la fit se retourner. Le prince -non, le Roi- du Rohan courait vers quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir.  
- Non!  
Elle eut un affreux pressentiment.  
- Non!  
Eomer berçait contre lui un corps inerte.  
Araniel aperçut une longue chevelure blonde.

_Eowyn..._

Elle revit l'épée sous la selle et le désespoir dans ses yeux.

_Qu'ai je fait?_

La plainte d'Eomer lui vrilla la tête.

_Je l'ai tuée._

La nausée la submergea et elle faillit rendre le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.  
Araniel se laissa tomber à genoux près d'Eomer qui continuait de se lamenter.  
- Morte, morte, morte...  
- Eowyn!  
La jeune femme était d'une pâleur de craie, et raide comme une planche. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

_Ce n'est pas possible._

Araniel approcha la lame de sa dague elfique de la bouche d'Eowyn. Un infime buée se forma sur la surface brillante.  
- Elle vit.  
Eomer ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Il continuait à se lamenter dans la langue du Rohan, se balançant d'avant en arrière.  
- Eomer, Eowyn n'est pas morte.  
Aucune réaction.  
Araniel fit la seule chose à faire et qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme la regarda enfin d'un air hébété.  
- Votre soeur est vivante, Eomer. Il faut l'emmener aux Maisons de Guérison.  
Le Rohirrim se releva péniblement, soulevant sa sœur inconsciente dans ses bras.

_Elle n'est pas bien lourde, la pauvre._

- Gandalf! appela Araniel.  
Le vieil Istar semblait épuisé, mais se dirigea néanmoins vers elle en s'appuyant sur son bâton.  
- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Araniel. Bien que les circonstances soient dramatiques.  
- Où est Pippin?  
- Il cherche Meriadoc. Ce crétin de Brandybuck a trouvé le moyen de se battre quand même.  
Gandalf passa sa main sur le front d'Eowyn.  
- Quelle folie, soupira-t-il.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé?  
- Vous avez dans vos bras celle qui a vaincu le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, et l'a chèrement payé.

_Aucun Homme vivant ne peux tuer le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Mais Eowyn n'est pas un Homme._

- Emmenez-la aux Maisons de Guérison, Eomer.  
Le Rohirrim acquiesça et chargea sa sœur sur le premier cheval qui passa à sa portée.  
Gandalf contempla longuement Araniel.  
- Ainsi, vous avez réussi à rallier les Morts. Je n'ai pas douté de vous un instant, mon amie.  
- Votre propre mission a été également couronnée de succès.  
L'expression de Gandalf s'assombrit.  
- Succès, succès...Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ce gâchis un succès, marmonna-t-il.

Une remontée acide laboura l'estomac d'Araniel.

_Ce gâchis?_

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui apprendre.  
- Denethor est mort.  
Araniel fut prise d'un doute subit.  
- Vous n'avez quand même pas...  
- Non, soupira Gandalf. Il était fou, Araniel. Il avait un Palantir, il avait vu les plans de Sauron.

_ Denethor._  
_ Un Palantir. _  
_Sauron._

- Le Palantir de Minas Tirith?  
La question était stupide. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de celui-là puisque les autres étaient soit détruits, soit perdus.  
- Denethor s'est suicidé après avoir tenté de tuer ses deux fils pour les soustraire à l'horreur qui les attendait si la Cité Blanche tombait.  
Mais Araniel n'écoutait déjà plus.

_Boromir. Il a voulu tuer Boromir._

- Ils...ils vont bien?  
- Ils sont aux Maisons de Guérison. Il semblerait que le don que vous aviez fait à Boromir lui ait porté chance.

_L'Evenstar._

Araniel pinça les lèvres.

_Quel père est assez dénaturé pour vouloir la mort de ses propres enfants?_

C'était triste à dire, mais la mort de Denethor arrangeait les affaires de beaucoup de monde. D'autant que, logiquement, c'était son fils aîné qui héritait de son rôle d'Intendant du Gondor.  
- Vous devriez vous rendre aux Maisons de Guérison, conseilla Gandalf. Vous êtes épuisée, et la Dame Eowyn a besoin de vos services.  
Araniel se sentait effectivement fourbue, et le bras qui maniait Andùril la lançait terriblement.  
- Les mains de la Reine sont celles d'une guérisseuse.

_Je connais le proverbe, Gandalf._

Les Maisons de Guérison étaient un immense bâtiment situé au cœur de la cité. Et il était bondé.  
Araniel slaloma adroitement entre les litières occupées par des blessés plus ou moins graves, pour atteindre Eomer, qu'elle avait repéré à sa chevelure blonde caractéristique. Le jeune Roi du Rohan veillait sa soeur, étendue sur un matelas.  
- Comment va-t-elle?  
- Mal, répondit laconiquement Eomer, faisant de son mieux pour rester impassible.

_ Je vois ça, merci._

Le bras d'Eowyn, dénudé jusqu'à l'épaule, était couvert de zébrures noirâtres.  
- Apportez-moi de l'athelas, ordonna-t-elle à la première guérisseuse qui passa à sa portée.  
- Et aussi de l'eau et des linges propres, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Eomer la regarda frictionner le bras d'Eowyn et baigner son front sans rien dire. Certains moments se passaient de commentaires de toute façon.  
Au bout d'un moment, la peau de la jeune femme se réchauffa sensiblement, et sa respiration redevint perceptible.  
- Elle vivra, murmura Araniel. Transportez la ailleurs que dans les salles communes. Elle sera mieux.

La ranger se leva. Elle se sentait fourbue et courbaturée. La douleur dans son bas ventre semblait néanmoins se tarir en même temps que le flux de sang et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.  
Gandalf arrivait, portant un Merry inconscient dans ses bras, suivi par un Pippin qui peinait à suivre ses grandes enjambées.  
- Gandalf, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver l'Intendant Boromir? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

_ Je dois savoir s'il va bien. C'est la moindre des choses._

L'Istar lui jeta un regard de biais en déposant Merry sur une couchette.  
- Il doit être avec son frère. Appartements privés du deuxième étage. Le jeune Faramir est dans un sale état.  
Araniel remercia le mage d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
- Araniel?  
Le ton de Gandalf l'arrêta net. Elle se retourna.  
- Oui?  
- Ils sont tous les deux très choqués par ce qui s'est passé, surtout Faramir. Ne les brusquez pas et soyez plus diplomate que vous ne l'êtes à l'ordinaire.  
Cela ressemblait presque à un ordre.  
La ranger soupira, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

_Diplomate? Parce que Môssieur Boromir est diplomate avec moi, lui?_

L'escalier provoquait de douloureux tiraillements dans ses cuisses. Elle dut reprendre son souffle en haut des marches.

_Ensuite j'irais m'allonger._

Elle suivit le couloir jusqu'à entendre des voix. Dont une familière.

_ Boromir._

L'autre voix lui ressemblait un peu. En moins grave peut-être.

_Donc c'est Faramir._

Araniel essaya d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait à partir de sa voix.

_ Il est plus petit et plus fin que Boromir, et il doit ressembler à Finduilas encore plus que lui. Et vu ses intonations, ils ont le même nez._

La voix de Faramir était doucement moqueuse.  
- Ainsi donc, mon frère, le célibataire le plus en vue de Minas Tirith, a trouvé la dame de ses pensées. Qui l'eut cru, hein?  
Araniel tendit l'oreille. Elle n'aimait pas les ragots d'ordinaire, mais l'occasion était trop belle.  
- Je ne l'aurais pas cru moi-même.  
- Elle doit être vraiment exceptionnelle.  
- Araniel est une femme extraordinaire.

_C'est de moi qu'il parle, là?_

La ranger se plaqua contre le mur.  
- Et de sang royal, Boromir, si j'ai bien compris.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Araniel se raidit.  
- Elle prétend au trône, tu es l'Intendant...  
- Elle pourrait être une fille de ferme du Rohan que ça ne changerait rien à ce que j'éprouve, le coupa Boromir.  
Il fit une pause.  
- Je l'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Même s'il m'a fallut presque mourir pour l'accepter.

_Boromir..._

Araniel eut envie de pleurer, même si l'aveux ne la surprenait pas vraiment.  
- Comment ça, mourir?  
La voix de Faramir était teintée d'inquiétude.

_ Il ne l'a pas mis au courant?_

- J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini. J'avais abandonné. J'avais cessé de me battre. Et puis je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Elle pleurait, Faramir.  
- Soit.  
Le ton du jeune Homme était sceptique.  
- La question est de savoir si elle t'aime en retour.  
Elle entendit Boromir soupirer et se lever.  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle est si...déroutante. On croit la connaître et puis un jour on découvre un aspect d'elle qui remet en cause tous les autres.  
- Elle ne t'aurait pas offert ce bijou si elle ne tenait pas à toi.  
- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, qui est comme un fantôme entre nous deux.  
- Il est mort?  
- Non. Parti pour les Terres Immortelles. C'était un Elfe.  
- Rude concurrence, commenta nonchalamment Faramir.

Araniel se laissa glisser le long du mur sur le sol. Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter la conversation, elle le savait. Mais à présent...  
- Elle l'aime encore et elle l'aimera toujours. Même si un jour elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi, il y aura toujours une partie de son cœur que je n'aurais jamais.

_Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait si mal?_

- Mais je peux attendre qu'elle soit prête. Pendant trente ans s'il le faut.  
- Dans trente ans, tu seras un vieillard.  
Les deux frères pouffèrent.  
- Père ne t'aurais jamais laissé l'épouser ou même la fréquenter. Il n'avait rien dit quand tu flirtais avec les dames de la cour, mais elle, il l'aurait probablement fait éliminer. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?  
Dans l'ombre, Araniel sourit ironiquement.

_ Oui. Effectivement._

- Parce que tu crois que je lui aurais demandé son avis?  
Boromir avait son ton sarcastique habituel lorsqu'il parlait de son père.  
- De toute façon, il n'est plus là pour me dire ce que je dois faire.  
Elle entendit quelqu'un se lever et marcher dans la pièce. Faramir, à en juger par la légèreté du pas.  
- Il a essayé de nous brûler vifs après t'avoir envoyé à la mort et m'avoir fait avaler une saloperie de drogue, Faramir. Tu peux le plaindre et le regretter si tu veux, mais je ne le ferais pas.  
Faramir ne répondit pas.  
- Il n'aimait véritablement aucun de nous deux. Toi, tu étais le souffre-douleur et moi j'étais le trophée. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était son pouvoir, cracha Boromir.  
Les deux frères se turent un moment.  
Araniel sentait que ses joues étaient humides.

_Je ne fais que détruire ce que j'approche._

- Tu devrais lui parler, Boromir. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?  
- Tout.  
- Deviendrais-tu sentimental, mon frère?  
Araniel entendit Boromir rire et quelque chose claquer, suivit d'un cri de douleur et d'un chapelet d'insultes assez  
colorées. Il venait visiblement d'envoyer une grande claque dans le dos de son frère.  
- Reposes-toi, petit frère. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de moi en bas, dit-il.  
- Mouais, fit Faramir, guère convaincu. Tu veux surtout aller voir si ta ranger a survécu à la bataille.  
- Silence, petit morveux. Si tu te relèves, je t'attache à ton lit.

_J'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit frère, avec qui tout partager._

Elle avait eu Halbarad. Mais elle ne savait pas qui, d'elle ou de lui, avait gâché leur relation.  
La menace sembla faire son effet et un matelas grinça dans la chambre.  
- Je ne me bat plus seulement pour le Gondor, Faramir. Je me bat aussi pour elle.  
Des pas lourds se firent entendre. Araniel s'affola. Il allait sortir. Elle se releva d'un bond et couru le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à l'embrasure épaisse d'une porte et se plaqua derrière.  
Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer et pria les Valars pour qu'il ne se dirige pas vers elle.  
Prière exaucée car les pas de Boromir décrurent lentement dans la direction opposée, et elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'affala par terre. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.  
Sur elle-même, sur sa faiblesse, sur sa lâcheté, sur Boromir, sur les morts, sur les vivants, sur les blessés, sur la Cité, elle ne savait pas sur quoi d'autre encore.

_Je l'aime._

Estel avait aimé Elladan. Un songe. Une illusion dans laquelle elle s'était perdue.  
Thorongil n'aimait personne, et Strider l'avait suivi, peut-être par lâcheté inconsciente.  
Araniel, la vraie, celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être, aimait Boromir.  
C'était aussi simple que ça.  
Mais elle n'avait pas su le comprendre, et elle était en train de le payer.

_Je vais le perdre. Comme Halbarad, comme Elladan, comme tous les autres._


	25. Allégeance

**Helloooo! on se rapproche de la fin mine de rien^^**  
**Il y a un lemon à la fin, celles qui n'aiment pas sauteront.**

Araniel dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, les bras croisés. Il lui semblait que les hautes voûtes de granit et les larges colonnes de pierre blanche qui l'entouraient l'écrasaient complètement. La ranger se sentait autant à sa place dans l'immense salle du trône de Minas Tirith qu'un oliphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Elle avait l'impression de faire tâche dans le décor.

_Et pourtant c'est ma place légitime._

C'était SON, royaume, SA Cité, SON trône. Tout ça lui revenait de droit. Mais elle n'en voulait pas.  
Elle tourna nerveusement l'Anneau de Barahir autour de son doigt. Un tic qu'elle avait depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle possèdait cet Anneau en fait. C'était un joli bijou d'argent représentant deux serpents aux yeux incrustés d'émeraudes mordant une couronne de fleurs d'or. L'emblème de sa maison, et la seule chose qu'elle tenait de son père.  
Le symbole d'un héritage bien trop lourd à porter.

- Dame Araniel?  
La voix la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna.  
- Seigneur Boromir.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis qu'elle avait surpris sa conversation avec son frère, et son coeur se mit à cogner follement dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau essayant de s'échapper d'une cage.  
Enfin, qu'elle le voyait officiellement.  
- Gandalf m'avait dit que je vous trouverais ici.  
Elle l'observa à la dérobée. Il avait l'air épuisé, se mouvait avec une certaine apathie, et avait une petite estafilade au dessus d'un sourcil, mais il semblait en bonne santé.  
- J'ai appris, pour votre père. Je suis désolée.  
Il haussa les épaules et écarta le sujet de la main. S'il était triste, il ne le montrait pas.  
- Si vous connaissez les circonstances, je pense que vous comprendrez que cela ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde.

_Ça, c'est le Boromir que je connais._

Cachant la moindre émotion derrière un bloc d'impassibilité et d'indifférence.

_Pourtant j'ai aperçu l'autre Boromir._

Elle sourit d'un air navré.  
- Vous mentez très mal, mon ami.

_Et pourtant, il est vrai que je ne parviens pas une seule seconde à regretter Denethor._

Ces retrouvailles n'étaient pas celles à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elles avaient un goût officiel et protocolaire et c'était en partie sa faute.

_Je peux faire mieux que ça._

Mais au moment où elle allait enfin faire quelque chose, Boromir se mit à genoux et tira son épée.  
- Que...qu'est-ce qui vous prends? balbutia-t-elle.

_ Boromir, à genoux devant moi? Ça ressemble à une mauvaise plaisanterie._

Il lui présenta la lame.  
- En tant qu'Intendant, il est de mon devoir de faire serment d'allégeance au souverain légitime de Minas Tirith.  
- Je...  
Ça, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Après tout, en tant qu'Intendant, Boromir ne représentait pas seulement le Gondor, il ÉTAIT le Gondor. Son engagement représentait celui de la nation entière, et Araniel eut le vertige rien que d'y penser.

La voix du gondorien résonna sous les voûtes de pierre et elle eut l'impression que c'était non pas celle d'un seul Homme, mais celles de milliers.  
- Je jure par les Valars, par mon titre d'Intendant et par la Cité Blanche de servir ma Reine et de lui faire allégeance. Je jure de l'assister et de la protèger sans faillir. Je jure d'être à ses côtés et de mourir pour elle si mon devoir l'exige.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi, Boromir._

- Mon épée est vôtre, votre Majesté.

_ Je ne suis déjà plus Araniel._

Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit avec hésitation.  
- Relevez-vous, Intendant Boromir du Gondor.  
Elle exerça une traction sur le bras tendu pour le remettre sur ses pieds et l'attira brusquement contre elle, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il laissa passer un instant de surprise avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.  
- Ne vous mettez plus jamais à genoux devant moi, Boromir. Vous n'avez pas à le faire, murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est le privilège qu'ont les rois.  
- Et c'est la Reine qui vous l'ordonne.  
Elle sentit qu'il lui rattachait quelque chose autour du cou.

_L'Evenstar?_

- J'en ai pris grand soin.  
Elle referma instinctivement ses doigs dessus. Le bijou, de même que la chaîne sur sa peau, était chaud. La chaleur de Boromir. Elle serra le poings, sentant les angles lui rentrer dans la peau.  
Il la lâcha, visiblement à regret.  
Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans le couloir. Gandalf entra dans la pièce.  
- J'ai interrompu quelque chose?

Il fut suivi quelques instants plus tard par Eomer, Legolas et Gimli. Le Nain s'adjugea sans façon le fauteuil de l'Intendant et alluma sa pipe.

_ Denethor aurait fait une crise cardiaque en voyant ça._

- Frodo est hors de ma vue, annonça Gandalf. Les ténèbres s'épaississent.  
- Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions, dit Araniel.  
- Pas sûr, murmura Boromir. Il est retors.  
- C'est seulement une question de temps. Il a subi une défaite, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, l'ennemi se rassemble.  
Gimli exhala un nuage de fumée.  
- Laissons le attendre et pourrir si ça lui chante. Pourquoi s'en soucier?  
L'Istar soupira.  
- Parce que dix mille Orcs se tiennent entre Frodo et Mount Doom.  
Le vieux Mage baissa les yeux.  
- Je l'ai envoyé à sa perte.  
- Non, dit froidement Araniel. Je refuse de le croire.  
- Il y a toujours de l'espoir pour Frodo. Il a besoin de temps et d'un libre passage à travers les plaines de Gorgoroth. Nous pouvons lui offrir cela.  
- Comment?  
Araniel observa l'assistance. Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres.  
- Attirons au dehors l'armée de Sauron. Vidons ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.

Elle venait sans doute de lâcher une bombe. Il y eut un silence.  
Gimli s'étouffa avec sa fumée et se mit à tousser.  
- Nous ne pouvons obtenir obtenir la victoire par les armes, observa Eomer.

_Je sais._

- Pas pour nous, dit-elle. Mais nous pouvons donner sa chance à Frodo si nous gardons l'oeil de Sauron fixé sur nous. Rendons le aveugle à toute autre chose. - Une diversion, commenta Legolas.

_Commentaire très utile. Merci, Captain Obvious. Enfin, au moins, il a saisit l'idée._

- Certitude de mourir. Chances de succès limitées. Qu'attendons nous? fit Gimli d'un air faussement enthousiaste.  
- Sauron suspectera un piège, dit Gandalf d'un air sceptique. Il ne mordra pas à l'hameçon.  
Araniel sourit amèrement.  
- Oh, dit-elle, je crois que si.  
- Fort bien, s'exclama finalement Gandalf. Si vous avez des choses importantes à faire ou à dire, faites le maintenant. Demain vous n'en aurez peut-être plus jamais l'occasion.  
Araniel eut l'impression qu'il la regardait tout particulièrement, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression.

Araniel attendit la nuit noire pour agir. Elle dégaina Andùril et s'approcha du paquet de chiffons posé sur les marches, laissé à dessein par Gandalf. La ranger prit une grande inspiration et arracha le tissu.  
Dessous, le Palantir était opaque et sombre.

_Rien._

Puis l'Oeil apparut, nimbé de flammes, et grandit, grandit jusqu'à occuper entièrement le globe. Araniel posa sa main dessus.  
Immédiatement, la présence chercha à entrer dans ses pensées, mais elle s'était préparée, cette fois. Sauron s'acharna quelques instant sur ses défenses mentales, sans parvenir à pénètrer dans son esprit. C'était douloureux, mais elle parvenait à le tenir à distance.  
Araniel souleva le Palantir à la hauteur de ses yeux.  
- Longtemps tu m'as traquée. Longtemps je t'ai évité. C'est terminé.

_Quatre vingt sept ans pour en arriver là._

Elle leva brusquement Andùril.  
- Contemples l'Épée d'Elendil.

_Ça te rappelle des souvenirs?_

Le globe se mit à murmurer furieusement. Et puis une image apparut dans la pupille fendue de l'oeil. Une image qui grandit jusqu'à faire disparaître Sauron lui même.

_Il sait._

Boromir, pâle comme la craie, immobile, les yeux clos, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Mort.

Elle lâcha brusquement le Palantìr qui roula au loin, et recula d'un bond.  
Comme dans son rêve, elle vit l'Evenstar tomber comme au ralenti et exploser en myriades d'éclats nacrés sur le sol.  
Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_Pourquoi LUI m'a-t-il comprise mieux que moi-même?_

Les mots de Gandalf dansèrent dans son esprit.  
- Si vous avez des choses importantes à faire ou à dire, faites le maintenant. Demain vous n'en aurez peut-être plus jamais l'occasion.

_Et moi qui voulait du temps._  
_Mais il n'y a plus de temps. En fait, je crois même qu'il a accéléré._

Araniel prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce qu'elle voulait. Ou plutôt si, mais elle aurait préféré l'ignorer. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux et se releva mécaniquement.

Deuxième étage. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne l'atteindrait jamais.  
La porte lui sembla un obstacle presque insurmontable. Elle frappa et recula aussitôt, les yeux baissés.  
Boromir apparut dans l'encadrement.  
- Dame Araniel?  
Le ton était neutre.

_Je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas comme ça._

- Je vous ai demandé du temps pour réfléchir.  
Boromir leva un sourcil.  
- Et?  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un temps que vous n'avez plus. Que nous n'avons plus.

_Bravo. C'était d'un clarté merveilleuse. Il n'a rien compris._

- Donc, en clair, c'est non.  
- Idiot, dit-elle.  
Elle crocheta le col de sa chemise et l'attira à elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour presser sa bouche sur la sienne. Immédiatement, les mains de Boromir se verrouillèrent sur ses hanches, la plaquant contre lui. Araniel croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux du gondorien.  
Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, elle le savait.

_Mais demain je vais le perdre._

Araniel sentait son excitation grandissante frotter contre le point sensible et déjà passablement douloureux entre ses cuisses et ce simple contact la rendait folle malgré leurs pantalons respectifs. Elle perdait peu à peu ce qui lui restait de contrôle d'elle-même, incapable de résister à la fournaise qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

_ J'ai pas envie de résister de toute façon._

Boromir recula, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et la porta jusqu'au lit avant de la laisser tomber sur le dos sur le matelas. Le souffle court, ils s'observèrent un moment, Boromir à quatre pattes au dessus d'Araniel, comme suspendus l'un au dessus de l'autre.  
Yeux vert pâle contre bleu acier.  
Et puis Boromir passa un bras sous sa taille et l'autre derrière sa tête et réclama à nouveau sa bouche avec avidité. C'était furieux, brutal, presque violent. Mais ça les brûlait tous les deux depuis trop longtemps.  
C'était la première et sans doute la dernière fois.  
Boromir agrippa les lacets de la chemise d'Araniel et tira fébrilement dessus.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tes vêtements sont aussi compliqués à défaire? maugréa-t-il.  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question, souffla-t-elle. Tu en portes beaucoup trop.  
Araniel fit sauter les attaches métalliques de la tunique du gondorien.  
- Tu es une allumeuse, ranger, marmonna-t-il.  
- Et toi un beau salaud.  
Il fit distraitement glisser ses doigts sur la hanche d'Araniel, remontant le tissu de la tunique pour rencontrer la peau nue.  
- Je sais.  
Il fit passer sa tunique par dessus sa tête. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait un torse magnifique, aux muscles puissants, avec des épaules très larges et des hanches étroites, parfois barré d'une fine cicatrice, dont trois, celles des flèches, étaient encore très marquées.  
Elle se sentit encore plus maigre et pitoyable que d'habitude.  
- Et c'était moi l'allumeuse? lança-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Oui, murmura-t-il en continuant de s'escrimer sans succès sur les lacets de sa chemise avant de déchirer le tissu sur toute sa longueur.  
- C'est mieux, fit-il.  
Araniel croisa instinctivement ses bras sur sa poitrine découverte. Plus pour cacher ses cicatrices que ses seins, d'ailleurs. Un vieux réflexe.  
Il lui agrippa doucement les poignets pour les plaquer sur le matelas.  
- Shht. Tu es belle.  
Elle se renfrogna.  
- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. J'ai beaucoup trop de cicatrices pour...  
- Elles sont toutes sur le devant, l'interrompit-il. Tu sais ce que cela signifie?  
- Non.  
- Que tu ne fuis pas. Que tu affronte tes ennemis en face.

_J'ai fui toute ma vie, Boromir._

- À mes yeux, tu es parfaite.

Le gondorien traça un chemin de baisers brûlants le long de sa mâchoire, suivit la ligne de son cou jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il mordilla gentiment.

_Penser à fermer mon col demain._

Elle allait avoir des marques, et ça lui était égal, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour arborer ostensiblement des traces de ses activités nocturnes. Les mains de Boromir se fixèrent sur ses hanches, les pressant contre les siennes. Araniel passa ses bras autour de son cou, explorant lentement son dos dont elle sentait les muscles puissants onduler sous ses doigts.  
Boromir n'était pas _du tout_ comme Elladan. L'Elfe était tout en finesse. Et sa peau était bien plus froide.

Il continuait de descendre sa bouche sur son corps, embrassant chaque cicatrice. Elle commençait à la sentir, cette chaleur familière qui partait du ventre et irradiait lentement tout son corps en vagues douces, des orteils jusqu'aux cheveux.  
Araniel renversa la tête en arrière et ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé quand il referma ses lèvres sur son sein.

_ Valars ayez pitié._

Les mains de Boromir glissèrent sur ses hanches, passant sous la ceinture du pantalon pour le faire coulisser sur ses hanches et le long de ses hanches. Elle fit glisser l'ongle de son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson.  
Les caresses se faisaient plus sournoises. Plus alanguies. Plus intimes. Plus impérieuses aussi.  
Il continuait de descendre sur son corps, embrassant méticuleusement chaque centimètre de peau à sa disposition.

_Erù. S'il continue comme ça, je vais venir avant qu'il ne..._

Son corps était en train de la lâcher, elle le savait parfaitement. Secouée par des spasmes de plaisir, elle ne pouvait que tenir sa lèvre entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de gémir tout haut. Parce qu'elle était à peu près sûre que les murs n'étaient pas insonorisés.  
Une main curieuse se glissa entre ses cuisses, caressant doucement la peau sensible. Araniel emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son amant.

_ Aussi soyeux que ceux d'un Elfe._

Un doigt inquisiteur se glissa en elle et elle s'arqua contre sa main pour réclamer plus de contact.  
Mais il lui apparut vite qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas la satisfaire totalement, jouant avec elle, sans jamais lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était affreusement frustrant.  
- Boromir, espèce de...  
- Ma Reine souhaiterait-elle quelque chose? demanda-t-il d'un air sardonique.

_Enfoiré. _

- Tu sais très bien...ce que je veux.  
Il sourit.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté.  
Le gondorien remonta l'embrasser avec force, se glissant entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Araniel croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
Et puis Boromir la prit, et elle perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. C'était violent, presque bestial. Mais Ô combien délicieux. Araniel serra les dents.

_Je ne crierais pas. Je ne supplierais pas. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir._

Boromir glissa soudain sa main libre le long de son corps, caressant lascivement ses seins, descendant sur son ventre avant d'atteindre le point sensible entre ses cuisses. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues d'Araniel tandis qu'elle abandonnait lentement toute notion d'orgueil et de fierté pour se déhancher sauvagement contre lui, ses hanches claquant contre les siennes.  
- Que veux-tu, Araniel du Gondor? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Elle serra les dents.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça._

Malheureusement, elle savait que ses yeux disaient exactement le contraire.  
- Je veux t'entendre le dire.  
_Espèce d'enfoiré. Oh, et puis merde._  
- Boromir...plus...fort...plus...s'il te plaît...  
- À vos ordres, ma Reine.  
Il accèléra brutalement la cadence de ses coups de rein, lui arrachant un cri extatique à chaque poussée, et d'autant plus qu'elle le sentait lui aussi perdre pied au fur et à mesure qu'elle roulait des hanches.  
- A...araniel, gémit-il soudain.

_Jamais Elladan n'a prononcé mon nom ainsi. Jamais._

- Araniel, murmurait Boromir à son oreille, et sa voie rendue rauque par le plaisir la faisait frissonner d'excitation.  
- Ma Reine...  
La ranger planta ses ongles dans les épaules du gondorien jusqu'au sang.  
- Oui, dit-il, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Viens pour moi, mon amour.

_Mon amour._

Araniel se cambra violemment contre Boromir, perdue dans la vague de plaisir sauvage qui déferla en elle, emportant tout sur son passage. Elle jouit en hurlant le nom de son amant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, roulant des hanches brusquement contre lui pour l'emmener vers la délivrance.  
Boromir s'effondra brusquement sur elle, la respiration sifflante, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté, glissant dans son dos, la maintenant contre lui. Araniel essaya de reprendre son souffle et de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.

Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, et son corps bouillant plaqué contre le sien, et elle ne se rappelait pas que le corps d'Elladan ait été un jour aussi chaud.

_Non. La froideur des Elfes..._

- Je rêvais de ce moment depuis le conseil d'Elrond.  
La voix grave et alanguie glissa sur elle comme de la soie. Boromir passa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour la dégager des cheveux en désordres. Ses lèvres chaudes se plantèrent au milieu des omoplates d'Araniel, et il les fit courir sur sa peau, lentement, lascivement.  
- Tu n'avais pas des vêtements très seyants.

_Merci de me faire remarquer mon absence totale de goût, Boromir._

- La seule chose que j'ai eu envie de faire en te voyant dedans, ç'a été de te les arracher.  
Les lèvres de Boromir remontèrent doucement sur son cou jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller légèrement. Araniel ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que les _oreilles_ soient un endroit aussi sensible.  
- J'ai mis une robe, à Edoras, murmura-t-elle.  
- Vraiment?  
Il fit glisser lentement ses mains sur son corps nu, de ses bras à ses cuisses en passant par ses hanches. Ses doigts laissaient des sillons brûlants sur la peau d'Araniel, et elle haleta légèrement.

_Oh, par Erù..._

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-il, combien avant moi ont eu la chance de pouvoir te toucher?  
Il lui mordilla doucement la nuque, joueur.  
- Voudrais-tu des noms, Boromir?  
Il lui caressa doucement la cuisse.  
- Peut-être, souffla-t-il d'un ton amusé.  
- Et toi, alors? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu étais puceau.  
- Est-ce que je t'ai laissé croire ça une seule seconde? Et puis je suis naturellement bon au lit.  
- Et modeste avec ça.  
La main de Boromir se glissa soudain entre ses cuisses serrées.  
- Oses me dire que c'est faux.  
Araniel se coula lascivement contre lui.  
- J'avais seize ans la première fois que j'ai connu une femme, murmura-t-il. Mon cinglé de père l'avait payée pour ça.  
- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas été la dernière. Elles ont du défiler après ça.  
La main entre les cuisses d'Araniel se fit plus douce.  
- Jalouse?  
- Peut-être bien, souffla-t-elle, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce.  
- Que puis-je faire pour obtenir le pardon de ma Reine et lui prouver mon allégeance? demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.  
- Embrasses-moi, murmura Araniel.

Elle dormit peu, cette nuit-là. Mais, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle dormit bien.

**reviews?**


	26. Il faudra que quelqu'un raconte

**Salut^^**  
**c'est assez court aujourd'hui because le bac (je dois vous dire ça à chaque fois...) et je reviens la semaine prochaine pour the epic battle!**

Araniel entrouvrit les paupières et s'étira comme un chat. Elle se sentait bien. Une sensation de plénitude agréable.  
Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup.

_ Par les Valars._

Une aube grisâtre se levait sur Minas Tirith, et un souffle d'air frais agitait doucement les rideaux, la faisant frissonner malgré elle.  
Boromir dormait encore, un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille. Elle se cala confortablement contre son torse et chassa une mèche blonde qui avait glissé en travers de sa figure.

_Il est beau quand il dort._

Il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte dans son sommeil. Araniel se redressa sur un coude, curieuse de pouvoir l'observer tout à loisir. Il avait un tatouage à l'encre noire sur l'omoplate. Intriguée, elle suivit les arabesques du doigt.

_L'Arbre Blanc du Gondor._

Le Gondor, toujours le Gondor. Boromir avait véritablement le royaume gravé jusque dans sa chair.  
- 'Raniel, marmonna-t-il soudain dans son sommeil. Quelle heure est-il?  
Elle embrassa sa tempe.  
- Bien trop tôt. Rendors-toi, murmura-t-elle.  
Il entrouvrit un oeil encore embrumé.  
- C'est déjà le matin?  
Araniel s'allongea sur le côté pour lui faire face.  
- Déjà.  
Boromir lui caressa doucement la joue du pouce.  
- J'aurais aimé qu'il ne vienne jamais, soupira-t-il. Que nous puissions rester là.  
- Et qu'aurions nous fait?  
Une étincelle malicieuse apparut dans les yeux du gondorien.  
- J'ai bien quelques idées, souffla-t-il.

Araniel se retrouva soudain bloquée sous lui, les poignets maintenus au dessus de sa tête.  
- Je saisis l'idée, murmura-t-elle.  
D'une brusque torsion de hanches, elle inversa les positions et se retrouva à cheval sur celles de Boromir. Il glissa une main dans le creux de son dos, l'obligeant à s'allonger lentement sur son torse. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et Araniel ferma les yeux, prête à se laisser emporter une fois de plus. La main chaude de Boromir remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque, caressant lentement la peau sensible pour aller s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.  
Oublié Sauron, oublié l'Anneau, oublié le Gondor, oubliée la guerre. Ici, ils n'étaient pas l'Intendant du Gondor et l'héritière d'Isildur. Ils étaient juste Boromir et Araniel et rien d'autres n'était plus important.  
Un bruit soudain les fit sursauter.

_Oh non. Pas maintenant._

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Boromir plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Araniel, interrompant son gémissement de plaisir, et se redressa en position assise.  
- Boromir?  
Le gondorien se détendit.  
- C'est Faramir, chuchota-t-il, sourcils froncés. Qui lui a permis de quitter les Maisons de Guérison?

_Il a choisi son moment, celui-là._

- Boromir? Je peux entrer?  
Le gondorien interrogea Araniel du regard.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire s'il me voit avec toi dans cette tenue? chuchota-t-elle en remontant le drap sur son corps.  
Boromir haussa les épaules.  
- Il m'a vu dans des situations pires que celles-là, crois-moi.  
Elle lui lança un regard dubitatif, et il soupira.  
- J'ai du me charger de la...discussion triviale avec lui parce que sinon notre père n'en aurait jamais prit la peine, dit-il. Je pense qu'il est rodé.

_ La...discussion?_

Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Araniel.  
- Du reste, je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà présenté.  
Araniel se rallongea, libérant la taille de son amant, et s'enterra sous les draps jusqu'au menton.  
- Boromir? Tout va bien?  
La voix de Faramir se faisait inquiète.  
- Je vais bien, mon frère. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de frapper avant d'entrer.  
La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Araniel fut curieuse de savoir si Faramir était tel qu'elle se l'imaginait.

_Finduilas._

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ce garçon était le portrait craché de sa mère. Plus petit et plus mince que Boromir, ses yeux étaient du même gris-vert, et ses cheveux plus roux que ceux de son frère.

_Valars. Ils ont vraiment le même nez._

Elle avait bien déduit, il était bien plus frêle que son frère ainé. Quoique, à côté de Boromir beaucoup de monde paraissait frêle.  
Elle savait qu'il avait été gravement blessé et effectivement, un bandage épais transparaissait sous sa chemise et il se mouvait avec une certaine précaution.  
- J'espère que je ne te déran...  
Le jeune Homme venait apparemment de s'apercevoir que son frère n'était pas seul. Et en tenue d'Adam. De même que sa partenaire.

_Il est mignon à rougir comme ça._

Il se retourna précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Je...je repasserais plus tard, marmonna-t-il.  
Boromir rit franchement.  
- Voyons, petit frère. Je ne pensais pas que Faramir, Capitaine du Gondor, rougissait comme une fillette à la moindre occasion...  
Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Araniel et l'attira contre lui, posant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
Faramir se racla la gorge.  
- Je...euh...j'étais venu de la part de Gandalf. Il y a Conseil de Guerre ce matin.  
Boromir se rallongea, l'air renfrogné.  
- Pour la grasse matinée, je pense que c'est raté, commenta-t-il.  
- Je dois aussi prévenir la Dame Araniel. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est? Elle n'est pas dans la chambre qu'on lui a assignée.  
- Tu m'étonnes.

Faramir leva un sourcil. Son regard fit un aller et retour entre son frère et la femme dans son lit.  
- Ma Dame, je...  
- Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin le jeune frère de Boromir. Vous êtes le portrait de votre mère, dit-elle, mettant fin à un silence assez pesant.  
Le jeune Homme se détendit.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
Elle le surprit à lever discrètement le pouce en direction de son frère en souriant bêtement et réprima un fou rire.

_ Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour avoir un petit frère..._

- Dis à Gandalf que nous arrivons, Faramir. Et ensuite tu files au lit. Tu tiens à peine debout, ordonna Boromir.  
Il exagérait sans doute un peu. Mais le jeune gondorien avait le teint d'une pâleur alarmante.  
Faramir ricana.  
- Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir poussé à aller lui parler.  
- De quoi parles-tu, morveux? La Dame est venue d'elle-même, s'offusqua Boromir en lui balançant un oreiller à la tête, le manquant d'un bon mètre.  
Faramir recula prestement en riant et gagna la porte.  
- Je vous laisse. Ne déçois pas trop la dame, Boromir, lança-t-il.  
Un deuxième coussin le rata alors qu'il s'enfuyait prestement.

- Il est adorable, dit Araniel.  
Boromir sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
- Boromir...  
- Oui.  
- J'ai peur.  
Il la serra contre lui.

_Ne me lâches pas. Ne me lâches plus jamais._

- Moi aussi.

_La peur. Notre ennemi compte sur la peur. Ça a toujours été son arme de prédilection._

Araniel se glissa hors des bras de son amant, regrettant immédiatement la chaleur qu'il dégageait et se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Elle réussit à remettre la main sur son pantalon et l'enfila, mais il en allait autrement pour sa chemise déchirée en deux.  
- Je n'avais que cette chemise, Boromir, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement accusateur.  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une chemise.  
- Tu peux y aller comme ça, suggéra-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
- Boromir! s'indigna-t-elle.  
Il soupira.  
- Dommage.  
Araniel leva les yeux au ciel.

Une demie-heure plus tard, elle marchait aux côtés de Boromir dans un des interminables couloirs de Minas Tirith, en tentant vainement de retrousser les manches trop longues de sa tunique. Heureusement, sa veste de cuir serrée empêchait le vêtement de flotter autour d'elle.  
Elle prit soudain la main de Boromir et la serra convulsivement.  
- Boromir, au cas où on ne s'en sortirait pas...  
- Ne dit pas ça. Rien n'est encore joué, murmura-t-il. Il y a toujours de l'espoir.  
- C'est du suicide. Rien d'autre. Ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est que je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec toi.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère que maintenant._

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle du trône déjà occupée par leurs alliés, rassemblés autour d'une immense carte du Mordor, il y eut un grand silence. Un silence pesant. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.  
Legolas ressemblait à une tomate trop mûre, Gandalf avait un air vaguement désaprobateur, et Eomer envoya une grande claque dans le dos de Boromir.

_Bon. Apparemment, les murs n'étaient PAS insonorisés._

- Quoi? demanda sèchement Araniel.  
- Nous discutions de la stratégie à adopter, soupira Gandalf.

_La stratégie à adopter?_

Araniel sortit sa dague et la planta violemment dans la carte, la laissant vibrer contre le bois.  
- Pas de stratégie, cracha-t-elle. On attaque les Portes Noires, un point c'est tout. Il faut juste tenir assez longtemps pour Frodo.

_Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser des heures autour d'une table. _

- Nous partons dans deux heures, ordonna-t-elle. Rassemblez tous les Hommes que vous pourrez et équipez-les d'ici-là.  
- Araniel, dit Gandalf, deux heures ne seront pas suffisantes pour...  
- La bataille doit être menée avant la nuit, sinon nous perdons notre avantage. Il faut frapper vite, et fort. Si nous ne gagnons pas, cria-t-elle soudain, au moins aurons nous prouvé à l'Ennemi qu'il y a encore en Terre du Milieu des Hommes près à combattre jusqu'à la mort pour leur liberté et leur peuple!  
Une colère sourde montait en elle, une fureur froide, glacée.

_Lorsque j'ai quitté Rivendell, je n'avais plus rien à perdre._

Elle regarda Boromir, adossé à un pilier, un peu en retrait. Il hocha la tête.

_Maintenant si._

Elle les défia tous des yeux, mâchoires serrées, se tenant la plus droite possible. Enfin Gandalf sourit.  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi, s'exclama-t-il. Il ne sera pas dit que nous aurons reculé devant Sauron alors que le destin de cette Terre est en jeu!

La salle se vida peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Araniel se retrouve seule avec Boromir.  
- Boromir, si nous sommes vaincus...  
- Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis jamais ça, siffla-t-il.  
- Si jamais nous sommes vaincus, reprit-elle, jures-moi que tu fuiras si tu vois que ça tourne mal.  
- Non.  
Son ton était catégorique et quelque part elle le comprenait.  
- Jures moi que tu fuiras pour sauver ta vie. Que tu retourneras au Gondor et que la Cité Blanche tiendra.  
Sa voix se brisa.  
- Il faudra que quelqu'un raconte.  
Le gondorien prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux.  
- Les histoires parleront de nous comme ceux qui auront vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle célèbreront la destruction de l'Unique et le retour de la Reine. Et tu seras là pour les raconter, chuchota-t-il.

_Si seulement, Boromir. Si seulement._

Deux heures plus tard, Araniel enfourchait Brego, que les Rohirrims avaient récupéré à sa sortie de la route de Dimholt avec le fourreau d'Andùril, et rejoignait l'armée qui quittait la ville, serpentant à travers les champs du Pelennor.  
Elle portait une armure flambant neuve que Boromir avait dégottée elle ne savait où, portant le symbole de l'arbre blanc sur la poitrine. La cotte de maille était légère, et il lui sembla presque qu'elle ne servirait à rien. Elle aurait préféré une armure de plates complète. Mais elle avait juste une cotte et des plaques de métal sur les épaules, les bras et les jambes.  
Andùril pesait lourd à son côté. Trop lourd.  
Un instant elle eut envie de lancer Brego au galop, de fuir loin, très loin d'ici, de la guerre, de tout...jusqu'à la mer peut-être.  
Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Les gens à leurs fenêtres et dans les rues regardaient l'armée passer, et Araniel sentaient leurs regards peser sur son dos. Une rumeur se propageait lentement, qui enflait, croissait, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle disait, mais elle savait d'instinct qu'elle en était l'objet.  
- Ils savent. Gandalf la rejoignit, monté sur Shadowfax, Pippin en croupe derrière lui.  
- Ils savent que la Reine est revenue.  
- Ça risque d'être un règne assez court, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Vous leur apportez de l'espoir, Araniel. C'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Ne gâchez pas cela.

_Estel. Espoir. Cela sonne creux finalement._

- On ne gagne pas une guerre avec de l'espoir, Gandalf. On la gagne avec des actes.  
Le vieil Istar sourit.  
- Et quelle chose, sinon l'espoir, donne le courage d'accomplir ces actes?  
Araniel rit.  
- Je n'aurais donc jamais le dernier mot avec vous, Mithrandir.  
Elle leva les yeux vers les Maisons de Guérison. Il lui sembla voir deux silhouettes enlacées à une fenêtre, dont une avait une flamboyante chevelure blonde, mais elle était trop loin pour en être sûre.

Araniel mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait désormais seule en tête de la colonne. Tous la suivaient. Ils la suivaient au devant d'une mort certaine mais ça ne les rebutaient pas.  
Au contraire.  
Il la suivaient, elle.  
Non pas Strider, la ranger du Nord, mais Araniel, Reine du Gondor et héritière d'Isildur.

_Tout nous menait à ce jour, en fin de compte. Là où tout s'achève..._

**Presser le bouton review ne déclenchera pas de catastrophe planétaire. Juste un tsunami au Sri Lanka.**


End file.
